When destiny holds control
by aeyteenicole
Summary: when life takes a turn Mikan Sakura the heir of her family's riches met Natsume Hyuuga an international band vocalist,who is very popular to both sexes,it's destiny that brought them together but it's also destiny that set them apart,how will they defy it
1. destined to meet

**_Author's notes:_ This is my replacement for the fic. that I have erased, please send review, and tell me if, it's bad or good... If I don't recieve any review I might just delete this fic.**

**Mikan: 15**

**Natsume:16**

**Disclaimer, I don't own gakuen alice, only this fic.**

CHAPTER ONE: Destined to meet

"the breeze of the wind is getting colder, as the day passes by" a 15 year old girl with a long brunette hair said in a astonished tone.

Her brown orbs were watching the leaves as the wind takes them away from their branches

"autumn…..it's really a nice season..." she said in a rather disbelief tone

_Flash back_

"_what!" shouted the fifteen year old girl "wait but, who decided it" she said to the person she was talking on the phone_

"_Ms. Mikan Sakura It's your fathers decision, he ordered me to tell you that in your 16th birthday you will be engaged to the son of your father's business partner, until then you won't be able to meet him" the person said_

"_but-." She said_

_but before she could argue more the person she was talking to hung-up._

_Mikan then went straight to her room in disbelief. Wanting to cry but no tears want to escape her eyes. Fighting her hatred towards her father; she nearly knows._

_She then lay on her bed and stare at the clouds. Its color red, the sun is setting painting the sky red orange. The scene looks so lonely; she felt that destiny played cruel towards her. When she thought everything was fine, it changes to worst._

_She know her obligation being an only child, she is the only heir towards their fortunes. But even though the thought of engagement was already sowed in her head while she was still young, it never felt right. She knew that she could never choose the person she needs to love, she knew that her deck of cards are not a good match, she can never pick the ace, it will always be the joker. Spades are in her hands, misfortune. Hearts will never be hers. But though she knew these facts she never lose hope in reverting what was decided, not until the shocking news her father decided._

_She wished she had the chance to argue, she wished that she wasn't that weak. She wished she was strong, strong enough to fight for her own life; to have the courage to make a risky deal, and pick the best card. _

_She then decided to go out, she picked her white mini skirt, and wore her white long sleeves. She wore her brown boots and took her brown French coat then wore a her hair down._

_End of flash back_

"I wish the wind will take all of my misery" she said as she brush her hair with her fingers.

She then walked towards the bench in the middle of the park and stared at the sky blankly.

Mean while on the other side

"damn it, why do they have to chase me everywhere" a raven haired boy cursed as he was running fast

_Flash back_

"_hey look, isn't he the vocalist of the black fire band?" one of the girls said_

"_yeah it's him"_

_the girls stared at him as he was walking. They were screaming and shouting_

"_it's Natsume!" a fan shouted_

_this caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Girl's started to circle, but unfortunately for him his band mates aren't there to shove them off. So it's only him, nobody to depend on._

_The girls are asking him lots of things, but being a famous singer doesn't stop him from being himself._

"_go away, you ugly hags" he said in a cold tone and gave them a death glare "I'm trying to eat here"_

_but it didn't stop them, it only made the situation worst. The girls scream in astonishment, they admired him more, but before things get more out of hand. The famous rock band vocalist run towards the exit, making the girls chase after him._

_He then tried to ditch them, but still it was no use. So he turn left, then right until he entered the park._

_End of flash back_

Natsume was still running from his raging fans, when suddenly his crimson eyes laid sight on girl in the middle of the park with no one around her.

An idea came to his mind.

"I know now how to get out of this mess" he said to himself and smirked

He then run faster towards the girl

5….. he sat beside her and hold her face

4….. he suddenly kissed her and he held on her waist

3…… The fans just passed fast by them

2……..

1………..

"eiiiiiikkkkkk" Mikan yelp her eyes shot big, she was totally shocked by what just happened

A stranger kissed her right out of no where. She then returns to reality and pushed of the person

"PERVERT" she shout really loud "what the hell do you think your doing" she said

"saving my self from those idiots" he said calmly as if he didn't do any thing wrong

a vein popped out from her forehead, a stranger just stole her first kiss, her first precious kiss. She then clenched her fists tightly and was about to yell at him.

When suddenly……….

"thanks for your help, see you around" he said then turns his back from her

he then vanished from sight. He vanished as if he was blown by the wind. No trace of him was found. She was left dumbfounded. She was just kissed by a raven haired guy who is very arrogant but sure is good looking.

"that bastard he'll pay for this" she said

Author's notes: how did the story went? please do tell me if it's lame, or too corny... so I can make adjustments... Send your reviews after reading, flames and comments are welcome


	2. Let the wheel of destiny begin

**_Author's notes:_ I'm really sorry for updating really late… I was suppose to upload the story last Monday but unfortunately our computer broke down and I have lost all the files that I have stored…… please bear with me…. And please tell me if this chapter is lame or corny…. Please send your reviews**

**For those who doesn't know their age here it is:**

**Mikan Sakura: 15 yrs. Old**

**Natsume Hyuuga: 16 yrs. Old**

**Ruka Nogi: 16 yrs. Old**

**Jacques Andrew : 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as jacks)**

**Freyer Malory: 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as Fre-yer)**

CHAPTER 2: Let The wheel of destiny begin

Life is not merely a series of meaningless accidents or coincidences. But rather it's a tapestry of events that culminate in an exquisite sublime plan, what we currently refer to as destiny.

Destiny is the one that knows the future; it for sees the future. They met not by accident, not by chance but by destiny. The cards were laid down and the wheel started spinning and their destiny begins….

"that bastard, if I see him ever again I will….. I will….Kill him-." She exclaimed

Then she kicked the pile of leaves that were in front of her. The kids and the people around stared at her. But she didn't gave a single care

"Kamisama…. Do you hate me this much?" she said then sighs looking blankly at the red orange painted sky the leaves decorate the sky as they gracefully flow with the wind…. She puts all the blame to kamisama… "First the engagement… now a snatcher of my kiss…. Why are you so cruel to me kamisama…? Did I do anything wro-"she said

But she was cut off by the ring of her phone

"_**I'm tired of rumors starting**_

_**I'm sick of being followed**_

_**I'm tired of people lying**_

_**Saying what they want about me**_

_**Why can't they back up off me-"**_

"hello" she said in a very low tone "I'm not in the mood for a little chat and am already irritated so if your going to be one of those annoying stalker… forget it" she said almost yelling at the person

"Whoa, somebody's not in the mood for a little chat…. Right 'couz" said a very familiar boy's tone

"Don't tell me it's you….. Ruka!" she exclaimed forgetting all her problems and the "accident"

"Surprised?" Ruka said

"Of course…. So Ruka when did you arrived? How's the trip? How's black fire? You should have told me that you'll be arriving, so that I could have personally pick you" she said in full excitement

"Yesterday….ordinary….. Cool….. And well I didn't told you on purpose 'coz I want to surprise you, and second I'm with my band mates… you understand right?" he said to her

"Yeah…. So tell me more about your band, how did your album promotion went? Your getting famous you know, everybody in my class is so envious of me having you as my cousin" she said as she was going her way towards her car

"The story is kinda long…. And we have lots of things to catch up; it's been five years since me and by family migrated to Europe…. "He said

"Your right… you think we could meet up sometime…. I mean if you have an extra time to slack off?" she said considering her cousin's position…. She then told her driver that they are heading home

"Sure… why not now… we have a little welcome party with my band… so why don't you drop by my pad" he said

"Sure… I'll be arriving around six"

"Then it's decided …. Bye sees you later" he bid his good bye

"Kamisama… you're not that cruel after all" she said as she giggles with excitement

After that little chat with her cousin…

Mikan went to their mansion and quickly took a nice hot bath … after that she quickly changed

She then looked her self at the mirror, she was wearing a pink bolero jacket (it's a jacket that reaches just about the breast line) with a Chinese collar, a white inner tank, and a bubbly pink mini skirt and finally a sandals that has long lace that reaches up 4 inches below her knees, she then set her hair down and decided to put a sing clip…

"It looks…. Kinda weird… its cold I know…. But this will do" she said to her self and left her room and headed towards her car…… she then told the diver to bring her to her cousin's pad and off they went

**Meanwhile in Ruka's pad**

There was a loud music. The room was very dim. It's filled with girls and alcohols… a typical underground party was going on

"Where the hell is natsume?" Jacques a French boy with black messy hair and sapphire eyes said, he was the drummer of the band

The door shot open and a raven haired boy entered the room, he looks as if he joined the marathon, he then went straight to the sofa and sat down. Two girls came approaching him and sat beside him and cling their selves on his arms…

"Natsume, where have you been? What took you so long? What were you doin' all this time and what's with all the sweat?" Ruka inquired to his best friend

"At the city, been chased by another group of idiotic fans, running" Natsume replied in a very cold tone as he reaches for a shot of vodka

"Never mind, I was just about to tell you that my cousin Mikan will be arriving here at around six, so please don't do any…. You know stuffs around" Ruka said begging them to behave

"So is this cousin of yours pretty?" said Freyer an Italian boy with a dark messy blue hair and topaz eyes, he is the guitarist of the band, he do the power chords.

"Uhh, I guess so, as far as I can remember…. She looks kinda innocent… it's been five years since the last time I saw her so I have no idea at all… still be nice to her" Ruka said

"How nice do you want me to be to her?" asked Natsume in a very perverted way, as he holds on one of the girls to her waist and his hands slowly touching her body overcoming it.

"Ehe… not that nice" Ruka said sweat dropping to his best friend's question and actions

Then the door bell rang… Ruka run towards the door and as expected it's her cousin… he slowly he twist the door knob and half opening the door and her cousin is still outside…

"It's been a long ti-" he said being cut by his cousin's stunning beauty " I think you got the wrong door" Ruka implied to the person in front of him

"Stupid, it's me Mikan… don't tell you forgot... or your just getting old" Mikan said as she giggles by the face of her cousin

"You look pretty awesome… you've changed a lot ………." Ruka said and gave lots of compliments

"Thanks… so aren't you going to invite me in?" she said as she was starting to hear loud music

"Oh yeah… but you should be aware that there are lots of cra-"he said but was cut as Mikan pushed him and letting the door wide open…

her eyes shot big, the place is so bizarre, her mouth slightly opened with a little amusement… she saw on one side of the pad, a boy sitting down on the couch with a girl on his lap, kissing him… passionately and more outrageous and the same goes for the other boy who was sitting beside the other… it's really crazy in there

"I told you should be prepared for crazy things" Ruka said as he closed the door and held on her cousin shoulder as they walk towards the middle…

Mikan on the other hand was still to shock to speak until…. She heard her cousin call the attention of everyone inside

"Hey guys… My cousin is here… I want you all to meet Mikan…" Ruka said

He caught the attention of everyone inside except for two people

"Nice to meet you all" Mikan said finally she was shot back to reality "Ruka I didn't knew that you'll be doing this kind of stuff" Mikan said

Then two boys laugh and stood up… leaving the other girls that they have played over

Slowly they were forwarding towards her… one of the boys with sapphire eyes held on her left waist…. Then said

"So how come you're Ruka's cousin? He doesn't even resembles you an inch" he said as his face was 5 inches near hers

"Well it's because he has a French blood an-." She said and was cut off by a boy with Topaz eyes as he holds her cheek, making her face him

"Ruka told us to be nice to you, so how nice do you want us to be with you?" he questioned her

But before Mikan could answer back Ruka pulled the two away from her….

"Hey, I told you be nice to her…" he said lecturing them

"We are being nice right?" the both said in unison asking Mikan's answer

"Ehe…" was all Mikan can say

"I didn't mean that nice…" he said almost yelling at the two boys

"Over protective… "They said in unison

"Anyway… Mikan I would like you to know these to idiotic freaks." Ruka said pointing towards his two band mates

"This is Jacques, he is our drummer" Ruka said pointing towards the boy with sapphire eyes

"What's up" Jacques said as he nods

"And the other one is Freyer, he is our guitarist, he's doing the power chords" he said again pointing to the boy with dark blue hair and topaz eyes

"Nice meeting you" Freyer said as his wave his hand signaling to her

"Nice to meet you too…. But wait aren't you suppose to be five? Where is your vocalist?" Mikan said wonder

"He's over-." Said Jacques pointing towards a dark room but was cut off by ….

"Nat-su-me…..ahhh" the girl groaned "slowly… not there ugh..." she groans again

"Natsume he is really fast" Jacques said

"Yeah, there's no doubt he never misses an opportunity to play" Freyer said

"You're right he is really loves doing this stuff" Ruka added

They were all staring at the direction of all the groaning and moaning. Mikan on the other hand was puzzled and put all together what his band mates said

"Fast? Never misses? Loves?- what the… don't tell me he's" Mikan said in shock as she faced the three

"Your right" the three said in unison

She then turns her head back towards the dark room…. She then slowly sees a figure forming and coming out from the dark place… revealing a boy with a raven colored hair and crimson eyes but still it was a blur due to the dim of the place… he then walks towards her… Mikan being stunned just stared at him…. But suddenly she was shot back to reality when…

"want to be the next" the raven haired boy said as he hold her chin up and gave her a dirty look as he looked at her directly in her eyes…

"he's eyes is so tantalizing" Mikan thought but shot back to reality "no thanks…" she said as she turns around to hide a tint of red that passed by her face even though she didn't saw his face, just his crimson eyes, they were melting her already…

"Don't be afraid I'll be nice to you, that's what you're cousin Ruka here wants me to be" he said in a devilish tone

"No need to bother" she said firmly but she's just pretending in reality her knees are shacking really badly

"Back off….." Ruka said as he pushed Natsume back from his cousin

"hn" Natsume said as he took a seat on the sofa near the window

"Sorry for all of these trouble Mikan" Ruka apologized "anyway…. The party ends here people" Ruka announced as all the girls in the place started to leave but before they left each of the rock stars including Ruka and Natsume, bid a passionately kiss to their so-called- visitors

"uhmmm…. Ruka you forgot to tell who he is" Mikan said as she sat at the bar

Ruka was moving towards the light switch turning it on…. Mikan now got a clear view of the people around her….

"He is Natsume… our vocalist" Ruka said pointing towards the boy beside the glass window

Mikan now having a clear view of the people around her saw Natsume clearly…

"He looks like…. That person" Mikan said to herself and slowly walking towards Natsume then

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Mikan screamed "You're that perverted freak who just kissed Me.!!!" Mikan shouted…

At this Natsume was all clueless…. He doesn't remember what she is talking a bout

"Mikan, what are you saying?" Ruka questioned

Then Mikan told the whole gang what happened a few hours before, not leaving a single detail…

"Natsume have kissed you!" Jacques said in full shock

"Yeah… he stole it" Mikan said as anger starts to build up

"Oh no…this isn't good" Freyer said in dismay

"Huh? Why you say so?" asked Mikan

"Ummm… Mikan you see, every time Natsume… steals a kiss from a girl, it means that… well he has a claim for them... it means he now owns them and no one can touch her except for him" Ruka explained to his poor cousin

The words slowly echoed through out her head…

"Kamisama….. You're being cruel" she said to herself and "eh…. But it was just….. I think it's just an accident" Mikan said trying to get out of the situation

"You just said he stole it" Freyer said

"Now it means that" Jacques said

"You're mine now, I have a claim for you" Natsume suddenly interrupted as he walks towards Mikan

he then gets nearer to her, Mikan watches as the figure in front of her is walking, Natsume then held her on her waist and pulled her closer to him making their faces three inches apart… Mikan once again was hypnotized by Natsume's tantalizing orbs….. Slowly Natsume's face gets closer to the point that their lips are going to collide, he was about to give her a passionate kiss……. But Mikan shot back to reality and pushed Natsume back….

"PERVERT….." she shouted as her face got all red "you will never have a claim on me" she said panting over the words

"hn… hard to get….. Interesting" Natsume said in a cold tone as he picked himself from his fall

**_Author's notes:_ Sorry for making this chapter too long…. It wasn't suppose to be this long…. But our computer broke down and I lost all the files of my stories, so I just recreated this….. please tell me if it's lame or bad…… please send Review….. comments and flames are accepted**


	3. First deal: Jack of Spades

**_Author's notes:_ I'm really sorry for updating really late….. I was suppose to update the story last Sunday but I had an entrance exam and that's why I wasn't able to update the story…. Sorry again**

**I'm so grateful for those who reviewed…. It's really great that I have received that much review for the chapter two…. Hope you'll like this chapter too…. Please send your review… tell me if it's lame or bad…. And I'm sorry for updating late again…**

_**For those who don't know their age here it is:**_

_**Mikan Sakura: 15 yrs. Old**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Ruka Nogi: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Jacques Andrew : 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as jacks)**_

_**Freyer Malory: 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as Fre-yer)**_

CHAPTER 3: Destiny's First deal of cards: Jack of Spades

_Neither a person nor a god, but for-sees the future…… Always there but never seen, moves swiftly with the winds but not a wind, I am the puppeteer and you are my puppet, I am the one who decides what is to be done. I am your master, I am the dealer of the cards, and I'm the one who controls the game ………_

_Can you tell who am I?_

"Whatever you say it doesn't matter" Natsume said coldly as he stood up and slowly walked towards Mikan

"Hey, what the hell are you saying" Mikan said as she stepped backward seeing Natsume is approaching him….

Natsume didn't answer back; instead he continued walking towards her. He was looking straight in her eyes.

"His eyes they are tantalizing but why is there a hint of sadness" Mikan thought as she saw Natsume nearing her

Natsume was now close to her. He then held her on her waist and pushed her towards his chest. He then whispered to her ears in a cold but tempting voice ….

"Want to play tonight, I bet you're still a virgin" as he whispered this words in a devilish way his hands were slowly moving down towards her skirt

Ruka, Jacques and Freyer froze and sweat dropped by the action of Natsume. Mikan on the other hand was still staggered; she was now full of rage….

"PAK"

A noise thud and unfroze the three, they were surprise to what just happened. Mikan gave Natsume a solid slap on the face making Natsume's grasp let loose. The noise echoed through out the quiet room…

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mikan said firmly and gave Natsume a demeaning glare

Natsume didn't give a reply. He held the portion of his face where Mikan slapped him really hard. He then stood straight and walked pass by her. Now their backs are facing each other and he said to her….

"Remember our little game isn't over yet, I still have a claim to you no matter what you do" he said coldly to her and went to his room…..

"Mikan, are you all right?" Ruka inquired to her shocked cousin "Please forgive Natsume, he is really a nice guy and he is still dealing with his… umm… problems" he apologized

"No worries Ruka, you don't need to explain, I understand perfectly" Mikan said and gave Ruka a sweet smile "But that doesn't take the fact that he did something nasty" she said in a low tone

"So you're leaving?" Freyer asked her

"Yup… It's getting late and I still have classes tomorrow so I guess this means good bye" she said "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here bye"

"I'll walk you towards your car" Ruka said

"Thanks" Mikan replied

Both of them walked towards the door. They entered the elevator. Ruka's pad is on the 12th floor.

It was quiet. Ruka didn't dare to speak not until….

"Ruka you said he has a problem, what is it?" Mikan inquired

"It's not really a problem, but more of, something that happened two years ago" Ruka said with a sad tone

The elevator then stopped; they are now on the ground floor. And both of them walked out of the elevator

"I see" Mikan said understanding Natsume's current position

Her car arrived not long before they stepped out of the elevator. She didn't mind asking her cousin what happened two years ago. She knew that she shouldn't ask such thing. After entering her car, the driver started the engine and off they went.

Mikan stared blankly on the full moon, shining on the night sky creating a light thru the darkness. As her car passed by the road near the beach she stared still at the moon. Ruka's words echoed through out her head. When she heard what her cousin told her about Natsume having a problem, she remembered her own problem, her engagement.

"It's already October, after three months I'll be engaged to some guy I don't even know." Mikan said and sigh

"I wonder, what happened two years ago" she said to herself thinking about what Ruka said "Is it traumatizing? I think he is deeply wounded an I guess no is still there to mend him" she said to her self

"Anyway why am I thinking of that pervert" She thought and gave herself a slap mentally

After a few minutes of drive, she finally arrived at her mansion. The servants greeted her, they really love her, and she greeted them back with a smile on their face. She went straight to her room and went to sleep.

Morning came….

"It's time to wake up miss" the maid said to Mikan as she opens her window letting the fresh wind in

"Uhh… good morning……I'm still sleepy Eloise let me sleep for a bit" Mikan said to the maid

"Miss, if you're not going to wake up now you'll be late for classes and it's already 7:00" Eloise told her Mistress

"EEEEHHHHHHHH" Mikan shouted "I'm going to be late" Mikan shouted as she hurriedly stood up from her bed and went straight to her bath room

After she had finished taking a bath she went straight to the dining hall and ate her breakfast rapidly and run towards her car. The driver took off and after a few minutes they arrived at her school.

"Finally, I made it on time" Mikan said as she steps out of her car and standing in front of the school gate.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikan" A girl with Pink hair greeted her

"Ohayougozaimasu Anna" Mikan greeted back

"Mikan have you heard the news?" Anna said to her as both of the walk towards their school building

"Nah, I haven't heard anything, so what's up?" Mikan said

"Remember that this week is our school festival" Anna said

"Yeah, so what's new about it?" Mikan said

"Well the band that will be playing is the black fire!" Anna said and giggled when she said the band name

"WWWHHHAAATTTT!!!" Mikan shouted "Anna your joking right?" Mikan inquired

"No, and I heard that they are coming today" Anna said as she put her finger to her left cheek

"This is so bad" Mikan said to herself and sighed

"Is something wrong? Aren't you happy that they'll be playing and besides you'll get see your cousin" Anna said as her eyes sparkle

Mikan on the other hand just gave Anna a fake smile.

"So Mikan can you introduce me to them… please…. Please…" Anna said begging Mikan to introduce her to the band

"Yeah sure" Mikan said

"That's great, but, wait aren't you going to have a practice, your piano recital is two days from now" Anna said with disappointment

"Don't worry I'll introduce you to th-." Mikan said but was interrupted when a group of girls yelled

"AAHHHH!!!" a group of girls shouts

"The black fire is here" one of the girls said as they saw the gate open wide.

A black Limousine stopped in front of the gate. The door swung open and revealed four handsome boys.

The first one who stepped out was Jacques, followed by Freyer then by Ruka and lastly by Natsume.

"Mikan they are here" Anna said in excitement and grab hold of Mikan's wrist dragging her in front of the crowd.

"Anna I think I should go now" Mikan said trying to hide herself from her cousin's band

"Ahh… don't go it'll be a total waste" Anna said as she was pulling Mikan at her wrist towards the front line

"I really need to go now" Mikan insisted and pulled herself from Anna's grasp

But unfortunately Anna's much stronger than her. Anna pulled Mikan but this time it was a little bit stronger that made Mikan lose control of her balance.

"THUD"

A loud sound was heard that caught the attention of every one

"Itai, Anna you should not have pulled me that strong" Mikan said as she rubs her head. She still didn't realize that she made a scene

"Mikan are you all right?" Anna asked in full concern

A group of boys then approached her. It was her fan club; they approached her asking if she's all right and if she's hurt or if she had any injury.

Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt and said

"Hehe… No worries I'm just fine" She said

The boys then sighed in relief and gave Mikan a way. But still Mikan didn't know that she was standing in the middle of the way.

"Oi, Little girl" A familiar cold voice said

"Are you talk-." Mikan said as she raised an eye brow but she stopped when she faced the person she was talking to. Her shot wide and her mouth open wide… She saw a boy with Raven black hair and a pair of crimson eyes staring at her….

"AAAHHH it's you again" Mikan shouted not realizing that a bunch of students were surrounding her

"Is that a way of you greeting your BOYFRIEND" Natsume said in a teasing tone and emphasizing the word "boyfriend" but still calm

"Huh???? Since when did you become my boyfriend?" Mikan said as she walks towards Natsume stomping her feet... She was now standing in front of Natsume.

Natsume leaned forward to her making their faces 3 inches apart. And answered her

"Ever since the day we have kissed" Natsume said boldly

The girls around them screamed in excitement, some where saying how lucky Mikan is and some where saying that he doesn't deserve her…

"Mikan you're lucky….. Why didn't you tell me that you're going out with Natsume?" Anna said as she dramatically provoked her

"He is not my-." Mikan said but was cut off when Natsume envelope his arms around Mikan's shoulder

"She's just shy to tell you, right?" Natsume said as he gave Mikan a glare saying "Can't run away from me"

"No that's not true" Mikan said firmly as she brush off the arms of Natsume enveloping her "I just met him last night!" she reasoned out

"Mikan you are really lucky…. You just met him and now you are his girlfriend…. I envy you" Anna said

"I said he is not my boyfriend" Mikan said again after these words she ran out of sight.

Natsume just stood there, he didn't bother following her. He just smirked and enjoyed the little show that he made; he didn't give a care whether he embarrassed her or anything.

"I think you did too much" Freyer said to Natsume tapping him at the back

"You should not have done that" Jacques said to him

"Natsume you should apologize to her" Ruka said to him with a hint of disappointment

"hn…. I don't need to bother" he said coldly

After those words, the black fire went straight to a room prepared for them until they are called up.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?" Natsume said in a bored tone

"Half an hour" Jacques replied

"hn…" was all he replied as he stood up from his seat and started walking towards the door

"Where you going? " Freyer asked

"Kill off some time, I'm getting bored here" Natsume said and with that he left

Natsume went out through the back door. He knew that there will be no students around because all of the students were gathering at the stadium and lining up for their mini concert.

He walked by the garden of the school. He saw that the leaves of the trees were slowly withering. The wind blew and it was cold. He stared at the flying leaves…

"Same season just like two years ago" Natsume said with a sad tone as he went and sat under one of the trees…

He then clutched something inside his shirt. It was a white gold necklace. Its chain is white gold and it has a white gold ring that serves as the pendant. Sadness was written all over his face….

"It's been two years "Natusme said "but still I can't move on" He said talking to the necklace he was holding. His face was covered by his bangs, he is filled with sorrow. He was reminiscing something that happened two years ago….

When suddenly….

He heard a piano playing, but it wasn't ordinary. It was the same piece that, the person two years ago used to play. The piece being played is so melancholy; there was no happiness in it.

He then decided to look for the origin of the sound. His feet led him towards a theatre. He is standing in front of a huge building. Slowly he opened the door; he doesn't want to disturb the pianist.

He opened the door and found a girl with long brunet hair playing the piano. He walked silently in the middle and took a seat and listened to the song being played. But something else caught his attention, he saw the pianist crying while playing the sad piece.

"I wonder what's up with her." Natsume thought as he was having an interest to the pianist

**_Author's notes:_ Sorry for another long chapter…. Hope you didn't got bored reading…. Please tell me if it's lame or good or something else…. Please review…. Flames and comments are accepted**


	4. Musical cards

**_Author's notes:_ I'm really sorry for updating really late….. I was suppose to update the story last Sunday but I had an entrance exam and that's why I wasn't able to update the story…. Sorry again**

**I'm so grateful for those who reviewed…. It's really great that I have received that much review for the chapter two…. Hope you'll like this chapter too…. Please send your review… tell me if it's lame or bad…. And I'm sorry for updating late again…**

_**For those who don't know their age here it is:**_

_**Mikan Sakura: 15 yrs. Old**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Ruka Nogi: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Jacques Andrew : 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as jacks)**_

_**Freyer Malory: 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as Fre-yer)**_

CHAPTER 4: MUSICAL CARDS: THE QUEEN OF HEARTS AND THE JACK OF SPADES

_**There is a time for every thing….**_

_A time to be **born** and a time to **die**, a time to** plant** and a time to** uproot**,_

_A time to** kill **and a time to** heal**, a time to** tear down** and a time to** build**,_

_A time to **weep** and a time to **laugh**, a time to **mourn** and a time to **dance**,_

_A time to **scatter stone**, and a time to **gather them**,_

_A time to **embrace** and a time to **refrain**,_

_A time to **search** and a time to** give up**,_

_A time to **keep** and a time to** give away**,_

_A time to **tear** and a time to** mend**,_

_A time to **be silent** and a time** to speak**,_

_A time to** love** and a time to** hate**,_

_A time for **war** and a time for** peace**. _

_**What does the worker gain from his toil? **_

"Hey, what's wrong" Natsume voiced out coldly but his voice seemed placid as he walked towards the pianist

As soon as she heard him speak she immediately stopped playing the piano. She was shocked that some one was there listening to her and watching her cry…

"How long have you been there listening?" She asked him but in a very low voice that you can merely hear

The pianist didn't face him; instead she turned her back from him. She was still sobbing he can hear her.

"Not that long" Natsume answered as he was walking in the middle but stopped on the foot of the stage

"I see, did you liked the song" she said but still her voice was sad

Natsume didn't bother to reply.

She knew what the answer was, there was no need to voice it out, so she didn't questioned him.

He placed his hands on the platform of the stage and pulled himself up, and sat on the middle front edge of the stage. He leaned his body backward and looked up at the lights….. He then tilted a little to see a greater view of his pianist….

"Her features seemed familiar" he thought as he gazed upon her

"I must be going now" She said and stood up but still she didn't face him

"Wait…. Can you tell me your name?" He asked her out of no where

There was a deafening silence….. Nothing can be heard, not even a single sound was heard

She smiled a little, he knew it even though she hid it; he can feel it for some reason.

She didn't give him a reply instead she angled her head a little but still her face was unseen but she was able to see his face and smiled again………

"Have we met" he said it not a question but a statement but still his way of speaking is the same, no trace of emotion can be heard; maybe there is one, sadness or loneliness was it. He stated every word coldly….

"We might have…. It's better to keep it this way… sooner you'll find out" She said and walks off from him… There was a mystery on her last statement…..

Her foot steps echoed through out the room, she left him clueless. She left exiting through the back stage door…

"Typical" was all he said in his whisper as her return his look up on the lights

After she left and heard her close the door he stood up from his position and went towards the main door and left….

Meanwhile on the other side of back stage door a girl was leaning on it…..

"That was close…. I wonder if he recognized me" the pianist said in relief

"Mikan are you finished practicing?" a boy wearing eye glasses with blonde hair asked her

"Yuu it was just you… I thought it was somebody else" Mikan replied

"Why? Is someone here with you?" Yuu asked her

"Yeah… ummm let's say he is a friend of mine… sort of like that" Mikan replied

"I see…. So let's begin your practice again…. Your recital is nearing… you must practice really hard" Yuu reminded her

"All right let's go back to the piano…" She said

With that, both of them entered the room once again…. And Mikan began playing the same piece she played before, but this time she wasn't crying she was more of concentrating…..

Outside, the auditorium…

"So she didn't left" Natsume said as he heard the same piano piece was being played… he was on his way back to the waiting room… he didn't mind going back… he still needs to chill out a little because he is going to sing 10 songs consecutively……..

Arriving at the meeting place….

"Natsume, what took you so long?" Jacques said

"I forgot the time" was all he said

"We need to hurry up…. The show's about to start" Ruka said as he took his blue electric guitar

"Whatever… aren't you used in this kind of stuffs" Natsume stated to them

"We are and you should know how time is precious for us" Freyer told him as he picked his black electronic guitar….

"hn…" was all he said

They positioned themselves, Jacques was already sitting by the drums, Ruka was standing on the left holding his blue electric guitar while Freyer was standing on the right holding his red guitar. Natsume then stood in the middle; he was playing with the Mike.

**Inside the stadium…..**

"Folks, the time you've waited has arrived…. Let's welcome…. The Black Fire!" The announcer said as the whole audience started to scream and shout……

As the Name black fire was called smokes of red and black began to emerge the stage…. The spotlights were on; it was focused on the middle part…. Suddenly a part of the stage began to rise up…… revealing the band….

The guitars started playing…. The drums began thrashing…..

**(A/U Song: Numb by Linkin Park)**

**Numb**

**(Natsume) **I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes

_Ruka began walking towards Natsume…._

**(Ruka)** caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
**(Natsume)** every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**(Ruka) **caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow

_Natsume gestured his hands and he jump and he landed really hard making a thud on the stage at the same time with the hit of the drums…._

**(Natsume)** I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

_Natsume's eyes were scanning the audience….._

"_Where the hell is that girl" he thought as his eyes were scanning the audience and he closed it feeling the song's lyrics  
_  
can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

**(Ruka) **caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
**(Natsume) **every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**(Ruka) **caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
**(Natsume) **and every second I waste is more than I can take

_Natsume then angled himself a little…. He was walking towards, nearing the audience…._

_The audience shouted…_

"_Where is she now" Natsume thought_

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

_Natsume began scanning the audience again looking for a certain girl…_

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

_Natsume then walked back from his original position… he gestured his hands and jump again together and landed hard on the platform together with the hit of the drums but this time fountain fireworks appeared on the stage creating bright lights……_

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

When they've finished the first song, Natsume was beginning to be irritated…

"Tsk… she's suppose to be watching here…"Natsume said to himself

"Thank you…. Thank you… Now the Next song is "Why worry"…" Natsume said to the audience as he picked a bottle of water and began drinking it, to avoid any soreness of his throat….

The guitars started strumming again and the drums were thrashing again…. Another song began to play….

Natsume was scanning the audience through out the whole song until to the last song come…..He was already irritated then but somehow it doesn't affect his singing….

"For our Last song…… From the inside" Natsume said as he was slightly panting due to his singing

And for their finale the guitars and drums started playing again…. The disc jockey played the song…. The audience clapped their hands and shout….. Smokes began emitting through out the stage….

"_She isn't still here" Natsume thought as his eyes scanned the crowd "What the hell is she doing… we're almost finish here… damn it"_

(A/U Song: From the inside by Linkin Park)

**From the Inside**

_Natsume held the mike with both of his hands and closed his eyes_

**(Natsume) **I don't know who to trust your surprise

"_Something's wrong… Natsume he looks all irritated" Ruka thought as he began grabbing on of the mike and play his guitar_

**(Ruka)** (Everyone feels so far away from me)

_Natsume then walked towards the edge of the stage and put his left foot in front as he leaned on it slightly for support……_

**(Natsume) **Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies

**(Ruka) **(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)

(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)

"_Bull shit… I'm loosing all my patience… where the hell is she…has something happened to her" Natsume thought as he walks backward_

**(Natsume) **Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you

Tension is building inside steadily

"_He really is not in the mood" Ruka thought as he grabs hold of the mike again _

**(Ruka) **(Everyone feels so far away from me)

"_Where the-." Natsume thoughts but his thoughts were cut off when he saw a brunette girl running towards another girl with pink hair…. She was panting and as if apologizing to her friend _

**(Natsume) **Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me

"_Something's going on" Ruka thought as he watched his best friend's action_

**(Ruka) **(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)

"_She's here" Natsume thought and his façade began to change…… he smiled and his made the girl's in the audience shout…… his way of singing started to change into a much more good……_

**(Natsume) **Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you

I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You

"_Huh? what could've happened… one moment his irritated and the other he is smiling…. What's going on with him" Ruka wondered because he saw his best friend's actions were quite awkward…._

I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you

_Natsume looked up and closed his eyes…… he held on tight on the mike with both of his hands… his put his foot on the edge of the stage again and leaned forward as he was singing……_

Everything from the inside and just throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
Everything from the inside and just throw it all away

_He then stepped backward; standing in the slightly in the middle of the stage…… the hitting of the drums was hard……_

Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You

_Natsume then turned his back from the audience as he made his last gesture_

The whole crowd were screaming and clapping….. Natsume went back to his first position…… smoke's of red and black started to come out of the stage and together with the part of the stage where Natsume and his band were standing…… started to went down…..

**On the room where the black fire band was asked to rest….**

The band entered the room…. The door slammed open and closed as they enter it….. Natsume then threw himself towards the sofa and sat there comfortably……

"Nice going there Natsume" Freyer said as he sat on one of the sofa and grab hold of a bottle of water and threw one of it to Natsume

"No need to tell me" Natsume said still with no trace of emotion

"Natsume… it's the first time I've heard you sang like that especially on the last part…" Jacques said to him

"Really" was all he said

"Yeah and Natsume can I asked you why are you act-." Ruka said but was cut off when someone knocked on their door

Jacques stood up and went towards the door and opened it… when he opened the door he saw….

"Hey… Mikan did you liked our mini concert?" Jacques asked her as he opened the door for her letting her in but she wasn't alone…..

"Ummm…. It's-" Mikan said but she was interrupted

"She can't answer that… she just arrived when our last song was about to finish" Natsume said with a hint of irritation… his words has acid on it…

"Now that's the reason why" Ruka said all of a sudden as for the answer for his question was answered

"What are you saying" Freyer questioned him

"Nothing" was all he said

"Yeah… ummm sorry if I wasn't able to watch your concert" Mikan said as she bows her head as a sign of apologizing

"Where have you been" Natsume said but it wasn't a question more of a statement

"I was just… hey, I'm not obliged to tell you anyway" Mikan reasoned out

Natsume's eyebrows frown a little and then he stood up and gave Mikan a very bad glare but it wasn't a death glare… it's more like a glare due to jealousy …

"What are you looking at" Mikan said to Natsume as she folded her arms and titled a little

Natsume just gaze on her… he didn't answer her question instead he walked out from the room… he slammed the door really hard creating a huge thud…

"What's his problem?" Mikan asked the band as she was staring at the door

"Who knows" Ruka said with an enigma with his words

"Huh?" Mikan said as she can't understand what her cousin just told her

"Mikan aren't you going to introduce us with your little friend back there?" Freyer said to her

"Oh yeah I almost forgot… guys this is my friend Anna… Anna well you already know who they are" Mikan said as she introduce Anna to the band

After she has introduced her to the band both of them sat on the empty seats and they chatted for a long period of time until their topic was centered towards Mikan….

"Hey…. Mikan aren't you going to invite them for your up coming recital?" Anna said out of the blue

"Recital… you never mentioned that" Ruka said to her

"Well… I'm not planning of mentioning to you since Anna opened it… I want to invite you to my recital… here the place is already attached on the ticket hope you'll make it" Mikan said as she handed them four tickets

Ruka then took it from her and after a short while they left and so is the band…

**At Ruka's pad**

"Natsume why did you walked out" Freyer asked him

But Natsume didn't reply he was still irritated and all….. After that tiring concert the whole band rested for that day….

Time flew quickly… it was already Wednesday…. The recital of Mikan….

**Time: 6:30 pm**

Ruka, Jacques and Freyer were all getting ready to dress up for the recital…

"Hey what's up?" Natsume asked them as he was sitting comfortably on the sofa drinking some soda

"What kind of question is that…?" Freyer said

"It's a questioned asked by somebody who doesn't know what's going on" Natsume said coldly

"Don't tell me you forgot… its Mikan's recital today remember?" Freyer told him in sense of reminding him

"Hn… sorry for forgetting something I really don't know" Natsume said sarcastically

"Hey… Ruka, Jacques didn't you mentioned it to him" Freyer shouted as he grab his black shirt and a white tuxedo vest…

"Nope... did you Ruka?" Jacques shouted as he wore his jeans, red shirt and black tuxedo vest

"Nah… I thought you did" Ruka shouted back as he was looking at his image in the mirror… he was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and a black tuxedo vest

"Thanks for your concern" Natsume said ironically

"Hey don't say that…" Freyer told him "You should prepare now, that is if you want to come"

"Hn… mellow music... too boring… where will be the venue" Natsume said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards his room… it is his way of saying yes even though it wasn't directly

"It will be at her school at their main auditorium" Ruka said

"What ever" Natsume shouted

"Never mind, so are you coming or not" was a defeated answer from Ruka

"I told you that I'll be bored there" Natsume shouted

"If that's your decision, I wont argue anymore" Ruka said as he walked towards the together with Jacques and Freyer

"Anyway, If you change your mind I'll be leaving the ticket here, the program will start at 7:00" Ruka said emphasizing the word change as he put down the ticket on the table near the door along with a car key then shuts the door

Outside Ruka's pad

"Hey you think it's all right not forcing him to come?" Jacques asked

"Yeah it'll be fine" Ruka said confidently as they walk towards the elevator

"Are you sure... won't Mikan be disappointed" Freyer added

"She won't be disappointed even a bit" was Ruka's confident reply as the door of the elevator opens

"How can you say that?" Jacques asked him as the three of them entered the elevator

"Because I know that he'll be coming" Ruka said

"How sure, are you?" Freyer asked him then the elevator rang telling them that they are already on the ground floor

"Hundred percent" Ruka said as he steps out of the elevator

"Any proof" was Jacques dare

"He did ask for the venue… it only means his interested he just doesn't want to admit it" Ruka said as they walk towards their band's limousine

"Hn… I guess you have a point" Freyer said as they entered the limousine and closed the door telling the driver to drive them towards Mikan's school

Meanwhile inside Ruka's pad…….

Natsume was still inside his room…

He opened his closet and took out his gray tuxedo vest and a brown suit jacket…

He was wearing black jeans with 6 pockets and all of the zippers were silver, he has a chain on his belt, he wore a black shirt with a skull pirate printed in it….

After finishing getting dressed he ran towards the door and checks the time in his watch… It was already quarter to seven…

"Better hurry" Natsume told himself as he grab the ticket and car key quickly

"Ruka you're the best" Natsume said as he ran towards the elevator in a hurry

He then went to the basement and searched for Ruka's car… It was a black convertible Mercedes Mc Larren…. Natsume started the engine and drove the car recklessly

"I'm going to be late" He said when suddenly on his way he saw something…. He then hit the brake and went inside the shop and after a few minutes he was holding something…. Then he started the engine and again he recklessly drove the car…….

**At the recital Venue**

It didn't take Ruka, Jacques and Freyer a very long time to arrive at the venue…..

Upon entering the auditorium, they were already center of the attention, many students and other people surrounded them, and some were taking picture and asking for their autographs… Finally a group of guards shove off the crowd so Ruka, Jacques and Freyer can go to their seats…. They were waving at their fans as they walk towards their seat….

Their seats were at the front where you can really see the one who is going to be playing……

**Time: 7:15 pm the recital isn't still starting**

"Isn't it suppose to be starting" Freyer said as the crowd behind them starting to make a fuss

"Yeah… supposed to be fifteen minutes ago…" Jacques said as he put one of his fingers on his left cheek

On the back stage….

All of the students and people back there were in a panic

"Hey have you found her yet?" Yuu said in a very worried tone

"No… she's No where to be found" A crew shouted

"Mikan where can you be at a time like this" Yuu said as he sigh

**Outside the auditorium……**

"Geez, I'm so late" Natsume said as he was running towards the auditorium when suddenly stopped as he heard someone out breath as if that some one is having a problem….

Natsume being curious walked towards that person, he found himself in the middle of a flower garden, but there was no flower, there were just dried leaves and a cold breeze of wind…. He saw a small fountain with blue lights on it….. He gazed up on the sky; the moon was shining brightly creating a romantic ambience, there were lots of stars pinned in the sky, twinkling like little diamonds…..

"hn…Must be imagining" Natsume said as he turned his back from the garden but before he could make a step heard another piercing sigh…..

He then turn around and looked at the source of the deep exhalation….. He scanned the whole place when suddenly his sight laid eyes on somebody…..

"_What is she doing here" Natsume thought_

"Hey aren't you supposed to be inside?" Natsume told the person he saw as he walked towards her

**_Author's notes:_ Sorry for another long chapter…. Hope you didn't got bored reading…. Please tell me if it's lame or good or something else…. Please review…. Flames and comments are accepted**


	5. Open the second card of destiny

**_Author's notes:_ I'm so grateful for those who reviewed…. It's really great that I have received that much review for the chapter four …. Hope you'll like this chapter too…. Please send your review… tell me if it's lame or bad…. And I'm sorry for updating late again… Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ….**

_**For those who don't know their age here it is:**_

_**Mikan Sakura: 15 yrs. Old**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Ruka Nogi: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Jacques Andrew : 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as jacks)**_

_**Freyer Malory: 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as Fre-yer)**_

_**Akira Fujitaka: 15 yrs. Old**_

CHAPTER 5: OPEN THE SECOND CARD OF DESTINY _SERENDIPITY_

_**One ship sails East,  
And another West,  
By the self-same winds that blow,  
Tis the set of the sails  
And not the gales,  
That tells the way we go.**_

_**Like the winds of the sea  
Are the waves of time,  
As we journey along through life,  
Tis the set of the soul,  
That determines the goal,  
And not the calm or the strife.**_

_**By Ella Wheeler**_

"Hey aren't you supposed to be inside?" Natsume told the person he saw as he walked towards her

The girl with amber eyes gaze upon the person in front of her. Her gentle amber eyes met with a very tantalizing crimson orbs… a sudden gush of wind blew… the dried leaves whistled…. As it gracefully flew with the wind on the night sky…… Her hairs which are half knotted lay gently and the ones that are left down were curled…. The wind blew her hair as she was looking straight at him…. Her face was covered by doubts….

She didn't give him an answer; instead she gave out another heavy sigh…

"Am I supposed to repeat my question" Natsume said coolly to her as he approached her by the bench…

"I'm…. just feeling… a little bit of… I am having doubts if I should continue" Mikan said as she sets out another sigh and stared blankly at the sky…

The wind blew another cold breeze… Natsume's raven hair was blown gently by the wind… his left hand was inside his pocket while his right is holding something… Natsume then stopped right in front of her then sat beside her… The moon and the stars served as their light at the moment…he then took off the jacket that he was wearing and place it on Mikan's shoulder…

"Huh?" Mikan wondered by his actions

"It's freezing, you might catch a cold" Natsume told her as he leaned a little backward and stared at the sky…

She stared at him for a moment… she was stunned by his action… he never liked the guy because she thinks that his a little too shady and a pervert… but this time he seemed more like a placid, quiet, gentleman who is comforting her….

"Thanks… but how a-." She said but he interrupted her

"I'm not a weakling" He said as if reading her thoughts as he gazed upon her… giving her a straight look on the eyes

"I see..." she said... It took her a short moment to absorb what he just said "Hey... Didn't you just call me a weakling?!" Mikan said almost shouting at him

It was quiet… Natsume stared at the stars… the wind is blowing really cold…

"Yeah I just did" Natsume replied to her calmly

"You can't ca-." Mikan said but he interrupted her again

"Only weak people doubt things before their decision" Natsume said intelligently

The wind blew the scattered dried leaves again as it whistled with the cement ground… The full moon giving them a romantic ambience was covered by a dark cloud… it started to get dim…Mikan eyes shot big… she was astounded to what he just said…This made her quiet for a short moment… she stared at the person beside her… he looks so different she thought…

"I guess you're right" She said in a very low tone as she bowed her head and clutched on the tuxedo that was placed neatly on her shoulder

"No doubt about that" he calmly said

She didn't give him another reply for she has nothing to say to him… She then cast out another sigh but it was heavier this time….

"I don't have any coward girl-friend" Natsume suddenly said as he switch his attention towards the person beside him and looked straight at her

"Huh?" She said in wonder as she slowly raises her head looking towards his direction… her amber eyes met with his crimson orbs… a shaft of the moon's light gave a clear view to his striking face… for a moment she stared at the person beside her… she saw a very handsome lad… a face were no trace of emotions can be seen but a warm feeling can be found…

"I understand" Mikan said as she smiles cheerfully to the person beside her

He then gave a rare smile back at her… a smile saying that everything will be fine, just trust me… a stream of the moon's light passed by his face giving another clear view of his handsome face…. This time he has a smile painted on his face… This guise made Mikan's heart pound differently… and each moment as she looks at his face, a feeling of tense is overcoming her….

"And as for your good luck charm" Natsume said

He slowly crouched towards her… Mikan was staring at his crimson eyes as if she was slowly hypnotized by the person in front of her… Natsume then held on Mikan's face… Slowly their faces are nearing… She can feel his breath… She then closed her eyes and for some reason she doesn't have any urge to fight back… her lips were trembling… Slowly his lips rest on hers… a very warm feeling went into her body… she can feel something weird… a tint of red rushed by her face….Natsume then gave more to her… he then gave her a very passionate kiss… as the moment pass by it becomes deeper and deeper…

"What is this I'm feeling" Mikan thought as her heart pounds rapidly… she is feeling something weird… it was unexplainable… is it happiness? But it wasn't like that… all sorts of question popped out from her head…

She then closed her eyes tightly and gave in to the kiss that Natsume gave to her… she followed every move he was doing…

"Am I doing the right thing" she thought but she can't feel any doubts inside of her….

Every time their kiss deepens, her heart pounds more rapidly… Natsume then guides her to every move she must take… they cherished every second of that moment… and with a bit on her lower lip Natsume finally released her from his kiss… He then licked his lips and bit his lower lip… he smirked a little…

Mikan then opened her eyes slowly… she can feel her cheeks became warm… and with her amber eyes laid sight on the person who gave her a heartfelt kiss… no words was able to escape from her mouth… she was dumbfounded… Suddenly she was shot back to reality when….

"You should go now" Natsume said coolly as if nothing ever happened

"Huh…Ah Right..." She said but still she has a little out of herself as she stood up slowly

"You should do your job well… brake a leg… after all you're my girl-friend" Natsume said to her as he emphasize the words "my girl friend" he then smiled at her

"I will" Mikan said as she began to walk towards the auditorium but then she stopped for a moment and shouted back to him "And I'm not your girl friend" and with that she hurried back to the auditorium… where lots of crowd were beginning to think if the recital will be canceled…

Natsume then smiled a little and gaze back at the sky… he smiled to the stars as he clutches the necklace he wore…

"I guess I'm moving on… without me even noticing it" he said as he looked back at the place where Mikan vanished… his hands then move a little to his right… he then felt something….

"Oh shoot… I forgot to give her these" he said "I'm such an idiot" he added then quickly he ran towards the auditorium where Mikan will be performing

**At the back stage of the auditorium…**

**Time 7:30 every body is in a major panic…**

"Oh no… I think we should cancel the show" Yuu said in disappointment "Mikan if you will not arrive here with in five seconds I will…"

but he was interrupted by the slamming of the door…. It revealed a beautiful brunet girl…

"Yuu, I'm really sorry for being late" she said as she quickly went towards the side door of the stage

"I love you Mikan" Yuu exclaimed as he was relief when she showed up "Mikan what happened to you? And why is your lip wounded?" Yuu asked in wonder

"I spaced out a little… it's a good luck charm" Mikan said as she was in a hurry to get on the stage…

"Any way let's forget the minor details and do our thing" Yuu said as he began shouting at the staffs inside the auditorium….

**Outside, where the stage is…**

"Is the show going to be cancelled?" Freyer asked his two friends

"Yeah and Ruka you told us that Natsume will follow, I'm beginning to doubt that" Jacques said

"I'm sure he will" Ruka said as he scanned the crowd

Suddenly the lights were turned off… a bright spot light appeared revealing the host for tonight…

"Ladies and gentlemen… we want to apologize for the inconvenience... Finally the show is about to start… Please welcome Miss Mikan Sakura!" The host shouted as the spot light turned its direction towards the right side revealing very gorgeous lass…

By the announcement of the host Mikan began to walk on the stage towards the black organ… She was wearing spaghetti strapped chiffon dress which is made by a satin… it has a slanting cut the highest cut started just about at her thighs and flows diagonally three inches below her knees… it was color pink fading to lavender …. The dress showed her perfect curves…

Mikan then took the seat on the organ

**Mean while in the back stage…**

The door slammed opened revealing a raven haired boy who is panting…

"Where is she" He asked the staffs

The staffs inside especially the girls screamed when they saw the famous vocalist walked inside the back stage… No one entertained his question except for one…

"Excuse me sir..." a boy with blonde hair and had eye glasses asked him "who are you looking for?"

"Finally someone normal" Natsume said to himself "do you know where Mikan is"

"Yes she's right there" Yuu said as he points his finger towards the stage

Natsume the rushed towards the place when suddenly…

A familiar musical piece was played… with this he felt as if time stopped… he stopped from running and walk towards the place where Yuu pointed him at and the source of the sound…

When he got there he saw a velvet red curtain… as he was nearing he can hear the beautiful piece that was being played… though it was beautiful… it reminds him of a very sad past… a past he wants to forget… he slowly and carefully peek through the curtains and to his surprise he saw a brunet girl playing the piece… he saw a trace of sadness while she was playing…. He watched her with his eyes….

"She's so beautiful" Natsume thought

When suddenly somebody tapped him on the back… he then turns his gaze towards the person who disturbed his thoughts…

"The music is really relaxing and very beautiful, right?" Yuu suddenly said to him as he stood just beside him

"Yeah" was all that Natsume said

"But though it's beautiful, for her the song is bitter" Yuu said with a very low tone

"Huh? Why say so" Natsume asked him but still his voice is the same

**Meanwhile outside, where the stage is……**

As Mikan began to play her first piece… Ruka's eyes shot big… he crouched a little bit forward and smiled a little…

"She finally decided to play it huh…" he said to no one

"What do you mean?" Jacques questioned him

"She never played that song…after her mother died… six years ago…" Ruka said in a serious and sad tone as he leaned back wards… resting his back on his seat…

"What is the connection of her mother and the piece?" Freyer asked him for he was confused by what Ruka told him

It took Ruka a short moment before he could answer back…..

"When we were still young… Mikan used to play that song with her mother… every day I see and hear play this piece with her mother… they were both laughing as if nothing was wrong…. That's what we thought until…

_Flash back_

_The weather was bad there was a thunder storm…… A huge roar of thunder was heard… the wind blew vigorously as if it can pull down a huge tree…a lightning strike in the dark clouds……_

_Inside a huge dark room a young girl was crying as she buried her head on the edge of the bed…_

"_Mikan don't cry…you know mother doesn't want to see you crying" a weak lady's voice said_

"_Y-yes mother…" she obediently said as she tried to stop her self from crying_

_A hand tapped her head weakly and gestured her to come closer to her…_

"_Mikan will you be a dear and play mommy the song we used to play" her mother said and gave out a very weak smile_

_Even though she doesn't want to do it, she still obeyed her mother's last wish… the little girl sat at the piano, in front of her mother's bed… her little fingers started to touched the keyboard… as she pressed the first key, tears burst out of her eyes… she began playing the musical piece that once she played with her dear mother as they laugh together…she played every note reminiscing the past that can't be brought back… she wished those moments won't stop and this moment where she is in is just an absolute nightmare and once she wakes up she will see her mother's smiling face and feel the warm hug……_

_Suddenly she heard voices of the workers panicking…they were yelling…she heard one said call the doctor quick…but still she didn't stop playing, she knew her mother wants to hear her play the piece…the door slammed opened revealing a panting doctor, he quickly went straight to the bed of Mikan's mother…he checked for her pulse…_

_A thunder echoed through out place…a light strike dividing the night sky into halves…Mikan just kept on playing even though she knew she should be beside her mother…Then the doctor dropped the wrist of Mikan's mother and nod saying that she's gone…Mikan didn't stop playing the piano…she was crying…not until another thunder echoed as if saying to her it's time to go back to your mother's arms and bid your farewell…_

_End of Flash back_

"That's sad" Freyer said as he felt sympathy towards Mikan

**On the side of the stage…**

"So that's the reason why she's crying" Natsume thought as he heard Yuu's story about Mikan's not so sweet past…

"Anyways… I think she got over it… she plays now the piece right" Yuu said and with that he tapped again Natsume's shoulder and went back to the back stage

Natsume then stared at Mikan, he never knew that the recital was a test of courage for her... he then remembered what she told him a few minutes ago… about doubting if she should continue… he now understands why she is sighing really hard….

After a few minutes… Natsume heard the audience applaud… it was a sign that she was already finished… he then stood beside the door where she will enter…

"I did it" Mikan said as she touched her lip "what a good luck charm" she thought as she was walking towards the door of the backstage… she then reached for the door knob and opened the door suddenly…

"You did well" A familiar voice surprised her

She then gazed towards the person who gave her a surprising comment…

"Thank you…Natsume" she said as she closes the door and face him

Natsume then gave her a bouquet of pink, red, white and tea rose

"hn... I was unable to give these to you back there" Natsume told her as he handed her the flowers

Mikan smiled at Natsume as he handed the flowers to her… her eyes gleamed with happiness upon receiving the bouquet… she was surprised by the gift Natsume gave to her but what surprised her more is the fact that he can be sweet…

"That's new" Mikan said

"I guess the good luck charm worked after all" Natsume said as he points at her lips

Mikan blushed because of this and tried to hide it by turning her back from him…

"I guess it did, who knows" she answered back

Even though she turn around to hide her blush, it didn't escaped Natsume's eyes… he then approached her and took her hand and his fingers crossed with hers… this made Mikan blush even more…

"Let's go" Natsume said to her as he grab her hand and drag her towards the door

"Where to?" Mikan asked him as she follows him

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing three handsome boys…

"Mikan!" Freyer and Jacques shouted as they ran towards her and hugged her

"You did a good job Mikan we're so proud of you" Freyer said as he rubs his left cheek to Mikan's right cheek

"You're so adorable back there" Jacques said as he pinches Mikan's left cheek

"Thanks" Mikan uttered as she was feeling uncomfortable with their cheers but still she tried to smile

"Ummm…guys I think you should stop doing that" Ruka uttered to Jacques and Freyer

"Hey" Natsume said coldly

Slowly both Freyer and Jacques turned their head towards the source of the familiar voice.

"Ehhh… Natsume how long have you been standing there?" Freyer asked him as he stopped pestering Mikan, and walked towards Natsume and rest his arm to his shoulder

"Longer than you did" Natsume said to him coldly

Freyer's eyes spotted something… he saw Natsume's holding Mikan's hand…

"So that's why" He said then walked back towards Ruka

Finally Jacques stopped playing with Mikan and walked towards Ruka….

"Hey Mikan when is your semester break?" Ruka suddenly asked her out of the blue

"One week from now, why you ask?" Mikan answered to him with a questioning look

"Well, I was planning on inviting you to Hawaii… Maybe you would like to have some fun…" Ruka said as he smiled to his cousin

"Sure no problem, who's in?" she replied

Natsume just frowned a little; he knew Ruka is up to something…

"Well, the four of us and maybe some girls to accompany us" he replied

"Can I bring a friend?" Mikan suddenly asked Ruka

Natsume raised an eyebrow when he heard what Mikan said. He thought that it will be Anna but the again…

"You're bringing Anna?" Ruka inquired

"Nope… She told me that she'll be spending her break in Paris, her mom invited her to have a little trip" Mikan replied as she puts a finger on her chin

"Then who?" Ruka wondered

Natsume frowned again…

"Well I was planning on bringing…" Mikan said then pause for a while

Natsume listened carefully to what name and who is she going to say…

"Akira" Mikan continued

Upon hearing the name Ruka shriveled and goose bumps appeared on his skin… Natsume got annoyed just hearing the name…

"Are y-you sure you want him to accompany you?" Ruka said as he was sweat dropping after hearing the name

"Yeah… I promised him that I'll be spending the break with him" Mikan said

"Who's this Akira guy" Natsume stated very coldly, in every word there is a trace of acid

"He is our childhood friend, he is close to Mikan" Ruka replied

"Is that so" Natsume said as he raised an eyebrow and jealousy can be seen with in his eyes….

"Something wrong?" Mikan inquired to Natsume, she was too dense to feel that he is jealous by this Akira guy…

"Nope… Nothing at all" Natsume said as he held on Mikan's hand more tightly

Time flew again quickly…. and as each day pass by… Mikan and Natsume's unfrequented and confusing so called relationship gets deeper…

One week later… At the Airport

"She's late again" Natsume mumbled as a girl clings her arms to his right arm

"Don't worry, she called me a few minutes ago and said that they are already near" Ruka said and with a split second a girl shouted from a short distance…

"Sorry for being late" she said as she was holding hands with a very handsome black hair guy with beautiful brown orbs….

"No worries…" Ruka replied as he distanced from Mikan

"By the way I want you all to meet Akira" Mikan said as he introduced a very handsome lad beside him

"Nice to meet y'all" Akira said in a very manly voice

**_Author's notes:_ Sorry for another long chapter…. Hope you didn't got bored reading…. Please tell me if it's lame or good or something else…. Please review…. Flames and comments are accepted**


	6. The card of intimacy

**_Author's notes: thank you very much for those who reviewed for the last chapter… I'm so grateful that you liked that chapter… I'm sorry if the outfit for the recital isn't clear… when I said tuxedo… I only meant the jackets…. That's all…. Hope you liked this chapter…. Please don't forget to send your reviews... I'm also sorry i have just updated the story it's because someone in my family died... so please bear with me... thanks... please don't forget to send your reveiws.._**

**_For those who don't know their age here it is:_**

_**Mikan Sakura: 15 yrs. Old**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Ruka Nogi: 16 yrs. Old**_

_**Jacques Andrew : 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as jacks)**_

**_Freyer Malory: 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as Fre-yer)_**

_**Akira Fujitaka: 15 yrs. Old**_

CHAPTER 6: THE CARD OF INTIMACY

_When love is accompanied wit deep intimacy, it raises us to the highest level of human experience. In this exalted space, we can surrender our egos, become vulnerable and know levels of joy and well-being unique among life experiences. We attain a glimpse of the rapture that can be ours. Boundaries are blurred, there are no limitations and we rejoice in union. We become one and, at the same time, both.  
--Leo Buscaglia (Born For Love)_

"Nice to meet y'all" Akira said in a very manly voice as he waved his hands towards the band… he then spotted Ruka who is just a distanced from him with a girl blonde girl….

"Ruka… long time no see" Akira said as he gazed and eyed at Ruka

Ruka then shriveled inside in just the sight of Akira, goose bumps began to appear on his skin..

"Yeah… anyway let's go now guys… we should check in" Ruka said trying to avoid any of Akira's little confrontation…

"Ruka, are you all right…. You seemed pale" Freyer said as he stood beside his band mate with a raven haired girl clinging on his arm..

"you think?... you must've been imagining things.." Ruka said as they walk through the airport heading towards their plane…

"Natsume, so what are you planning to do tonight" The girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes said in a flirtatious tone

Natsume on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to her… instead he was starring towards a brunet girl who is happily talking to a black haired boy… they were laughing and seemed to be having fun… this irritates him so much…

"stop flirting… it disgusts me" Natsume suddenly said almost yelling as his was colder than ever, he then glared at Mikan and Akira with his eyes full of annoyance towards the boy… then he frowned a little…

Mikan eyes shot big, she was shock by the words that escaped Natsume's mouth and most especially by the way he looked at her in disgust…. This almost killed her (not literally), as if time suddenly stopped, something inside of her just prickled her heart… her mind was full of enigma… she was confused why Natsume said those stuffs and most of all glared at them like that…

suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by…..

"What the hell is the matter with you…, remember this, you just asked me to accompany you… and if you ever dare to say those kind of words to me… I'm getting out of here" The girl with blonde hair said threatening Natsume of her leaving him…as she was affected by the words Natsume said and misinterpreted it to be his reply to her…. She then gripped Natsume's wrist…

"Shut up!" Natsume said coldly to the girl almost yelling

"I'm not talking to you moron if that's what you think… and if you want to leave that's more convenient for me, I have no time to waste for slut like you…" he said as he poured all of his irritation towards the girl…

He then brushed off the girls grip on his wrist and walked a head of them,

Everyone was taken aback by what Natsume did… he just made a scene… it was a good thing that the VIP's were the last one to board the plane so no one else around saw the cruelty he did towards the obnoxious girl…

"Natsume come back here!" the blonde girl demanded

Suddenly he stop, he then tilted a little to give the girl another disgusting look and…

"About me asking you to accompany me… you were JUST my last resort and I have no choice 'coz the girl I was SUPPOSE to be spending this whole stupid trip preferred to be with a BRAINLESS SCUM BAG" Natsume said coldly to her emphasizing the word "just", "suppose" and most of all "brainless scumbag….

Upon saying his last words to her he glared to Akira again and gave him a very evil look which is much worst than the death glare he usually uses… he then continued his walk towards the plane leaving his friends hanging on the air….

"Natsume…" Ruka said slowly in a very low tone as they walked towards the plane… he sensed that his best friend is already jealous of Mikan being with Akira

The blonde girl was left hanging on the air… to her fury being embarrassed publicly she walked away and left the airport…

Finally they have entered the plane… upon entering the plane, they searched for the seats which Ruka have reserved for them weeks before he asked Mikan…

Ruka, Freyer and Jacques were seating side by side with their partners for that trip….

Since Akira was just tagging along, his seat was far from Mikan, since it was unexpected….

Mean while…

"Seat 2-A" Mikan said as she was looking for her assigned seat "Aha.. here it is" she said as she put her bag to her seat and sat "who might be my seatmate" she thought as she looked outside the plane's window…..

The sky was calm as the ocean, the sky is very bright, the weather is just right for a 28 hour trip…

"Hmm… I wonder…. What happened, or where did that blond girl went…. After natsume ditched her" Mikan thought as she was staring at the sky, remembering what just happened a few minutes ago…

Suddenly, she felt someone sat beside her… being curious to who is the person she is going to seat with during her long trip, Mikan gaze on the person…

She was then surprised with the person she saw… a very familiar person…

"Natsume, I didn't expect that you'll be my partner here" Mikan said as she smiled at him cheerfully

"Hn…" was all Natsume replied "I wasn't expecting in having a you as my seatmate here, I was hoping to have a very hot person to seat beside me" Natsume then said to her as he took the seat belt and locked it…

"Sorry to disappoint you" Mikan said sarcastically as she took the seat belt and buckle it up

"What's the matter, getting jealous, don't tell me you've fallen for me" Natsume said to her in his teasing tone as rests his elbow to the arm chair with his head resting on his palm… he then looked staright in to her eyes

She then eveded his eye contact with her and….

"I-I wasn't moron… and why should I? I don't have any reason and your- your not my type" Mikan said as a faint tint of red passed through her cheeks

Natsume then smirked at her, he really enjoys seeing her blush…

"really" Natsume said as he arrowed his eyes "then tell me"

"What?" Mikan questioned as she finally looked at him

"Why did you let me kiss you" Natsume said

her amber gentle eyes met with his crimson tantalizing eyes… the flash of moment that she shared with Natsume that time, under the spell of the moon went back to her memory… Upon remembering this, her blush grew extraordinary…

Then there was a deafening silence, even a slightest fall of a needle can be heard

"I remember that moment, now come to think about it why didn't I pushed him away like I usually do" Mikan asked herself but unfortunately she can't find any answer… she was again spacing out and being trapped with in her thoughts… suddenly….

"can't say a word" Natsume interrupted her thoughts "you like me" he said confidently

"it's not like that" she reasoned out "I don't like you" she said as she was trying to escape his provocations….

"you like me when I'm all like a gentle man, so if I am going to be gentle…" he said as he gave her a very evil look and licked his lips

"You're going to play with me tonight" he continued in a perverted manner

"And who gave you that idea!" Mikan said almost shouting at him

"Calm down, you don't have to worry a thing" Natsume said in an assuring tone as he leaned closer to her and held on her face "I'll be gentle with you, and since it's your first time I'm going to make sure that you'll enjoy it" he whispered in her ears in a very seductive tone

"Pervert! Get away from me ass hole" Mikan shouted at him as she pushed him back to his seat

Fortunately for her, they were the only ones to be seated in the first class cabin…

"No need to get all that excited" Natsume said as he gave her another seductive look

"if you're in a hurry we can do it now" Natsume said as he points towards the planes comfort room

"I'm not exited! Moron can't you understand that" Mikan said as her blush grew stonger

"don't deny it, I know you're craving for it" Natsume provoked to her again as he rest his elbow on the arm rest and his head leaning on his palm…

"I don't have to deny it 'coz-." Mikan said

"'coz you also liked it" Natsume continued what she is about to say

"Yeah that's right" Mikan said as she didn't realize what Natsume said, after a few seconds she finally absorbed what he said…

"Ehh… I mean that's not it…" Mikan said as she was trying to clear out what she said before

"So you finally admitted it huh" Natsume said to her calmly

"No… you got it all wrong" She reasoned out to him

"You're playing naughty, little girl" he said

Mikan being defeated has no words to tell him, because no matter what she says, he will always provoke him and in the end… it'll appear that he is right… she then unlocked her seatbelt and stood up…

Suddenly…

A hand gripped her wrist making her stop…

"I'm going to Akira, maybe I can have some DESCENT talk with him" Mikan said emphasizing the word descent

natsume on the other hand hearing the name Akira, made his blood boil… he then frowned a little… as a sign of irritation

"go back to your seat" Natsume commanded her

"and why should I" Mikan rebelliously said to him as she pulls her wrist from him

"Sit down" Natsume ordered her, he is not yelling but with his tone cold tone… one will obey his words immediately… he then tighten his hold on her wrist

"Why should I… answer" Mikan replied to him

" _What's goin on with him…don't tell me that he is jealous with Akira" she thought as she keenly put in to a whole the jigsaw words of Natsume_

"The plane is about to fly… so seat back… if you don't want to be lectured by the stewardess" Natsume said to her as he points towards the stewardess

The stewardess was looking at her, Mikan then got embarrassed by the fact that she is thinking too much, even though in reality her thoughts were true… she then sat back and buckled up her seat belt… the plane then took off… when the plane now in still in the air… the headsets where handed out

"Why didn't you tell me at first place that, that's the reason" Mikan whispered to Natsume

"I did told you, but you were too stubborn to listen" natsume said as he puts on the headset on his ears and listened to a very loud music

"geez" was all Mikan said, she forgot her idea of going to Akira and have some descent chat

After a few hours, Mikan got bored of watching or listening to music, she then fell a sleep, her head unconsciously fell on Natsume's shoulder, natsume noticing it, didn't bother to wake up… instead he watched her sleep, innocently… as he was watching her sleep, it gave him very sleepy feeling that made him doze off… he then rest his head on Mikan's head and took her hand and held on it…

"I never thought that in such a short time knowing you, I'll fall for you" Natsume thought as he was lying on Mikan's head

"I'm starting a new chapter, and I'm ready to leave her… it's been two years, since I was left hanging on the same ground… I won't let the same incident happen to her, I'll protect her no matter what the cause is... this time" he thought as he clutch on the necklace he was wearing and held more tightly on Mikan's hand

And after that he fell asleep, after a few more hours, Natsume woke up, they are already at Hawaii… it was morning there, a stream of the sun's light, hit the face of Mikan… giving a very clear view to her innocent face… natsume then gave her his rare smile…. Then…..

"Hey… wake up" Natsume said to her

"huh?... are we already here?" Mikan said as he opens her eyes slowly revealing her amber eyes as she lifts her head

"Did you enjoy your sleep" Natsume said to her

"Yes… it was really comfortable" Mikan replied without the knowledge that she slept on his shoulder

Natsume just gave her a smirked, which puzzled her….

"huh? What's up with you" Mikan said as she stretched her arms and gazed at the window

"wow!" Mikan exclaimed in a very childish way

"it's awesome" Mikan said

"there is nothing so Unusual here" Natsume said coolly as he shrugged a little due to the stiffness he felt because Mikan slept on his shoulders for a long time

"really? But it's… anyways there's no point arguing with you" Mikan said as she brush her hair preparing for their arrival

"hey, Natsume" Mikan asked him as he looked straight at him

"hn…" was all the response he gave to her as he gaze at her gesturing that he is listening

"do you know how to surf?" Mikan asked him out of the blue as she put inside her bag her brush neatly

"Who knows" was a very puzzling answer from him

"hey, c'mon tell me… do you" Mikan insisted for a sensible answer

"why you asked" Natsume said to her but it wasn't a question but rather a statement

"Well… it's just …. Just tell me if you know how" Mikan said avoiding the question natsume blurted at her

"Yeah I do, so is there a big deal about it" he replied to her

"can you teach me how to?" Mikan said pleading him to teach her….

Natsume just leered at her… in his eyes a playful game can be seen…

"Sure…" natsume said as he pause for a while

"really?" she confirmed the answer

Suddenly, Natsume crouched forward to her, he then whispered to her ears

"Yeah… if you make it out with me tonight" he whispered as he played with his fingers her neatly combed and soft hair

Mikan, upon hearing the words that escaped Natsume's mouth, a faint blush appeared at her face… she then pushed him away from her…

"Shut up pervert!" Mikan shouted

natsume just gave her a smirk as he comfortably sat at his seat…

Finally, after staying a couple of minutes in the air they have landed at Honolulu International Airport…

"finally we've arrived… I can't tolerate another minute with a pervert like you" Mikan blurted as she stepped out of the plane

"you think I enjoyed the flight with an off-putting person like you" natsume said ironically as he stepped out of the plane and stretched his arms

As soon as Natsume and the band stepped out of the plane, a group of fans were yelling….

"Natsume! You're the best" a girl from the crowd shouted

Natsume then just snubbed whatever their fans are shouting…

"Don't be so humble, you're not that great" Mikan said as she commented the reaction Natsume gave

"Whatever" Natsume replied to her coldly

Mikan just turned her back from him to avoid any public arguments, because she knows that, it's not good for their and especially for his reputation…

"hey Akira" Mikan shouted as she run towards the black haired boy and cling at his arms

natsume seeing the picture in front of him got irritated and ….

"hey… stop FLIRTING with those annoying fans" natsume called for them but he is really saying this words for Mikan

After saying this, he then walked a head of them…

"should I tell natsume about Akira?" ruka asked himself as he watch his bestfriend walk out from them all irritated "but where's the fun? Nah… he should figure this one out" ruka then contradict his thoughts

"Hey wait for us" Ruka shouted as he was walking faster along with his band mates, Mikan and Akira

After catching up with Natsume, they finally arrived at the receiving area…

"Who's gonna pick us?" freyer asked Ruka as they were walking

"of course the crew from Halekulani" Ruka said confidently as he said the name of the five star resort they are going to stay at

After a few minutes, they were escorted to their car and went straight to the resort…

At the resort lobbies….

"So here are your keys" Ruka said as he handed out their keys

he then gave Mikan a key, Natsume then noticed that Ruka didn't gave any keys to Akira….

"Hey, Ruka… where is he going to stay" natsume said to Ruka pointing to Akira

"Well…" Ruka said as he pause for a moment "in his case… he'll be staying with Mikan"

natsume then raised an eyebrow at Ruka and sneered at him..

"What does he mean in his case?" Natsume thought as he absorbed what Ruka said

"Any other question" Ruka said as he looked at everyone…. No one replied to him

"good… let's just rest for an hour and meet here" ruka said

After those words, they split up and went to their respective rooms, each of them got the best room; the partial ocean view room. It has one king or two twin beds, balcony with partial ocean view, down duvet cover and pillows with Egyptian cotton bed linen, soaking tub and seperate glassed-in shower, marble vanity, seperate sitting area, mini refrigerator, 27 inch flat screen cable T.V., DVD/CD entertainment center….

Everyone got the room with one king sized bed but in Mikan's case she has the two twin bed….

After an hour of resting, they finally met at the lobby..

"Ruka what's your plan for the day?" Jacques asked him

"hmmm… Mikan told me a few minutes ago, if we could go to the town" Ruka said

"That's fun" the girls who were escorting them said in unison

"But I want to check out the beach" Jacques contradicted

"We can do that tomorrow, but for now let's give the ladies the chance to shop… whatever they wanted" Ruka said taking the side of the girls "besides we still have four days of staying here"

"Guess I lose…" Jacques said as he sighs then he turned his attention towards Mikan "Hey Mikan… why do you want to go shopping? Aren't you suppose to do that after the trip?"

"Umm… well you see… I still need to buy a swim wear, since it was autumn back there… it was really hard to find a good pair of swim suit… and…" Mikan said as she pause for a while…

"I'll go with you" Natsume said but it wasn't a question but a cold statement as he interrupted her before she could continue…

"huh? You might get bored" Mikan said trying to ditch natsume's idea

"I said I'll go and that's it" Natsume said as he stood beside Mikan

"Akira is it all right if he's going with us" Mikan said as she turn around and looked at akira

"Yeah, there's no problem with it, and it's going to be fun with a man around us" Akira said

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Natsume asked himself

after settling their little discussion, the whole clique went to the town and went shopping, they separated and agreed to meet up at the hotel's bar…

Mean while with Mikan, Natsume and Akira …

"Akira, you promised me that you'll be helping me to pick the swim suit I'll be wearing here" Mikan said as they were standing inside the boutique where lots of swimming attire are displayed

"Yeah… I think this fits you good, try all of these" Akira said as he took different design of swimming attire…

Mikan's eyes shot big, she was a little surprised to what Akira picked for her… Natsume on the other hand raised an eyebrow and was curious how Mikan will look if she'll wear that out fit…

"Akira, can you pick another set… I don't feel like wearing a bikini" Mikan said as she was embarrassed to wear two piece swimming attire

"Yeah that's right pick another one" Natsume said in a teasing tone "she looks awful in that outfit"

Mikan then frowned and raised an eyebrow at natsume…

"give me that…" Mikan said as she took the swim suit in Akira's hand "I'll prove to you that it fits me good" she said and went inside the dressing room

**Outside the dressing room…**

Natsume and Akira are seating on a couch…

"hey.." Akira said daring to start a conversation with Natsume

"What" was a cold reply from him

"Do you like Mikan?" Akira blurted out.

Hearing this question, Natsume was taken aback… he was silent than ever, it took him a while to reply to what he said…

"What does it have to do with you" Natsume stated coldly, he never like talking about how he feels, he hates it when talks are about mushy stuffs…

"So you do" Akira replied with a grin on his face

"It's none of your business, so don't step on line" Natsume said warning him not to tell her whatever he figured out…

"What if I do-" Akira replied

but he was interrupted when the curtain of the dressing room opened wide, revealing a brunet girl with amber orbs, a tint of red flushed on her face as she was covering her body with the curtain…

"Mikan let us see, if it fits you good" Akira said turning his attention towards the brunet haired girl

"You're hiding 'coz you look.." natsume said but he paused for a moment when he saw the brunet wearing a very skimpy outfit… it was an unpaired bikini… it has a white halter top with a flower design on the right breast and a black… the outfit shows her perfect curves…

"I look what!" said the brunet girl as she stood in front of two handsome boys

**_Author's notes:_ Hope you didn't got bored reading…. Please tell me if it's lame or good or something else…. Please review…. Flames and comments are accepted**


	7. the dangerous game of intimacy

**_Author's notes: _I want to take this opportunity to thank "_Dreamer's den_" C2 for putting my story there… and I want thank you for all of those nice reviews that you've sent me… I'm really sorry for uploading really late, it's just that math and science exams are blocking my way of doing this story, I hope that you'll like this chapter… please send your reviews… Feel free to tell me whatever you think about my story… thanks**

**_For those who don't know their age here it is:_**

Mikan Sakura: 15 yrs. Old

Natsume Hyuuga: 16 yrs. Old

Ruka Nogi: 16 yrs. Old

Jacques Andrew : 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as jacks)

Freyer Malory: 16 yrs. Old (pronounced as Fre-yer)

Akira Fujitaka: 15 yrs. Old

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: THE DANGEROUS GAME OF INTIMACY**_

**_Sharing feelings leads us to great closeness because feelings are very personal, the most intimate part of us. The sharing of a deep feeling is the greatest gift a human being can give to another.  
_**

**_--Fr. Chuck Gallagher_**.

"Horrible" was natsume's cold reply but it was colder than ever, this time and his face was covered by his bangs… he then stood up and walked towards the exit…

Those words shut Mikan for a while as she trailed him with her eyes full of question. What's wrong with him was the question that lingered on her mind. She was quiet for a minute as she watches his back disappear in the crowd…

"Mikan" a voice suddenly pulled her back to reality...

"huh?" she answered but still trapped in her thoughts…

"Oi Mikan, just don't mid that loser" Akira said in a very annoyed tone…

She then glanced at him, her amber eyes met with his brown orbs as she saw irritation within his eyes… She then smiled at her friend trying to ease his irritation… She just nods her head and agreed on what Akira said. Still wondering where Natsume went, they continued their shopping.

It took them a long while before they could finish and bought what they really wanted. They went and explore every shop… Not long after they have finished their shopping…

"Aki, I'm getting worried" Mikan said calling the nickname of her friend as she stopped from their walk

Akira then glanced at his friend and raised an eyebrow at her…

"Now what?" was an irritated question from him…

"Well you see, Natsume… where did he go… you think something happened to him" She answered back at him as she clutched tightly on the paper bag that she carrying…

Her friend just smiled at her, it was the first that he saw Mikan worried about somebody like that, he knew or felt somehow that something is going on…

"You know what I bet that he'll show up any time" He said trying to cheer up his friend "And boys like him, well I guess he won't be acquainted with any riot except for fan girls" Akira said as he tapped her on her shoulder as he was pointing out that Natsume knows what to do and for his charms he'll only get in trouble with his fans…

Mikan felt much better now after what Akira just told her but….

"Yeah your right, but I still think we need to look for him" she suggested…

Akira wanting to ease the fuss about Natusme's location, just nod and agreed to her… so they tried and search for the places they think Natsume will go… It's been four hours since Natsume left them without any clue where he is heading or why his even going. They walked from shop to shop, buying things and searching for Natsume at the same time…

"Mikan this is pointless..." Akira said as he was exhausted from a whole day walk

"Yeah I gue-." Mikan replied but she was cut off when she felt and heard her phone vibrate and rang.

"_**I'm tired of rumors starting**_

_**I'm sick of being followed**_

_**I'm tired of people lying**_

_**Saying what they want about me**_

_**Why can't they back up off me-"**_

"Hello" Mikan said answering her phone call

"Hey Mikan it's me Ruka…" The boy answered back

"Hey Ruka, Well sorry 'coz we are going to be a little late, you see Natsume isn't still here and we still need to look for him…" Mikan answered back even though Ruka hadn't asked a thing yet… "So just see you at the bar… where ever that is"

"Ummm…Mikan" Ruka uttered

"Hnm… Is there a problem?" Mikan asked upon hearing a very nervous voice of her cousin

"Yeah, about Natsume, well he is already here" Ruka replied as he was getting a little bit nervous about his cousin's reaction…

"WHAT!" Mikan shouted not minding that she is walking in the streets with thousands of people surrounding her…

"Hey what's wrong?" Akira inquired upon hearing her exclaimed

Mikan's eyebrow twitched …

"His been here a few hours ago" Ruka added making her irritation rise up…

"Is that so?" Mikan said in a very intimidating tone…

Akira upon seeing Mikan being so irritated just stepped back a little. She then released a very evil smile as a vein popped out on her forehead…

Ruka upon hearing her reply gulped a little for he knew how furious she is now…

"So ummm… you cool with it? I mean you are not mad aren't you?" Ruka attempted to ask

"Yeah I'm cool with it" Mikan said as her voice started to become gentler…

Ruka then sighed in relief and gestured to his band mates that everything is all right and smiled at them confidently assuring that the alert is already down…

"That's great, just going inform you that the meeting place is changed, so just meet up with us at the hotel's lobby" he said enthusiastically thinking that everything is at ease...

"Alright we'll meet with you guys… Ruka, could you do a favor for me?" Mikan suddenly said with a gentle and sweet voice

"Yeah, sure what's that?" was his clueless reply

"Could you tell Natsume something for me" she said as her voice becomes sweeter

Ruka not knowing or even seeing his cousin's real reaction answered….

"Alright, spill it out"

She then smiled sweetly as her eyebrows twitched in irritation making Akira sweat drop and cold beads of sweat run down his spine…

"Can you tell natsume…" She said in a sweet tone

Ruka was getting all excited wanting to hear what she is about to say, he then gestured for Freyer and Jacques to come closer and listen to what she is about to say…

"I think this is going to be good" Jacques said

"Can you tell him…" she continued

The three are getting eager and nervous as tension rise up…

"Can you tell him" she said still having this sweet voice "NEVER TO SHOW HIS FREAKING FACE INFRONT OF ME" she shouted at him as she burst out from irritation and dropped the phone call dead…

"Mikan, calm down" Akira said trying to fix the situation or lessen her anger….

"That moron if I ever see him again I'm going to slaughter him little by little" she said as she started to walk fast stomping her feet, acting like a little child who lost on a game…

Akira just followed her and didn't dare to start a conversation; they then called for a cab and told the driver to bring them back to Halekulani hotel. It didn't take them a long time to get to the hotel. Mikan first stepped out of the cab, still holding her shopping bags. Akira then paid the cab and followed Mikan.

* * *

Upon entering the hotel, the first thing she spotted was a boy with raven black hair who is leaning on one of the pillars of the hotel along with other six people whom she already knows.

"Hey Mikan, had fun?" Ruka inquired even though he saw that she is irritated

"Yeah so MUCH" she sarcastically replied "Let's go Akira" she said as they headed towards the elevator

"Where you going?" Ruka asked

She then gave him an intimidating glare and said…

"Going to change to some comfortable clothes… wait for us here" she said calmly then entered the elevator….

Ruka then turn his gaze to Natsume and murmured…

"You really got her this time"

Mean while inside the elevator…

"Mikan, you shouldn't spoil this vacation for a thug like him, didn't I tell you?" Akira said as the elevator rang telling them that they have arrived o their designated floor

Mikan stepped out first then followed by Akira, upon hearing Akira's words, her irritation began to vanish as disappointment replaced it…

"Yeah, you're right, but then he could have just told us that he is already here, I was really worried" she replied in a very sad and disappointed tone.

She knew that it's just fine telling Akira about these intimate stuffs, she felt comforatable having a friend that soothes and pampers her…

Akira then smiled at her as they walked towards their room. They quickly placed their shopping bags on one corner of the room. Mikan went to the bathroom to change to some comfortable clothes. She chose to wear a white spaghetti dress and white flip-flops. While Akira on the other hand wore a white beach polo that is unbuttoned showing his build body and a khaki short that reaches below his knee.

After getting dressed they went back to the lobby where the others are waiting for them. They entered the elevator holding hands but in a friendly manner.

"Still mad?" he asked her

"Nope, I've forgotten about it already" Mikan replied cheerfully as she smiled at him

He in return, smiled back at her. He is already sure that his friend is alright, he feels bad when Mikan gets angry or sad.

**On the hotel lobby…**

The elevator rang, and every time it does, A boy with crimson eyes turn his attention, to who ever is going to popped out from it…

"Let's go" Natsume said in a bored tone as she stood in a perfect posture with his arms folded

"Hey they still aren't here" Ruka said trying to keep natsume waiting, he is not a patient person and gets bored easily…

Natsume didn't answer him, his already impatient. He at that moment decided to leave, when suddenly he heard the elevator rang, he stopped then watched the elevator opened.

The elevator door opened revealing a brunet girl with a black haired boy. The girl then cheerfully walked out of the elevator with her friend.

Natsume suddenly frowned and became annoyed. His eyes caught a glimpse of the tow holding hands; he gave a malicious remark about this…

"Let's go now, I'm getting hungry" Freyer complained

After that little complain, they went towards the exit and rode a van, taking them to the beach front…

* * *

The moon shined perfectly that Night as the starts twinkled like little diamonds and angles playing around; the breeze of the wind is very cold but indeed refreshing. The air is filled by the smell of the ocean, as they heard it rustle as it touches the white sand…

"Ruka, this is so amazing" Mikan said as her eyes shot big…

Her eyes laid sight on a white majestic beach tent, it is surrounded by torches, and beside it was a bonfire that completes the whole scenery. Inside the tent were seven chairs to be exact and a long table covered by white linen. Hundreds of gourmet cuisines were served before them as they sat at their respective seats. Wines and Champagnes were served before them…

Mikan sat in between Natsume and Akira, she felt a little awkward for some reason…

"The food is wonderful" Mikan said after tasting the food, she then took a sip of the red wine that was served before them…

Her eyes then caught a glimpse of Natsume's plate which is untouched…

"Natsume, why aren't you eating your food" Mikan suddenly said out of the blue….

"Lost my appetite" natusme replied as his rest hi elbow on the table

"Mikan, you see, Natsume never eats dinner" Ruka informed her as he take anther slice of the steak he was eating

"Really" mikan said as she looked at Ruka for a moment then turn her attention to the person beside her "You should eat or else you'll get sick" she said a wifely manner

"Are you my wife to tell me that" Natusme answered back as his crimson eyes met with her amber orbs…

"No, just don't argue will ya?" Mikan answered back as she pierced a slice of the steak on her fork… "Here, try some out" she said as giving Natsume the stake she sliced…

"What the hell you think you're doing" he said obliviously but in a calm tone…

"Can't you, I'm trying to make you eat something, 'coz if you don't you'll just get sick" she said "C'mon eat this" she added as she nears the steak at his mouth

"How sweet" Ruka teased making Mikan blush a little

Natsume seeing his so called girl friend blushed in embarrassment, felt a little bit responsible. So he took the fork from her hand and ate it unwillingly… Ruka seeing this gave Natsume a teasing smirk…

"Now stop all this mushiness" Natusme said in a very emotionless tone "It's getting in my nerves" he added as he took another sip of the red wine

Mikan them smiled at him contentedly and said…

"Alright I'll stop only IF you're going to eat your food" she said emphasizing the word

"Whatever" natsume said agreeing with her as he began to nibble his food…

"Just like married couple, right?" Ruka suddenly said

Upon hearing this, Mikan's blush grew redder but natsume on the other hand just brush of from his sleeve the thing Ruka said…

They ate almost every food that was served before them, they drank wines and champagnes. While savoring their delicacies as they chat. They were so loud; laughing not even giving concern to what the time is already, talking about silly stuffs from the past events, teasing each other and just enjoying that moment, one topic led to another until…

"Hey Ruka, you told me on one e-mail before that there was five of you in the band, so how come you were only four?" Mikan said who is almost drunk as red tint appeared across her cheeks, even though she is almost drunk she is still on her consciousness...

The whole place became quiet as a sudden eerie silence enveloped the whole place; the sound of the waves of the ocean swishing on the sand was the only music… A very sorrowful aura embraced the four boys… It was a very taboo topic…

"You see Mikan" Ruka said in a very sad but serious tone as his, Freyer, Jacques and Natsume's eyes were covered by their bangs… they grew awkwardly quiet…

"She's dead" Natusme suddenly blurted out in a cold but sad tone

Mikan's eyes shot open wide, she didn't knew that that subject was a taboo, but then how could've she known, if they never or no one told her, but then why should they even bother to tell her, it's not that she is part of the band, this idea came to her mind, she felt guilt when she saw their reactions, her smile withered, her expression turned to a sympathetic one. She then gazes upon the boy who sitting just beside her… She felt that Natusme for some reason is angry, sad and mourning deep inside… Maybe it's because of his tone upon answering her stupid question…

"I-I'm sorry" she said in a very sympathetic tone

"It's not your fault" Natsume answered back coldly as he stood up and left, he went towards the bonfire, sitting along, he then clutched on his necklace but tighter this time…

"Don't worry Mikan, it's not your fault" Ruka said pretending to be cheerful, they have promised never to open that topic for the sake of Natsume…

"But..." she said trying to argue more but she was interrupted by Ruka…

"Shhh..." he hushed her "let's leave that topic and proceed to the other" he cheerfully, he painted a fake smile on his face and so do Freyer and Jacques…

Mikan just nod, she knew that it was a futile to try to argue more, she smiled apologetically as they began another topic…

Everyone there was already having fun, forgetting what Mikan just asked them except for her, even though she was laughing with them, she still felt guilty, she never saw natsume and the others act like this… She drank lots of wine and was already under the influence of the wine, but still it wasn't obvious… Suddenly in the middle of their bazaar discussion about things around them, Mikan stood up…

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked who is almost drunk

"Just need a little fresh breeze" she replied then walked away from them without knowing trailed her with his eyes….

"Still going to apologize, what a stubborn girl" Ruka thought as he saw her walked towards the direction where Natsume headed…

* * *

The wind is refreshing as it touches the skin of a raven haired boy who is starring at the stars blankly, he was resting his body on the soft white sand as his arms served as his pillow… it was quiet there at his place, only the sound of the waves were heard, suddenly he heard foot steps coming towards him…

He then glanced to who is the person and after that stared back at the sky…

"What do you want" he stated with his usual coolness

The person didn't replied back, instead it sat beside him. He looked at the person beside him; he stared at her innocent face. The fire shadowed her face; she was unusually quiet for some reason…

"Spill it out" he said to her still looking straight at her face

She turned her look towards him, her amber eyes met with is crimson eyes, but there was something different about her, he couldn't put a finger about that fact…

"Natsume, about a while ago" she said in a guilty tone "I'm so-." She said

"Where did you met Akira?" he suddenly interrupted her confrontation, he knew what she is going to say

"He is my childhood friend, why you ask?" she answered innocently forgetting her purpose for coming to him…

"Nothing at all" he said as he lift his upper body and changed into a sitting position. He then leaned a little backward, as his arms were supporting his balance…

"Don't tell me you're jealous" Mikan said in a very teasing tone as she narrowed her eyes…

His crimson orbs met with her amber eyes, he looked straight at her

"Yeah I am" Natsume honestly answered back in a very cold tone, the fire shadowed his face as the wind blew harder, the waves that rustled on the sound were clearly heard, the whole place around them was covered by a deafening silence….

Mikan's eyes shot big upon hearing his voice, her mouth opened wide….

"Hahahaha…" Mikan laughed like a total wacko… "Natsume you are jealous with Akira how stupid of you" She said as she was laughing really hard

Natsume just raised an eyebrow at her; she's acting really weird...

Mikan laughed really hard she almost felt like crying….

"Look at your expression its funny" she continued laughing then suddenly stopped "You shouldn't get jealous of Akira" she said in a normal tone but still she chuckled a little

"Why say so" he asked her still being calm

"It's because Akira is a GAY" Mikan said emphasizing the word gay

Natsume felt like a total idiot, he was being jealous towards a gay…

"And he isn't interested with me, he is more interested with Ruka" She added

natusme then chuckled a little, he just realize how a fool he was like… both of them laughed hard imagining Ruka paired up with Akira and doing all lovers do… but their laughter was interfered when…

"Natsume I'm really sorry about what I said before" Mikan suddenly said in a very guilty tone…

natsume just stared at her, she was acting really weird, one moment she's serious the other she is laughing like a wacko suddenly she became serious again, something is weird about her, Natusme thought as he watched the girl beside him almost in tears, she is really sorry for opening that topic…

"It's past, so there's no point of worrying about it, It can't be changed" natsume said to her

"But..." she said but before she could argue more Natsume interfere her

"The present is much more important" he added and gave her a rare smile.

A shaft of the moon's light touched their faces emphasizing their expression…

"All right" she said as she smiled back at him "Natsume do you mind if I ask you this question" she said after a few moments of silence

"Go on" he said as he looked straight at her face, no trace of sadness or anger was written on his eyes, they all vanished with just a snap…

"Natsume, when did she died?" she said

"She died two years ago" Natsume said coldly again

"Natusme, thanks for telling me this stuff..." she said as she unconsciously passed out, her head landed on his shoulder…

He just stared at her for a moment, he then took out his phone and called Ruka saying that he is bringing Mikan back to the hotel because she is already all ready asleep, he then carried her on his back gently and walked towards the van, while walking on the beach…

"You're heavy for your body" Natsume said to Mikan, he wasn't expecting a reply from a sleep girl, but to his surprise…

"I'm not heavy moron" she replied unconsciously

Natsume just smiled at her, her head is lying on his shoulder…

"Are you really sleeping" he joked but this time she didn't replied. She is really asleep.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel, natsume told the driver that he should head back to where Ruka and the others are. After dismissing the driver, he entered the hotel lobby, the workers seeing that he is carrying Mikan on his back, asked him if they could be of any help, but he just brushed them off saying that he'll just carry her by his self. He then entered the elevator and pushed the floor button where they should be taken… The elevator rang saying they have arrived on their floor, Natsume stepped out and went straight to her room, and he stood in front of the door…

"I forgot to get the keys from the front desk" natsume said in a very irritating tone

Not wanting to waste anytime and he is already tired he decided to go to his room. He then walked to wards his room, he opened the door, and the whole place was a dim, only lampshades where their light….

Natsume then laid her on his bed; he stared at her for a moment admiring her beauty.

"What the hell am I doing" he said to himself he then stood up

All of a sudden a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the bed…

"What the hell are you do-." Natsume said but was interrupted when he felt something warm touched his lips… His eyes shot open wide upon seeing Mikan in her aggressive action…

She deepened her kiss with him, her tongue intertwined with his. Natsume, being himself just followed her and kissed her more passionately. Suddenly she broke their kiss…

She then neared her mouth on his ears then whispered…

"Make out with me" she said suddenly in a very seductive tone

He was a little bit stunned to what she said. It's not like her to do this entire thing…

"All of a sudden" was his cold reply to her

Mikan then held on his face with her left hand and caressed it…

"I thought you like it" she said as she leered at him and gave him a very seductive look, her finger then trailed off from his neck towards chest, she then pulled out his shirt and said…

"C'mon Natsume let's play" she said seducing Natsume,

She then took off her dress, revealing her sexy figure….

"I won't be nice with you" Natsume answered back as he looked straight at her eyes..

A shaft of the moons light entered the glass window of the room. The moon is in it's full circle giving off a bewitching spell. It glowed mysteriously at them, enticing them… She just smirked to what he said and then she gestured at Natsume to come closer to her…

He then kissed her on her lips passionately, their tongues intertwined with each other again, they are now under the moon's bewitching spell. He held on her waist, his hands caressed her body it traveled around her back. He kissed her on her neck, his hands move towards her brassiere to unlock it, it clicked and snapped out. The brassiere is already unlocked, he then pulled it off from her and threw it somewhere, and he then kissed her on her neck….

Suddenly he smelled alcohol. Natsume then realized that Mikan was drunk all along, he then stopped on what he is doing and pushed Mikan back on the bed….

"Why did you stopped?" she asked him

"You are not yourself" He said as he stood up and went towards the bathroom…

Mikan just smiled and said…

"Natsume I didn't know that a person like you knows how to pass a chance like this" she said as she takes the sheets to cover her body and passed out...

Meanwhile natsume who is inside the bathroom was taking a shower wondered to his actions.

"Yeah I only pass an opportunity if that person is the one that is special to me" he thought

After taking a shower, he went towards his bed, just wearing his boxers. He tucked himself inside the sheets. He then stared at the girl who is sleeping innocently and stared at her smiling. He then touched her soft rosy cheeks and said…

"I won't let anything happen to you, I swear" he said as he caressed her cheeks "The incident two years ago will never happen to you I promise" he continued then fell a sleep…

In the middle of the night, Natsume felt something warm touched his back, he turn around and saw Mikan was embracing him. He smiled rarely at her and embraced her back…

Morning came…

The sun's rays touched the face of a young brunette girl. She opened her eyes slowly revealing a pair of gentle amber eyes, her sight laid sight on a beautiful scenery, and she saw the blue bright clear sky where the birds fly gracefully with the wind. But something came to her mind…

"Where am I?" she said she then felt something warm was embracing her waist. She felt someone was breathing behind her, she felt something warm where her back rest. She then turn her gaze towards the person behind her… her eyes laid sight on a handsome boy with raven hair, she stared at him for a moment, slowly the boy's eyes opened revealing a pair of crimson eyes…

"You're already awake" was the boy's greeting towards her

The girl with brunet hair's eyes shot open wide…

She was wondering why she is beside natsume, she then looked under the sheets, she is only wearing her underwear, when she looked around, and she saw her clothes together with Natsume's clothes….

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shouted as she pushed Natsume from her

"What happened last night" she questioned Natsume as she pulls more sheets to cover her body…

Natsume smirked at her and gave her a malicious look…

"Don't tell me you forgot" natsume answered back at her as he neared towards her

Mikan backed a little

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked nervously as her eyebrows twitched due to nervousness

Natsume then neared her and…

"Want to take another round?" he said to her and gave her a smirk as her held on her body and pushed towards his…

* * *

**_Author's notes: _Now you know what is the real deal about Akira, anyways just want to clear things out… there will really be a third party and it's coming really soon… just watch out for it… and for making you wait for this chapter I'll give a short Summary about the next one, just a little glimpse… Yeah It's a summary…**

November 27, a special date for a raven haired boy, he was looking forward for this day thinking that he might be able to spend this special day with a person that is special to him… But Mikan doesn't know about this special day and is cramming for her final exams… what will happen?

**There you go… and please send your reviews please tell if this chapter is so lame and is bad…. Yeah about the next chapter… I hope that you'll be looking forward to it….**

**Thanks Guys….**


	8. Destiny Takes an up swing

**_Author's notes:_ Hi Guys… Thanks for all of those who reviewed and read my story… I hope that you'll like this chapter…well I can say that this is the First special chapter that I've created so please send your review for this chapter… tell me if I did some parts mushy or lame… Please send your reviews after reading…**

Reminder:

Before reading this chapter, I advice you to have prepare the songs "Gemini-Spongecola" and "So into you-Tamia" this will give emphasize the story

check out my profile to find a link to the song gemini... I'll be posting the links for the songs needed...

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: Destiny takes an upswing**_

He then pushed her towards his body, their faces were inches apart. She innocently stared at his face as the sun beamed at his stunning looking, for one moment being with him it's just like time stopped between them. A faint tint of red pass across her face, she then pushed him away then covered her face by the sheets that serve as her only clothing. Natsume on the other hand stood up…

"Hey, tell me…" she said but hesitated to ask. She felt awkwardness just by asking if something really did happen. She didn't know what to say or how to feel, she wants to know what really did happen.

On the other hand, a pair of crimson eyes watched her. He stared at the girl for a moment and thought if he crossed the line too far this time. He pitied her. He then turned his back from her and was preparing to go towards the bathroom, but something made him stop. He looked back at her, and listened to her, as his ears began to hear her sob. This time his own question was answered.

"Stop acting like a baby… it's not like worth wasting your tears" he blurted out, maybe trying to comfort her. He wasn't really used to girls crying, well maybe he is, but they are crying because he broke up with them. But this case is a different thing, she is crying because of the thought that something really did happen.

"H-how can you say that" she said in a voice that one can merely hear. She was sobbing like a little child lost in the midst of a crowd, not knowing what to do. She then buried her face on the pillow beside her… after a few seconds, she gained the guts to face him, it's not like she can hide under the sheets forever. She took the cover off from her face. Traces of tears were still visible on her porcelain face…

Her amber eyes met with his crimson orbs. Doubting if it's just right to ask him, she called his name…

"N-Natsume" she said still forcing herself to face reality.

Natsume felt sympathy towards her, even though he isn't showing it to her. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped from it. Her lips were trembling as she was trying to take all of her courage out… She began to open her mouth once again, she was already prepared this time, but before words could escape her mouth, something hit her face…

"Huh?" she questioned out. As she took it off from her face, it was her brassiere and white dress. She stared at him as her eyes were filled with unanswered questions.

Without a single word, he began to walk off from her. He heard her sighing; she was convinced that something did happen…

"Stop sighing" he said to her as he stopped walking but still he wasn't facing her. "I told you stop crying, it's not worth it" he then angled himself a little, as he looked at her. His crimson eyes met her amber eyes... "It's not like I'll abuse someone who is drunk, I'm not a rapist you know" he said as he gave her an assuring smile.

Her face then lightened up as she gave out a little chuckle, to what he just said. But being Natsume, he doesn't want anyone again to see through his mask. He is avoiding the thing that happened two years ago…

"But since you are back to your consciousness that makes things a little too different…." He said as her gave her a lascivious look…

"Shut up PERVERT!!!" She finally said as she gained back her self again…

Natsume just gave her a smirk; he was now sure everything is back to normal. Not long after that short little act, things went smoothly… They went island hopping… parasailing and most of all surfing… he taught her how to surf, but she wasn't able to learn it in the end… the whole trip was filled with laughter and teasing. It was now their last day at Hawaii and after that day, everything will be back to normal, but how normal?

* * *

**_(A/U: Gemini-SpongeCola)_**

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Flicker in flight**_

Mikan stared at the sky, the sun is gloomily setting, and twilight is coming. She stared at the clouds, from a wooden balcony. It was painted by different shades of red and the sea was calm as ever. She listened as it rustled among the soft fine sand. The wind briskly passed by her, she then closed her eyes and…

_**We'll have about an inch space**_

_**But I'm here I can breathe in**_

_**What you breathe out**_

"Am I dreaming?" she asked herself as she in take a deep breath. She reminisced the day she met him, that raven haired boy with crimson eyes that could hypnotize any girl whom it lays sight with. She smiled a little, though she looks like a fool to anyone who sees her. But as she muse over a reminder came to her mind, the engagement…

_**Let me know if I'm doing this right**_

_**Let me know if my grip's too tight**_

_**Let me know if I can stay all of my life**_

"If this is a dream… I wish I'll never wake up" she thought "But this is reality no matter how I dream about it, things will never go like dreams were suppose to end" she ended her thoughts, she closed her eyes more tightly…

_**Let me know if dreams can come true**_

_**Let me know if this one's yours too**_

She shouldn't fall for anyone except the one her father betrothed her… but she felt something mysterious inside of her, she neglect the thought that it could be love, she thought its just petty…

'_**Cause I see it**_

_**And I feel it**_

_**Right here**_

_**And I feel you right here**_

But something roused her…

"Hey" a calm voice called out "Stop slacking off" he ordered her as he laid his hand on her shoulder

_**The vacuous night**_

_**Steps aside to give meaning**_

_**To Gemini's dreaming**_

Slowly she opened her eyes; she then looked at the person whom woke her from her reverie… her amber eyes stared at him for a moment… "Is he for real?" she thought even though she already knew the answer. Suddenly a hand nipped her cheeks….

_**The moon on it's back**_

_**And the seemingly**_

_**Veiled room's lit**_

_**By the same star**_

"Ouch!" she said as she jerked the hand "hey! What's that for?!" she said all irritated as her cheek redden a little…

_**Let me know if I'm doing this right**_

_**Let me know if my grip's too tight**_

_**Let me know if I can stay all of my life**_

"To shot you back to reality" he said to her "I told you to stop slacking off, we are leaving in a few minutes" he reminded her…

_**Let me know if dreams can come true**_

_**Let me know if this one's yours too**_

After that both of them went to the hotel's lobby. They checked out and went straight to the airport. The plane started to fly across the twilight. She stared at the sky as stars began to appear more visibly on it. She was thinking of something, suddenly she felt something fell on her shoulder. She tilted her head a little, a smile was slowly painted to her face.

'_**Cause I see it**_

_**And I feel it**_

_**Right here**_

_**And I feel you right here**_

An unconscious raven haired boy was sleeping on her shoulders. He still had his headset on… after a few long hours of sleeping and idling. They finally arrived back home; Tokyo.

**_(Instrumentals)_**

* * *

Autumn is ending soon, sooner than they expected as a new season shall enter the whole scenery. As weeks passed by the cold wind of autumn began to wither slowly but still it is there. It was replaced by a colder wind, which welcomes a new season and a new month. As a new month was going to be born, a new semester for student will be coming. But before this new semester comes a dreadful day were all student crams about the coming Final Examination…

**November 27**

"Mikan have you finished studying for the finals" a boy with blonde hair and glasses whispered to a young brunet who is sitting quietly in the middle of the library.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Exams are supposed to be held two weeks from now right?" she questioned him as she was confused to his question

"What are talking about" he whispered back to her as he took the seat next to her "exams are going to be held tomorrow, don't tell me you forgot all about it"

"What?!" she shouted as she stood up suddenly

"Mikan, keep your voice down" Yuu reminded her as he glance at the librarian to see if she heard her, apparently the librarian is lecturing other students.

"Yeah, right I totally forgot about that" she said as she sat back to her seat properly still down with the dumps.

"No need to worry" Yuu said trying to cheer her up "you could start reading these books" you said as he handed her three books. "Oh no, I must leave now, Anna must be looking for me I promised her that I'll treat her" he said as he ran out of the library waving hand with Mikan.

She smiled at him as she wave back. She watched his back fade as he leave the room. She then glanced at the books she needed to read…

"Oh Kamisama How am I suppose to finish all this reviewing today?" she asked no one in particular "this is going to be-." She said...

"_**I'm tired of rumors starting**_

_**I'm sick of being followed**_

_**I'm tired of people lying**_

_**Saying what they want about me**_

_**Why can't they back up off me-"**_

She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She quickly flipped her phone open, hoping that the strict librarian didn't hear her phone rang, but fortunately for her…

"Please turn off your phone when you are inside the library" The strict librarian said in a very intimidating voice as she eyed at Mikan.

She then nod saying sorry as she covered her phone with her hands. She felt cold sweat ran down her spines.

"Wrong timing" she thought before answering the phone. She then slowly placed the phone on her ears.

"Hey, what took you so long to answer" a cold familiar voice said

Her eyebrows began to twitch "Where in hell did he get my number?" she thought as she easily recognized the owner of the voice. Suddenly an image of her beloved cousin began to appear on her mind. "I should have thought" she thought again…

"um, Hi natsume" she whispered avoiding any contact with the strict librarian who is watching her carefully with her keen eyes. "Look this is really not a good ti-." She said

"Shut up" he interrupted her with a rather annoyed tone "Hey, Where are you" he continued

"Why you ask all of a sudden?" She questioned out, forgetting her current location

This time, the librarian, voiced out to her particularly. Her foot steps began to echo through out the huge room. She then stopped in front of Mikan and fixed her glasses.

"Miss Sakura" she said in a very scary tone "You most of all, should know that I don't tolerate any noise inside the LIBRARY" she said emphasizing the word library "This is a place for study and not for any phone calls, so if you are going to talk to anyone do it outside and not in here understand?" she cleared out

"Y-yes ma'am" She replied as she felt shivers run down her veins. "I understand clearly" she added as she smiled at her forcefully and with that the strict old maid began to walk back to her table, still have a fixed look at her.

"I can't hold this call longer, bye" she said and dropped the phoned dead.

The wooden door swung open, as loud yells and screams were heard…Foot steps echoed through out the room once again, but this time it doesn't sound like it was from high-heeled shoes. The sound stopped in front of a young brunet girl who is too focused in studying the books that were given to her…

"So if it goes like this quantity A maybe finite" She said whispering to her self

The chair beside her moved as somebody occupied it, as a pair of crimson eyes watched her…

"Oh this hard, how am I suppose to finish this in just a day" she complained as she stared at the books and lessons she needs to review then started scribbling some words…

All of sudden a hand pulled the book she was using…

"Hey, what's the big ide-." she said but still not aware of whom is the person sitting beside her not until…

"Cramming about this elementary lesson" a familiar voice voiced out…

Her eyes laid sight on a raven haired boy, who is sitting beside her. She watched him as he scanned the whole book… he flipped every page quickly just like a child pretending to read a book when he isn't…

"Nani?! Natsume How did you got here?" she questioned him in a shocked voice

"I used my feet baka" he sarcastically answered her with his usual bored tone

"Geez I should have known, Sorry for my dumbness" she answered back ironically as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Nastume just nod to what she said as he flipped the pages of the book nonchalantly.

"Seriously, how did you find me and got here with just a split second?" she interrogated him as she quickly took the book away from him and took out a note book.

He then leaned backward and looked at the ceiling for a short moment and glanced at the room full with old and new books. Only few students where hanging out there. He the switched his glance towards the young brunet who is apparently sitting beside her, he watched her carefully as she takes down some notes from the book she was using…

"You've got scold by the librarian" was his answer to her first question, but eventually evaded the second question. Practically he was already at the campus when he called her; he was walking around looking for her…

"That figures" she replied as she smiled at him awkwardly.

After that answer, none of them uttered another word. The young brunet just kept on reading and writing forgetting her companion. She was cramming how to finish those reviews in time. On the other hand, a pair of crimson eyes watched her carefully, not thinking that she might feel uncomfortable of being stared at. It was quiet around them, which is just usual for a library to be, but unusual for the two young people. She was seriously focusing on her review, he watch her with amusement. It was already half past three…

"Hey, let's go out on a date today" he suddenly blurted seriously as his eyes were fixed straightly at her…

Those words surprised her, the clock suddenly stopped from ticking as she suddenly stopped from her jotting down of notes and making her pen fall on the wooden floor. She then faced him and her amber eyes met his crimson eyes. She saw he was serious to what he just said; it was obvious to his voice, he's up to something. He then bent down and reached for it and handed it to her. She was still surprised to what he had said; it wasn't what she was expecting…

"Why all of a sudden?" she questioned him forgetting that she is still studying for her upcoming exam. Her attention was then focused to the boy sitting beside her. Her eyes then were fixed with his, as it was filled with confusion.

He then stretched his arms and answered back to her "You can say… I have my reasons" was the only answer he gave. It wasn't even a clear one.

"But I ca-." she said in a very low tone

"No buts, let's go" He interrupted her, as he stood up from his seat.

He then took the books and notebooks she was using and slid it inside her bag. He took her hand as he dragged her out of the library towards his car.

* * *

"Oi, Natsume would you stop dragging me" she said as was walking with all of her might trying to keep her balance. "What are we doing here?" she asked him as she looked around where they where headed.

It was a small town, near the hill top; it was a peaceful town and a place where she saw many tourists…

"I told you we're going on a date" was just his simple reply as he stopped dragging her. He then let go of her hand and placed his hand around her waist.

"Pervert!" she shouted as she jerked his hands "What the heck are you doing?" she complained. She felt uncomfortable to what he did. A faint tint of red crossed her cheeks as it visibly seen.

He gave her a smirk as if enjoying the fact the she is blushing.

"Why, you don't want me to hold you here?" he questioned her perversely as he leered at her "Then tell me where you want me to hold you?" he added as he lowered a little the position of his hands…

Her blush grew stronger…

"Oh just shut up!" was her reply, she was defeated by his last statement; it was a question that was too awkward for her to answer. She then stopped complaining, and felt something weird, it was a feeling that she kept on neglecting for a reason.

"We are on a date" he said to her as took away his hold from her waist.

His then replaced it with her hand, his fingers intertwined with hers. This time her blush grew extremely stronger, but then she thought why changed his hold to her…

"Feeling comfortable now?" he asked her as he looked at her with a rare smile.

It was then she figured out the reason why he did it. It was because he knew she wasn't comfortable from his previous hold. It wasn't the first time she saw this side of him, but even though it was already the second time around, she still got surprised.

"Thank you, Natsume" she replied to him as she smiled back to him, as her blush lighten a little.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" an old lady complimented as they passed by in front of them

Mikan, hearing this, just bowed her head to hide her blush, she felt a little embarrassed to their compliment. Just then a thought came to her mind, she thought of the word couple. She then looked at her companion, she watched him with questions in her eyes, but even though she wants some answers, she can't ask those things. She was already tied up with someone else, so it was impossible for them to together in the end. It surprised her, when she realized what she was been thinking. All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted….

"It's Natsume!" a girl shouted from a distance, this caught the attention of every one surrounding them.

"This is bad" Natsume said for he knew what will happen next. It was the same as the incident at the restaurant.

Without any second thought he tightened his grip to Mikan's hand.

"When I say go, start running" he said to her all of a sudden

"hu-." She was about to question her when all of a sudden Natsume said go.

It was just as Natsume expected, the girls ran after them. They kept on running. They turned left, then right, they turn to every where they think they might not be followed. Finally they lost the fan girls.

"Think we've lost them" Natsume said as he scanned the whole area

"That was tiring" Mikan said as she panted… "Is this always like this?" she asked him as she stood up in a perfect posture

"You can say like that" was his reply with his usual cool tone

"Anyway, forget about that, where are we?" she questioned out... "Kawaii!" she exclaimed…

They were standing on top of a hill, where a park lies. There was a fountain with statues of angels on its center. There was a bench encircling around it. She then ran towards the steel bars which serve as the end line of the park. The sun is nearing to set, the sky is painted with different shades of red, and the cold refreshing wind blew as it took some scattered dried leaves on the ground….

"Happy Birthday" a fan girl suddenly said to him as she handed him a box wrapped with glossy blue wrapper with a ribbon. After handing that to him, she quickly ran off….

"Nani?! It's your birthday?!" she said in shock… "You should've told me!" she lectured at him…

"You should've figured out" was just his cold reply

"Sheesh… if you told me that sooner, we could have gone somewhere nice…. And I could have bought you a gift" she said as she sighed at the last words she gave out…

Natsume then walked closer to her and reached for her cheeks and caressed it….

"I'm not asking for any gift" was his reply trying to get the guilt out of her

"but… That's not it… I should have given you something…" she said in a disappointed voice …

"If you're too upset for a gift, I'll take this one for the mean time…" he said…

**_(A/U: So Into You-Tamia, Back ground music)_**

_**With every passing moment  
Thoughts of you run through my head  
every time that I'm near you  
I realize that your heaven sent**_

He then held on her chin, slowly his face neared her, Mikan's eyes widen as warm lips touched hers slowly she closed her eyes giving in to the kiss he gave her. The sun was setting giving them a very romantic ambiance, the wind then encircled them, as it give off a very cold breeze, it the blew her hair, as it gently flows with the wind together with the dried leaves that was taken by the sudden gust. No matter how cold the wind is, she felt warm…

"Why am I feeling this?" she asked herself

_**I think your truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me boy  
There's no one like you around  
Oh Baby**_

She then felt, as if time took another halt. Magically, they were then surrounded by mystical sounds of music as the wind danced with every note played…

"This is the same feeling I felt, just like last time" she thought as she reminisce the time when she was about to perform, when he comforted her and made her feel confident and a whole lot stronger.

_**I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you**_

_**I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you**_

His kiss then deepened, it became more passionate by the moment it lingers. Though it was the same kiss as before, something else was different about it. It was gentler, and purer.

He then held her on her waist as he pushed her to him.

_**It could be the way that you hold me  
It could be the things that you say  
Oh I'm not to sure what is boy  
But I know I like feeling this way**_

She then felt her heart pound really fast, it pounds rapidly every time he deepens his kiss, she felt as if she was going to faint any minute, she felt her body weaken. Her knees were weakening as if she was going to lose her balance and fall off. Her body then tremor as she felt something weird….

"What is this I'm feeling?" she asked her self once again..

_**I think your truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me boy  
There's no one like you around  
Oh Baby**_

The wind blew again as it gently passed by his hair…

"There is no holding back in my past" Natsume thought "This is the present now, it is different……" he thought then he opened his eyes for a second and stared at the girl whom changed him in just a short time….

_**I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you**_

_**I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you**_

He then closed his eyes again, and smiled mentally…

"The present I need to protect" he finally thought as he tighten his embrace to her waist. It was a sign of protection, as if saying no matter what happens I'll always protect you…

_**Oh I really like  
what I feel when I'm with you  
Your a dream come true  
don't you ever leave my side  
Cuz it feels so right**_

"Why do I feel, that this is something… unreal?" She thought "But then, it couldn't be because this is reality, being with him is…" she thought again…

Slowly Natsume broke their kiss, slowly she opened her eyes revealing a pair of gentle amber eyes, and a feeling of warmth enveloped her body as soon as she saw him smiled at her, giving her his very rare smile…

_**I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you**_

"Natsume" she said as she touched her lips, her face then was blushing lightly…

"What is it?" he asked her but it his tone was different, it was calmer and in some way she finds it gentler…

"Give me your hand" she asked him as she took off a white gold bracelet on her wrist…

She then placed the bracelet on Natsume's wrist…

"Natsume, I want to give you this…." She uttered to him "I hope you'll take care of it…" she continued as she pauses for a moment…

He then looked at her in wonder…

"This is the most important thing for me…. And… I want you to have it…" she said to him…

He then stared at her for a moment then gaze at the bracelet that was placed on his wrist. He then nods at her, gesturing he will.

After that they walked hand by hand… the sun has set already as twilight replaced the whole scene… the birds had flown to the south as the leaves flew to north with the cold wind it follows…

* * *

**_Author's notes_: Hi guys... so did you enjoy it? Well... please inform me if some parts are mushy, 'coz I'm kind of, avoiding that as much as possible... **

**One thing,before reading the next chapter be sure you know the song "Crazy for you" by "Sponge cola"... if you want you want to listen to this song in advance, the link is posted at my profile... Thanx**

**hope you'll be looking forward to that one... I'm telling you, the next chapter is my favorite... So I guess the song will give you a clue about the next story of the natsume and Mikan...**

**Please send your review and tell me if I'm lacking some things or I need to emphasize some scenes... **

**Love lotsz,,**

**aeyteenicole**


	9. The Pinnacle of the game

**_Author's notes:_ Thanks for all of those who left their review for my last chapter… I hope that you'll be enjoying reading this…**

_**CHAPTER 9: the beginning of the Pinnacle of the game of Destiny**_

_**The most painful love there is, is the love left unshown  
A love that cannot be expressed, affection left unknown  
The love that withholds touching, afraid of what it would say  
And the most painful thing about unexpressed love is... it never fades away**_

_**--Susan Polis Schutz**_

"How long will I keep on dreaming?" a young girl said as her amber eyes watched the night sky as she sat by the window sill, cold wind passed by her cheeks as her brunet locks was slowly taken by the wind… Neatly she tucked her flowing hair behind her ears….

The breeze of autumn was slowly leaving that night as a new season had entered. It has been weeks since she last that crimson eyed boy that hypnotized her and delude her to this dream…

* * *

"Mikan what are you going t give to Natsume this Christmas?" Anna said as she walked side by side with her friend, she glanced at every shop they passed by thinking or hopping of spotting a nice gift for the coming event…

"Huh? What are you saying Anna, Why should I give him a gift" she said as she nervously smiled at her friend…

"Of course you should moron!" Anna said as she tapped Mikan really hard at her shoulder "You are going out right? And he is your boyfriend" she continued as she gazes at her friend…

Mikan just smiled at her forcefully as a sudden thought came to her mind.

"_Is there really something going on between us" she thought for a moment, as memories of the past event came to her mind._

Everything that is happening to her now, the standing point she is now is because of an accident, it started with a snatched kiss, a kiss that led to a sudden claim and a new feeling that is slowly sprouting out of her, which she neglects…

"Mikan" Anna called her

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her friend call her…

"Mikan" Anna called her attention again

"Eh! Anna… what's up?" she asked her in a shocked looked as she heard her friend almost shouting at her

"I'm asking you a while ago if you have decided a gift" she replied to her friend almost annoyed "You know you are spacing out, something the matter?" she inquired to her

"Huh? I am spacing out? Nope... Nothings wrong... you must've been imagining" she said not wanting her friend to worry, but the truth is that everything is not fine, her time is running really fast just like the sand in a sand clock…

"You sure?" she said doubting her friends answer

"I am totally fine" she confirmed as she changed the topic "Ah, Anna look over there, let's check out that shop, I think I saw something interesting" she said not looking at the shop where she pointed her finger as she headed that way and dragged her friend…

"Eh?! But Mikan that is a pet shop" Anna said as her friend suddenly stopped

Anna the glanced at her friend, she saw her staring at a cute black Persian cat. Slowly she walked beside her. She glanced at the cat then back to Mikan.

"Mikan, are you all right?" she asked her companion as she saw a wired glint in her eyes…

"Anna look, isn't it cute" Mikan said in a very cherry tone.

"Really, but that is a black cat, they say that it is bad luck" she said to her friend

"Really?" was the doubtful reply of Mikan "The black cat is a bad luck, I don't believe that" she said to her "It reminds me of someone" she said as he gave out a little giggle…

"I think I know the gift that I'll be giving him" she said cheerfully as she dragged her friend inside the shop…

"Mikan don't tell me that you are going to…" Anna asked her but she only received a childish smile from her friend…

Christmas, a season of giving, a season of sharing a warm feeling everybody that is important to you…

"Cheers" a blonde boy said as he raised his cup filled with red wine "Merry Christmas to all" he said

"Merry Christmas!" they all said in unison as they toasted for that special occasion.

Everybody celebrated that special season happily as if it was an endless moment for them. The snow began to fall freely from the sky…

"Natsume merry Christmas" Mikan said as he handed Natsume a large box that was covered by fancy paper, there was a small hole on its side… "Hope you'll like it" she said and gave out a little giggle. She then left him alone as she was called by Akira.

"What is this?" Natusme said to no one as he was surprised to the gift he just received. He then gazes at the brunet girl that gave him the box…

"Isn't that a cute kitten" Ruka teased Natsume as he grabs a little black Persian kitten inside the box

"Shut up" Natsume said in a very cold tone

"You know for some reason, this cat reminds me of you" He teased again "So who gave you the kitten" Ruka inquired as he sat down beside his best friend and petted the cat…

But fortunately his friend didn't reply he just glanced at the brunet girl, who is standing not far from them. Suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of a very familiar bracelet.

"So she gave it to you" Ruka said in a little serious tone

Natsume then looked at him a little bit puzzled, as if asking for an explanation. But Ruka didn't give any instead…

"Natsume" he inquired in a serious tone "When are you going to tell her?" was his sudden question to him.

Natsume took the question seriously too, he was expecting this question from him, of course it is his cousin who are they talking about. A deafening silence then surrounded them as Natsume glanced at the window and watched the snow fall gracefully from the sky…

"After our coming concert, I'll tell her… that's for sure" was his reply to Ruka as he gaze back to him. His crimson eyes met his crystal blue orbs, as he saw his friend was happy about his reply…

"That's good" was Ruka's contented reply "So how will you do it" he asked him

"I have everything planned" was his reply as he began to tell his best friend about his plan…

Little did they know a pair of amber eyes was watching them. She then gave out a heavy sigh as she specifically locked her gaze on a certain raven haired boy…

* * *

The season of giving is over. Which only left as with one occasion on the line; New Year's Eve…

**December 31**

**5:00 pm**

"You ready?" Jacques asked his band mates as they began rehearsing for their concert.

"Just bring it on" was Freyer's reply to the drummer as he stood in his position as he gave a daring smile back to him…

"You remember the plan for tonight. Right?" Ruka asked his band mates before they began their final rehearsal…

The two boys gestured at him telling him that they didn't forget it. After that they began rehearsing for their concert…

**7:00 pm**

"Mikan, what took you so long?" an impatient pink haired girl asked a certain brunet girl who just came out of her room…

"Sorry, just got a phone call" she said to her friend apologizing for making her wait.

"Who's the call from?" she asked her as Mikan sat beside her,

"From my dad" she said in a very sad tone.

Anna looked at her in pity; she saw her friend trying to be firm but the truth is she is almost in tears. She is clueless of what Mr. Sakura informed or told her, but that made the girl looked down on the dumps. She then tapped Mikan on her back comforting her…

_Flash back…_

"_Mademoiselle" a French maid said as she knocked on the door…_

"_Come in Eloise" a gentle girl's voice said…_

_The maid then reached for the silver door knob. As she then entered the room of a brunet girl who is facing the Mirror, she saw her mistress looking so happy. It was the first time she saw her being this happy ever since her mother had died. She began to hesitate if she should give the phone to her; she knew it will only wreak the smile painted on her face..._

"_What is it Eloise?" she asked the maid as she turned her gaze towards her…_

"_Mademoiselle, Mr.Sakura is on the line" she finally blurted out…_

_As soon as the young brunet girl heard the name of the caller her smile began to fade, gloomily she took the phone from Eloise's hand. Eloise then heard her mistress gave out a very deep sigh, as she gestured her that she can leave the room…Eloise then gave a last sympathetic glance at her mistress before shutting the door…_

"_Father, this is Mikan speaking" she said in a very polite tone_

"_How's my daughter doing?" was his greetings to her, he sounded very happy…_

"_I'm just fine father" she replied to him, she began to feel that this is the moment that she feared the most…_

"_That is good" he said to her "Mikan, as you know" his father said as he changed his tone to being serious. "Tomorrow is your engagement" he continued_

"_Yes father, I didn't forgot that" she said as grief began to envelope her surrounding_

"_I'm counting on you Mikan, Don't let me down, will I be able to count on that?" his father said "this is very important, the ties between business partnership" he told her_

"_You count on it father" she said after that his call ended._

_Mikan then gave out a very pinning sigh. The news she feared and detest the most had come. It seems like his father cares more about their business rather than her. It was just the same as before, thought. A flash back came to her mind. She remembered the day of her mother's burial, it was autumn back then, even though she was little when that happened she can remember everything perfectly, it was clear as crystal to her._

_She was crying in front of the grave of he mother, slowly the people around her began to disappear. She was alone back then, her father wasn't there to mourn with her, and he was away on a business trip._

"_Same as before" Mikan said as she placed the phone down on her table and looked outside the window… The sun is up and it seems that the snow isn't going to come…_

_End of flash _

"Mikan, are you alright?" Anna said as she placed her arms around her friend's shoulder

Mikan smiled at her friend, and painted a fake smile on her face, sadness was still visible but she keeps on hiding it under her smiling mask.

"I'm perfectly fine Anna, thanks" she said to her and gave her an assuring smile

Anna looked at her for a moment doubting her answer, but in the end she chose to trust Mikan's words.

"Let's go now, Akira is waiting for us right?" Mikan said as she stood up from her seat then took Anna's hand…

**

* * *

9:00**

"I have been waiting here for eons!" Akira told them as they began to enter the stadium

"Sorry, it's my fault" Mikan apologized as she smiled at him…

"Whatever your reason" he said to her "we should hurry now, Ruka's concert is about to start" Akira said as he began to lighten up upon saying Ruka's name.

Mikan then sweat dropped on seeing Akira's actions…

"Hehe… then let's get inside" Mikan said as she led their way…

Mikan, Anna and Akira were seated near the stage were they can see the band clearly. The whole place was filled with raging fans. They have posters raised some were wearing or holding glow in the dark items; it was indeed a full house.

"The event that you are all waiting will be starting in just a short moment" the announcer said

The lights were turned on and focused on the stage, Smokes of red and white began to emit out from the stage, from the center of the stage four figures of boys began to rise up…

A dropping sound was suddenly heard as the sounds of jockey were followed. Thrashing of drums began to be heard as it was hear of strumming of guitars….

_**(A/U: Faint- Linkin park)**_

"Let us Welcome The band "Black Fire"" The announcer said as the smoke began to fade away slowly… revealing four handsome boys standing on center stage… as soon as they were visible the audience began to hear someone singing…

_**Ruka:** _I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you want what I've got

_As soon as he began to sing, the crowd screamed endlessly…_

"_Natsume he looks handsome" a brunet haired girl said as her amber orbs stared at the person who stood in the middle of the stage "He looks different from the everyday person I've been with" she thought as the spot light was centered to them…_

_**Natsume:** _(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

_Natsume began to walk towards the end of the stage, with both of his hands holding the mike tightly, his crimson orbs searched the whole crowd searching for his favorite audience…_

**_Ruka:_** I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

_It was just easy spotting them, with Akira yelling screaming for Ruka, it didn't gave him a hard time to find his favorite girl among the crowd… _

"_She made it this time huh" Natsume thought remembering the first time they had a mini concert for her school…_

**_Natsume :_**( I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

"_I never thought that he IS this famous among the crowd" Mikan thought as she glanced at the crowd behind her, they were all yelling up to their lungs… She then glanced back to the performer singing on stage…_

**_Natsume :_**( Now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

_Her amber eyes then met his crimson eyes; she was surprised to see that he was looking at her. Natsume then smirked at her, making her blush a little…_

**_Natsume :_**( I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

_Natsume then glanced back to his band mates signaling them that he found her…_

**_Natsume :_**( I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

_Seeing the signal, their plan began to start, each of the band mates looked at each other… _

**_Natsume :_**( I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

"_Will it be a success or a failure" Ruka thought, thinking of the outcome of their plan "Anyway he found somebody for HIM after two years; I guess this would work out"_

**_Natsume: _**I can't feel  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

_Panting a little Natsume Smiled at the crowd and greeted them, like his usual doing…_

"_Did you enjoy our opening number?" Natusme asked the crowd in front of him_

_In return the crowd yelled answering yes, in different ways…_

"_Now the next song that we are going to sing is Lying from you" Natsume said as he gave the signal for the others to start playing…_

_Ruka then started the song singing his part… the crowd yelled once again and Akira who looks like he is going to faint any minute cheered for Ruka like there is no end…_

_The audience began singing with them… that song was followed by five other songs… in the middle of the concert there was a little performance done by other Singers…it was done so the band can rest even though for just a minute…_

_Now it was time for their final song the fifth one their finale… The drums began clashing as another song was about to begin… Natsume their vocalist began singing the next song as the crowd restlessly shouted and yelled for them…Thinking that this is their last performance for that night…_

_**(A/U: Breaking the habit – Linkin Park "Last part only")**_

_The song was sung. The crowd yelled for it is their last or their finale for the concert…_

**_Natsume:_** I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

_The guitars and the thrashing of the drums ended their last listed song for the night…_

"_We have a little surprise for you" Natsume said to the audience as he took a bottle of water and drank first before continuing what he was about to say "That wasn't our finale…This is our finale…" he added_

_he then glanced back to his band mates… the song was led by the lead guitarist Ruka then followed by Freyer, Jacques then began playing the guitar softly, without any thrashing sound…_

"_This song is for the girl who change me when I thought every thing is going down, this is how I feel about you … this is for you" Natsume said…_

_As he stated those words, a spot light began to light the crowd it spotted a certain brunet girl on the crowd…_

"_Eh?!" Mikan shouted "this is so embarrassing" she whispered to her friends as his spot light was on her…_

_**(A/U: Crazy for you- Sponge Cola)**_

**_Natsume: _**Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

"_Mikan isn't that sweet" Anna said as she giggled for her friend_

I see you through the Smokey air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare

You're so close but still a world away

Oh What I'm dying to say, is that

"_How he feels about me?" Mikan thought as she listens to the boy on center stage singing_

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and then you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you

_As the chorus was sung Mikan began to blush, little by little she gets the message of the song…_

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

two by two we need no words at all

_The crowd then squealed for they felt the song that was sung… _

Slowly now as we begin to move

With every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

But if you read my mind, you'll see

"_This is how I feel for you" Natusme thought as he continued singing… he then looked at the girl who is sitting just near the stage_ …

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and then you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you

_Natsume then smiled at her, Mikan blushed upon receiving this rare smile from the boy…_

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and then you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you

_His crimson eyes met her amber eyes…His song was a confession, the confession that they planned that night, that Christmas night…_

When you know it's true, you know im crazy for you

When it's all brand new, you know im crazy for you

Yeah you know it's true, I'm crazy crazy for you

I'm crazy for...

"Mikan this is how I feel for you" Natusme said the whole crowd and the media was surprised by this…

It was a very shocking thing for a very popular celebrity and to mention that he is a playboy and known that he doesn't take a girl seriously… to confess in the middle of his their concert, the attention then was put to Mikan, as the press began taking pictures of her, it will surely become headlines…

"Mikan you are lucky aren't you" Anna said as she tapped repeatedly her friend on her shoulder…

No words were able to escape her mouth, she felt her heart beat rapidly; it was beating as if it wants to escape her body…

After that last song, the media immediately crowded the back stage were the band was staying, but to their luck, it was full security and no interviews were allowed by their manager… Only three people were allowed to enter the back stage, it was Mikan, Akira and Anna…

Slowly the crowd eased up, as soon as the media had left, the band rode their service which will take them to Ruka's pad, and it was a celebration…

_**At Ruka's pad…**_

All of them were partying and cheered for their successful concert, except for two people who were on the roof top…

"Got surprised?" Was Natsume's first question to her

"Y-Yeah kinda got the whole heck out of me" She replied shyly as she avoided the eye contact Natsume gave her…

Surprisingly, that same moment that Night snow began to fall from the sky…

"Aren't they beautiful" Mikan said trying to avoid any confrontation from Natsume…

She then went close to the balcony of the roof top and watched the snow and slowly she felt it touched her skin…

"Mikan" Natsume called her name seriously…

This Mikan felt that she can't avoid what is about to happen, she should have expected this coming, although it was a little bit sooner…

"Mikan" Natsume repeated what he said as he stood beside the girl "I love you" Natsume said…

It was the most feared words of the young girl, those three simple words meant a lot, after hearing those words, the young girl was quiet… they were then enveloped by a deafening silence…

"Mikan, Will you be my girl friend, and this time for real" was the confession the boy made to her as he held her on her hand, he then looked at her with his deep crimson eyes, wanting to hear an answer from her…

A smile crept out of her façade, as soon as she heard those words came out of his mouth, straightly…

"So this is what I really feel about" Mikan thought as she smiled, finally she figured out what is the feeling that she felt every time they are together, the feeling that she was neglecting became clear to her, she finally realized it…

But that smile didn't last long; slowly it faded away as tears began to fell from her eyes… she then gently took her hand away from the grip of the boy…

Her reaction surprised the raven haired boy, as he watched her with his eyes, he felt something is coming, something that he'll be surprised of…

"Gomen…" was her answer to him as she covered her mouth with her hand, her answer was like the snow that night, it fell of a sudden and once it touched your skin it feels cold, just like how those words touched Natsume's heart cold as an ice…

her answer echoed through out Natsume's head his face was then covered by his hair, it wasn't what he was expecting… but he listened to her as she continued what she was about to say…

"I'm… I'm sorry Natsume" she said, tears were flowing out of her eyes "But… but I'm going to be… engaged tomorrow" she finally blurted out… the last words she gave him was too hard for her to say… that fact broke her heart into thousand pieces…

Not wanting to see or to know what the raven haired boy was about to say, she decided to walk out from him, but something stopped her…

Natsume, quickly held her on her wrist, it was a very tight hold, as if saying that he doesn't care about the stupid engagement…

"Natsume" Mikan said as she looked back the boy who gripped her wrist

To her surprise the Natsume, all of a sudden embraced her from her back, and asked her a question, a question that she was taken aback…

"Tell me… Do you love me?" was his question to her….

**_

* * *

Author's notes: I'm sorry but I need to cut it here, just to put a little suspense to the story… I hope you aren't mad at me…_**

**Any way I hope that you'll be looking forward to my next chapter… I hope that I'll be seeing you there… let me remind you this… I have my reasons for those gifts… just like the bracelet and the black cat… they are going to play an important part on the story… so please don't forget them…**

**Can you guess what her answer is? What do you think it is? please…. Please send your reviews… please tell me if the story is getting good or bad, or if it is starting to get lame… please send your reviews… I hope that you aren't going to be lazy just for this once on leaving you review…**

**Love lotsz,,**

**Aeyteenicole**


	10. A new player: the tricky joker

**_Author's notes:_ **_Thanks for all of those who reviewed my story… I mean the last chapter and I'm really grateful…and sorry for leaving it suspended last time… and sorry for the late update…any way please enjoy reading this chapter… don't forget to leave your reviews…_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10: A new player: The tricky Joker**_

_**Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny**_

_**  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me**_

_**  
Though it's the hardest thing to say**_

_**  
I'll miss your love in every way**_

_**  
So say goodbye**_

_**  
But don't you cry**_

_**  
Cause true love never dies**_

_**-Chorus of the song "Say Good Bye" by S Club Seven**_

The snow fall endlessly from the sky that night, cold as ice, but soft as cotton… gently it landed on the ground painting it white… just like the snow two young hearts were falling endlessly….

"Tell me… do you love me?" he asked her this question…

After those words were gently spoken upon the young brunet's ears… she felt her heart scream inside of her… there was a deafening silence surrounding them… He then tightened his embrace upon her…

She then placed her hands crossed upon his arms that were enveloping her petite body, clutching it tightly…

"Natsume…" she finally said after a very long silence "let go of me…" she said firmly, no sign of love or hatred with in her voice…

With that his question was answered bitterly, it was like an arrow hitting straight with in his heart. Her voice pleaded him to let her free, free from his love… she knows deep inside the she fell for him, but it wasn't written upon her palm. She stopped her tears from streaming down her eyes…

Slowly… he loosened his embrace upon her, he did as she wished…he knew what she meant by those words, he felt his heart was shattered like broken glasses again, but this time no one can put them back to how it was…

"Natsume… I love you too…" was the words her heart screamed but her mouth wasn't able to say… they said that actions speaks louder than words, she hoped with that touch of hers he felt her love and didn't assumed it as a rejection but setting free…

Time flowed slowly between them… His crimson eyes watched the young brunet's back as she began to walk towards the door, her footsteps echoed through out their bitter tranquility and slowly her figure faded with the snow, his mirage disappeared… the last thing he heard was the gentle closing of the door…

"idiot" was the able to say "I should have known" he voiced out coldly as he clenched his fists… he felt like the world ended again, but this time it ended much worse… he wasn't able to understand what she did… all he knew was, he was rejected…

His voice echoed perfectly, as the wind took it with them…

"Gomen… Natsume" Mikan said as she leaned upon the opposite side of the door, hearing Natsume's words perfectly

This time she can't held back her tears… slowly and painfully it fell down on her cheeks, she then placed her hand upon her chest, directly to where her heart is located… she felt agony, just like needles slowly stabbing it… free from his love but caged upon her father's will…

It was proved that sometimes, actions aren't enough to say whatever you felt for someone and in the end, you must voice them out…

After shedding her tears, freeing her heart from his strings and partially cutting it… she began to make he way down the stairs, not giving attention to anyone she passed by… she was lost within her own world of sadness…

As she stepped down, she didn't notice… there was a boy who was standing just near her, who saw everything… who heard every word they uttered… whom understood what she meant by that touch… thinking that Natsume was a total fool, for not knowing what she really meant…his face was covered by his hair as he felt pity for the two person who were close to his heart…

* * *

Mikan walked back to Ruka's pad to take her things… as soon as she stepped foot in the room, she didn't said a word… nothing… except for good bye as she forced a cheerful smile upon her face… 

"Mikan don't leave now" Freyer said as his arms were wrapped all over Anna

The young brunet looked back upon hearing her friend's voice, without a word but just a smile she turned her back and walked towards the door, she then reached for the door and was about to twist it… but stopped when she heard the name she doesn't want to hear…

"Mikan-chan, you're leaving" a drunken Akira said in a gayish tone "wait fro Natsume for sure he'll be happy to escort you" he said teasingly...

Little did they know Natsume was the last person that would've wanted to escort her back to her house…?

She then felt her heart stopped from beating as agony filled it… hearing his name, pictured a boy that she can never ever have… with melancholy, she left the room, heavy hearted, each step she took was very hard to make…

As soon as Mikan was able to exit the building, she looked up and wondered if he is still standing there, thinking that she shouldn't stay more, she went inside her car straight and asked the driver to drive quickly, far from that place…

Tears streamed down her eyes again… She then gazed upon the moon, and stared at it blankly… she didn't notice that she have arrived back home, not until her driver reminded her… as soon as she stepped out of her car, she went straight to her room, not minding to take any dinner…

She slammed her door for the first time, as she threw herself on the soft cushions… crying really hard, letting go of all of her feelings… she then buried her head upon her feathered pillow, screaming but no one can hear her, for her scream was hidden inside of her… slowly her eyes got tired of crying, her heart kindly stopped giving her pain as she slowly feel in a very deep slumber, still crying a little… as the moon gave pity upon her and gave her face a little light within the darkness she was concealed…

* * *

Slowly the dark clouds were gone as a new but not so bright morning. Gently, the warm sun's rays touched upon her cheeks, traces of tears were quite visible, as she had fallen to her slumber deeply. But her peaceful sleep was interrupted, when a voice called upon her name… 

Little by little she opened her half swollen eyes… her eyes laid sight on her faithful maid; Eloise… with a bright smile she greeted her mistress as she opened the curtains widely…

"Bonjour mademoiselle" greeted the young French maid said as she reached for the ribbon to tie the curtains properly…

"Good morning too Eloise" greeted Mikan in a voice that is less cheerful as she gave the maid a fake smile like everyday…

Knowing her for almost years, she knew that her mistress is having trouble; no fake smile can even fool her. She looked at her mistress, as Mikan rubs her eyes… she forgot to change her clothes since last night…

"Mademoiselle Breakfast is already served" she said politely to Mikan as she reached for the door knob…

In return Mikan nod her head as she began to stood up from her bed, as she was making her way towards her bathroom, she was surprised to the announce Eloise suddenly told her… she felt her body lost its mobility to move… as she attentively listen to her words…

"Mademoiselle, your father, Mr. Sakura have arrive last night" Eloise broke the news to her as she looked ay her mistress from her back "The Lord gave me an order to acknowledge you that he would be waiting at the dinning table and will be dining with you" she said…

Mikan in return just nod her head, saying that she'll be coming. After that Eloise bowed her head and left the room of her young mistress…

* * *

Inside the Sakura's mansion was a very huge dinning area, were at the center was a long table was placed… fine gourmet foods were served for breakfast, as every maid and servant was lined up near the table… Just like old European times, were the Lord of the house sits at the middle of the table and the servants line near the table and watch them eating, same goes for this house for he, Mr. Sakura love the elegance of the medieval period and liked to keep this rule whenever he is around his mansion… 

In the middle end of the table, a handsome man was sitting, he has auburn hair and olive eyes, he was waiting patiently for a certain someone… at last, the one he awaits has arrived, gently he looked at the young girl who was standing in front of him… it was his daughter, it's been a year or two since he last saw her, he was too busy with his business… he was expecting a little girl, but to his surprise his eyes laid sight on now a sixteen year old girl, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt paired with a checkered black and red mini skirt, she was wearing a black socks that reached just above her knees…

"Welcome back father" she greeted him politely, but no trace of closeness on her voice or even a little excitement within it…

"Ahhh…. Mikan" Mr. Sakura said as he gestured to her to take the seat on his right as his daughter obeyed him without any complains "you have grown up, you looked like your mother now" he complimented her

"Arigato, but I prefer not to be complimented that way, if you please" she said quite coldly but still keeping a little respect for his unknown father… as she neared the seat… a servant pulled her chair for her as she sat there uncomfortably…

"As you wish" he replied "Now that you are here let's begin to eat" his father said as he snapped his finger… and with that sign a maid poured down and prepared their drinks for them, and they began to eat their festive breakfast…

The whole house was covered by a deafening silence, as all can be heard was the slicing of the food, the two relatives were eating. Mikan didn't uttered a word to her father, she does not wish to talk to him, for to her, he is the most horrible person in the world for this moment… but that silence didn't last long, it was broken by…

"Mikan, happy birthday" his father said to her cheerfully

Mikan on the other hand was surprised, it was the first time his father greeted her personally, and she stared at the man for a moment with a glint of surprise within her eyes. She was used that his secretary is the one greeting her for him, and most of all she never knew her father knows about her birthday… no words were able to express her happiness as her faint hatred to her father was easily eased, by just small words…

"You might have thought that I have forgot your birthday" he said to her

She blinked twice

"I- I was just surprised, I thought you never knew my birth day" she said to her in an embarrassed voice that you can merely hear

He was happy to see that her daughter, some how showed some affection towards him, he then smirked at her…

"Of course, I would know, you are my daughter" he said to her all fatherly trying to get the heart of her daughter "and to complete your birth day, I would like to give you this" he continued as he snapped again his finger…

Two servants stepped forward as each was holding a beautiful gift….

"Here is my gift for you" he said as one of the servants gave her a bouquet of tea roses

Gladly she accepted the accepted the first ever gift, her father gave her. Even though they are just flowers, it means a lot to her…

"Thank you very much" she said quite cheerfully as she sweetly smiled to the man sitting beside her….

"My pleasure" he said as he pauses for a while…

Mikan knew that he is about to say something, that she hates, that's why he first gave something to her just to cheer her up…

"And as for this lunch" he continued

"Lunch? What lunch?" she asked her father, she doesn't have a single idea to what his father was talking about…

"Ahh… yes… I forgot to tell you" is what he said "We will have lunch with your soon to be _family _and I hope that you'll get well with them and mostly to Mr.…" his father said as he was slicing the meat he was about to eat

But Mikan was too lost within her thoughts to even hear the name of the family her father mentioned, her high spirit and her happy thoughts quickly vanished with just as snap, as she felt sadness and disbelief…

"Mikan are you all right?" her father inquired to her as he saw her daughter having a stand still as he say, but it looked more like a spacing out…

"Huh? Uh…. Yes I'm just fine father" she said to him as she took a nibble upon her breakfast

"That is good to hear" he said to her…

His words made her wonder, if he really cares for her condition, or the condition of her upcoming engagement.

"Anyway, I ordered this dress from a top designer in Paris, I hope it'll fit perfectly" he said as on of the servant neared her, he was holding a huge box, it was wrapped in a gold and glittering wrapper, as a ribbon was neatly knotted above it… "Open it, as soon as you get back to your room and I would like you to wear that for this after noon" he said to her

Without a word of argument she agreed upon her father's wish. And again they began eating their food quietly… as soon as she was finished eating she went straight to her room, to prepare for her moment of truth, her sudden shot to reality; the engagement.

* * *

The sun is already in the mid sky, as its ray doesn't feel any hot at all, for it is still winter, snows were still falling from the sky, time on time… 

As the clock was nearing to eleven, a young girl was sitting in front of a mirror, as a hair dresser, was styling her soft long brunet locks. Patiently, she sat there; she was staring at her reflection. A reflection where she can't look straight at…

She saw a girl, who had a light make up one her face, dazzling like a fairy, like the princess in the fairytales she read… but everything was just a mask, deep inside she was a pauper not a princess, for she doesn't have a freedom to be called.

"Is this me?" she asked her self as she felt she was slowly nearing to tears…

she doesn't know why but, she felt a very painful agony, residing within her… she felt that there was another person that was staring back at her, she was lost, not knowing the real her. But nobody will be able to tell who she really is, for she, herself doesn't know the answer. The only thing she knew was she was doing this, this engagement, for she was meant to be the one playing this role…

"After this day, my cage that once was open, will be locked for eternity" she said to her self as she sighed deeply as she compared her situation towards a bird who was once was living in a cage were it can freely flew in or out, but now it's cage was locked, totally no hope of getting out…

* * *

_**Ruka's Pad**_

"Hey! Ruka have you seen Natsume?" asked a boy with black messy hair and topaz eyes to a certain blonde haired boy…

"Yeah, why you ask Jacques? Something wrong?" he asked the boy back as he sat by the table and eat the food that was prepared before them…

"Nah… nothings wrong" Jacques replied back "It's just that… he seemed not himself… I mean he became more quiet and grumpy? Since last night" Jacques said as he remembered what happened last night… Natsume just entered the room and without a word, locked himself inside his room and didn't joined the celebration they were having

"Is that so?" Ruka replied skeptically

"Hey do you know wha-." Jacques said but he was interrupted by…

"What's up… what are you talking about?" Freyer said as he joined the conversation…

"Natsume" was a plain reply from Jacques

"Now that you mention it, where is he?" he asked all of a sudden

"Last night he received a call from his father, telling him or more of ordering him to attend an important lunch something about an engagement… I don't know I just eavesdropped a little, but I think he doesn't like the idea but he went there after all" Ruka replied as he began nibbling

"Don't tell me his going to be engaged?!" was the Violent and shocked reply of Jacques and Freyer

* * *

Inside the VIP room of an elegant Victorian restaurant were four people sitting patiently… 

"Why do I even need to come in this stupid place" Natusme said coldly not minding that he was in front of his father and another visitor

"Because it is important, it's our family's business on the line" was the reply of a boy who is about the age of eighteen, he has ravened black hair and sapphire eyes…

"Thank you for your opinion… My so called brother" he said sarcastically to him

"Well your welcome Natsume" he said sarcastically to Natusme

Natsume then glared at his big brother deadly as his eyes were filled with hatred and anger towards his brother; in return his brother smirked at him, pissing Natsume more…

"Why you…" Natsume said as he was heating up

"Both of you Ryuu, Natsume, act decently; you are beginning to be a disgrace upon our name. Put this on your mind we have an important person sitting with us here" their father, Mr. Hyuuga said angrily upon them

Ryuu played the role of an obedient son, but Natsume, being the so called black-sheep of the family who always disobeys the family's rules and traditions grunted and brushed off their father's sermon…

"Forgive the rudeness of my sons" Mr. Hyuuga, a man with raven hair and crimson eyes apologized to the man who is dining with them…

"It's nothing… I quite enjoyed the seen" replied the man with auburn hair and olive eyes "they are brothers after all and boys will be boys… I wished I had a son but I have a daughter" he said still having that friendly tone that annoyed natsume so much… Natsume felt like he detests the fact that he had a daughter…

"By the words you have said, it seems like you hated the fact of having a daughter" Natsume blurted out coldly with his usual bored tone as he disrespectfully looked straight to the man's olive eyes…

"Natsume!" his father again yelled at him

"Whatever, I'm just telling what I can see" was his simple reply

With the words Natsume said, the man had a certain interest upon the boy's attitude or more like he enjoyed his behavior, natural…

"Natsume is your name?" he asked

"So what does it do with you" he flared back

"You know I liked what you said before" he complimented him with his rude actions "But I guess you are wrong… I liked the fact that I have a daughter, in fact I'm proud of having her, and she is such a good child" he said remarkably to him

"Whatever" was his reply

Suddenly the door opened, as a man in black suit entered the room, he then whispered to the auburn haired man's ears, and after that he left, as Natsume trailed off the man in black suit…

"Gentle men, finally my daughter has arrived" he said to them with a smile upon his face "I would Like you to meet my daughter" he said and with a cue the guards opened the door…

It revealed a beautiful girl; she has brunet long hair, as the tip up to the middle part of her hair was partially curled. She has amber orbs; that looks warm and gentle. She was wearing a beautiful short dress that is elegant.

Upon seeing the girl's face Natsume was surprised he wasn't expecting to see her, and most of all not in this place, he stared at her with his eyes…

"Gentle men meet my daughter Mikan" said Mr. Sakura as he introduced his daughter proudly…

"Your daughter is beautiful" Mr. Hyuuga complimented as he laid sight on the young brunet that seems like a princess…

Mr. Sakura who is very proud upon his daughter, saw that Ryuu and Natsume most of all was dazzled by his daughter's stunning beauty… as he smirked upon this

"Nice to meet you a-." she said but she stopped when her eyes first laid sight upon a raven haired boy who was sitting in front of her father, she saw him eying at her, she was too surprised to even notice that she was looking at him…

"Natsume" Mikan whispered as she saw the boy whom she broke the heart…

"Mikan, have a sit" her father said to him…

Obediently she obeyed her father's order and sat beside him, feeling a little uncomfortable about the presence of Natsume, she sat there quietly… After she arrived, gourmet foods were served before them, as each look exquisite…

As she take in each bite, she felt that she going to choke any minute, as she can feel that Natsume was staring at her, ever since she entered the room. Wanting to know for certain that he is really staring at her, she looked at him, planning to have just a glimpse, but it didn't turned out that way, as soon as she looked at him, his eyes locked upon her. She stared at his crimson orbs, as she can feel something weird inside of her…

"Is Natsume the one I am engaged with?" she asked herself as she can't take off her eyes upon the mesmerizing eyes of the boy….

"What in the world she's doing here…. Don't tell me that she's going to be…" Natusme thought but before he could ask the question to himself it was answered right away as if someone heard his thoughts…

"Mikan, I would like you to meet your fiancé" Mr. Sakura said

This caught the attention of the girl as she glanced back to her father…

"I would like you to meet Ryuu Hyuuga… he is the eldest among the Hyuuga brothers" his father said crashing the hopes she was feeling…

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuu Hyuuga" he said just like a gentle man

* * *

**_Author's notes_: Hi guys, I'm really sorry about leaving the suspense of the story that long… it's just I'm not feeling fine but finally I have finished this chapter… I hope you'll like it…. **

**Next chapter:**

**-**_Natsume's reaction upon the engagement_

_-what happened two years ago and someone's leaving?! Oops who is it and why???_

**And the next dong for the next chapter is "Say Good bye" by S club and "have you ever" by S club…**

**Hope to see you there again… Don't forget to leave your review... flames and commnets are accepted... see yah..**

**Love lotsz,,**

**Aeyteenicole**


	11. Defeated Jack of Spade

**_Author's notes… _**

**_Sorry if This chapter took a very long time to be posted.. I'm really sorry… _**

**_anyway I can't state all of my reasons 'coz there are thousands of them… _**

**_anyway enjoy this chapter guys… _**

**_and thanks for all of the death threats I received from some of you… it's just funny… _**

**_Chapter 11: Defeated jack of Spade _**

_"I know the day will come, _

_I'll meet you there _

_I'll meet you there _

_No matter where life takes me through _

_I'll meet you there _

_And even if I need you here…." _

The snow began to fall from the sky as it was shaded by the red  
fading sky.

"is this true" was the question that kept on wandering inside her head  
as a certain deep blue eyed boy placed a ring on her finger.

"miss sakura will you accept our engagement?" he asked her like a  
gentle man

the answer is already known for it was already written for her

"i..." she said but there was uncertainity upon her voice

"will you?" he asked her for the second time as his eyes were fixed  
upon her

but her eyes took a glance towards the boy who sits across the table,  
with his hair masking off his expression and reaction, he tilted his  
head a little, pretending that he didn't felt nor saw her gaze upon him.

"natsume" she said to herself " why... I ... I'm sorry" was the  
incomplete phrase she could give to him inside her head

"i accept" was the painful answer she gave out after the tension her  
silence gave to them...

The two old men clapped their hands and raised up their glass half  
filled with sweetened red wine

"a magnificent bonding between the hyuuga's and our family" mister  
sakura said

"let's give a toast for our son and daughter" mr. Hyuuga added

but all of a sudden a loud screeching noise, took the attention of  
everyone...

It was the younger son, who stood up hastily from his seat...

"there's no point staying here" was natsume's cold speech...

The high spirited room suddenly became quiet as his foot steps echoed.  
In his departure, a pair of amber orbs watched him closely, as if that  
will be the last time she'll be able to see him

"please forgive the rudeness of my son, he is quite impatient on this  
kind of arragement" mr. Hyuuga apologized

"father will you excuse me for a moment, i have some business to  
finish, i'll be back" ryuu said as his father gestured him his permission is  
granted...

Outside the room on a certain pavillion in the middle of a snow covered  
garden, a young raven haired boy was sitting on the marble arch.

"this is stupid, why of all people, she gets engaged with my filthy  
brother" he said as he stare at the clouds where snows falls, but his  
silence was disturbed when...

"who are you calling filthy, natsume" was the voice that changed his  
mood

"you should know already, ryuu" was his oh so respectful reply to his  
older brother

"i guess i dont" was his ironic reply as he leaned his back at the  
pillar near to his brother

"hn" was natsume's simple reply, as he stare at him with eyes like a  
cold blooded killer, there was an eerie silence between them

"isn't miss sakura I meant mikan since she's my fiancee, beautiful?"  
ryuu suddenly said out of the blue

as natsume heard him said this, there was an unusual reaction on his  
face

"it's a pity that I am the older son, right natsume?" he continued, his  
words seems like the news of natsume having to confess to mikan have  
reached him

"things won't stay like this forever, I am still a Hyuuga" natsume said  
confidently as he stood up from his seat with his hands inside his  
pocket

"is that so" ryuu said "you know my dear brother, my fiancee reminds  
me of a particular girl from the past, now that i think about it she  
suddenly disappeared" he continued as he placed his hand on his brother's  
right shoulder

" shut up!" was natsume's quick respond as he jerked ryuu's hand hardly

this reaction from natsume made ryuu smirk, he then continued his  
speech

"ah yes, now i remember, nicola, right.. She died" ryuu said as he  
emphasized ther word died

"i said shut up!" natsume said almost yelling and in his mind a  
terrible past threatens to be released.

He then clenched his fist tightly as he was running out of patience

"who killed her again?... "ryuu said with his eyes like a devil he  
smirked "ah, yes it was..."

his voice seemed like a poisonus venom that slowly scattering inside  
natsume's head, slowly smothering him...

"i told you to stop it!" he shouted as he faced him, quickly he held  
him on his collar tightly, with his right fist, he was about to punch him  
in his face, but he froze as his fist was just inches away from ryuu's  
face when he heard him say a simple yet painful realization

"you" was the word that ryuu said which saved him from a hard blow on  
his face

slowly natsume drop his hand and loosened his grip

"so you haven't forgotten what you did" ryuu said as he brushed off  
natsume's hand off his collar and fixed it neatly again

"..." natsume kept silent as the fact ryuu said made him guilty

"haven't you?" ryuu questioned once again

natsume just froze on his stand, as flashes of a bitter past began to  
show little by little

"shut up, you don't know anything, stop acting like you know what  
happened" natsume said as he tightly clenched his fist...

The snow fall harder along with a chilly wind as it painted an evil  
smirk upon the dark blue eyed lad...

"am i acting?" he asked him back once again but this time the crimson  
eyed boy lost his words "you know, my dear brother, if you only showed  
that you care then nothing terrible could've happened"

"..."still there was no reply from him, only a picture of a guilted  
young man

"I assure you that I'm not going to hurt my fiancee or drive her doing  
something you know... Natsume, you should know better... Don't worry  
she's much safer with me than with you" ryuu said as he began to walk and  
stopped behind natsume, their backs are facing each other...

"mikan"natsune thought "she shouldn't know"

"I know you'll make the correct decision.." he said "you know what's  
good for her, you don't want to happen to her what happened to nicola"  
ryuu continued

still there was no reply from natsume, he was quiet...

Ryuu then began to say words to him, as natsume heard his words he  
became perplexed, then Ryuu turned his head a little to have a little veiw  
of natsume, giving him his final words to him...

"you understand" he stated to him then he turned his head back and  
began to walk, his foot steps echoed amongst the walls of the hallowed  
pavillion

Natsume, didn't say a single word, his silence was already enough to  
say he agrees but still there is a taint of doubt...

He was left in the cold pavillion all alone, he then began to walk back  
and seat once again on the marble arch and leaned on his right leg,  
pictures of a particular brunnet girl began to appear on his mind, as the  
old forgotten film of the bitter past began to play

**_flash back paris, _**

**_2 years ago_ **

_the leaves of autumn were falling endlessly from their branches like  
rain falling from the sky, gently a leaf landed on the skin of a fair  
young lad, his face was covered by a notebook as he rests under the red  
orange leaved maple tree._

_"hey, wake up!" was a very cheerful voice that woke him from his  
slumber_

_slowly he opened his eyes as it revealed a mysterious pair of crimson  
orbs. He then took off the notebook from his face and sat up, as he  
leaned his back upon the tree, with an annoyed expression he greeted the  
girl_

_"what do you want now?" he said coldly to the beautiful brunnet who is  
standing infront of him_

_"have you forgotten? You promised that you'll be in my rehersal" she  
said to him quite disappointed as she sat beside him_

_"hn... I can't go i have band practice scheduled today" he said with an  
emotionless tone_

_"but you prom-" she said in a very low tone but she was cut off when_

_"hey! Natsume, let's go now!" shouted a blonde haired boy as he  
approached the raven haired lad "what's up nicola didn't notice you there, so  
can you attened our band practice, its been a while since you've  
practiced with us"_

_"hi ruka" nicola greeted back " sur-" she said but once again she was  
cut off before she can say what she wants to say_

_"she can't, she needs to attened her rehearsal, let's go ruka" natsume  
said as he stood up and dusted his pants_

_"hey, wait up!" nicola shouted_

_"talk to you later, I'll pick you up later, wait for me" natsume  
replied without facing her_

_he wasn't good in expressing his feelings but this words from him made  
her smile..._

_Time passed by quickly, it was already noon, as the golden sun dips  
upon the waters of the blue ocean, a brunnet girl was waiting patiently  
infront of an old designed building as she leaned on one of its pillars_

_"what's taking him so long, its been an hour since we were dismissed"  
she thought, but her thoughts were distracted when she heared a familiar  
voice_

_"Nicola, what are you still doing here?" asked a raven haired boy with  
deep blue orbs_

_"I'm waiting for natsume, ryuu" she said as she smiled at him_

_all of a sudden a hand pulled her wrist, as she gaze upon the person,  
to her surprise it was natsume her fiance._

_"let's go" he said angrily as he gave a cold look upon his brother and  
quickly drag her way from him_

_as they got out of the campus grounds, they began to argue, natsume got  
mad at her for talking to his brother which was too unreasonable, so he  
walked out on her_

_a month have passed, she kept on talking to him but natsume always  
ignores and walks out on her _

_It was already midnight of the 26th of november when he recieved a  
call from her and once again he hung up_

_"how long are you planning to ignore her?" ruka asked him as he saw  
what he was doing out of unreasonable jealousy_

_"maybe till today"was natsume's simple reply_

_"so are you planning something to atone for your actions towards her?"  
ruka asked  
_

_but all he recieved was a smile from natsume...  
_

_The afternoon of 27th came, the first thing he did was, he went to her  
dorm  
_

_he rang the bell a few times but nobody answered  
_

_"hey c'mon, open up or i'll crash this door open" he said  
_

_still nobody answered, he was waiting outside for almost an hour, he  
lost his patience and call her again_

_but..._

_There was no answer, so he decided to open the door, his eyes opened  
wide, as the room was a mess, his steps echoed, finally he reached the  
dark part of the room. Beyond the quietness he heard water dripping,  
quickly he followed the sound.  
_

_What greeted him was a girl lying inside a bathtub bathing with crimson  
water with a slash on her wrist as a river of blood runs on the floor,  
quickly he ran towards her, crying, pleading for her to open up her  
eyes, unfortunately, the body he was holding was cold as an ice, it was  
too late to even call her name for thousand of times, he held her small  
and fragile body in his arms, he screamed painfully, then he heard  
something dropped from her hand, as he take a look at it, to his surprise  
it was the ring he gave her, the day he confessed to her  
_

**_End of flashback_**

_**Only One **_

_**By: Yellowcard **_

_Broken this fragile thing now, _

_And I can't, I can't pick up the piece _

_And I've thrown all my words around _

_And I can't, I can't give you a reason _a single tear drop fell from natsume's eyes as he tightly clutch on the ring in his necklace, he felt tons of regretions

_I feel so broken up(So broken up) _

_And I give up (I give up) _

_Just want to tell you so you know _but his quietness was disturbed when, he heared footsteps stopped at the opposite side of the pavillion 

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you _

_You are my only one _

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only, my only one _

he then looked at the person whom arrived, to his surprise it was the auburn girl whom he loves but was not meant for him

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long _

_Ran my whole life on the ground _

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone _

as he saw her, he remembered ryuu's advice to him "natsume, i advice you to leave right away and never come back, that's for the better" were ryuu's final advice

_And something's breaking up (breaking up) _

_I feel like giving up (giving up) _

_I won't walk out until you know_

he then stood up from his seat, with his mind decided on what is the  
right thing to do, he walked towards her, he then took off his coat and  
without a word he placed it on her shoulders and embraced her tightly as  
if he never wants to let go of her

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you _

_You are my only one _

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only, my only one _

"natsume, what are you doing?" she asked him, tears suddenly formed on  
her eyes, as she felt something final and painful with that embrace

_Here I go so dishonestly _

_Leave a note for you my only one _

"this will be that last"natsume said as he tightened his embrace upon  
he petite body

_And I know you can see right through me _

_So let me go and you'll find some one _

"what is he saying?"she thought but no matter how she look at things,  
she can't understand what he meant

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you _

_You are my only one _

slowly, he loosened his embrace of her, then he let her go, without any  
good bye's or farewell he walked out on her

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only, my only one _

she watched him leave, she can't understand why her eyes wants to cry,  
she then clutched on the coat he placed around her shoulders, she have  
forgotten the reason she looked for him, and that is to say her real  
feelings towards him even though it was too late

_My only one _

_My only one _

_My only one_

_My only, my only one_

a tough and painful descion was made. After that lunch date with the  
Sakuras, he went somewhere to settle things for good.

The sky was dark as the stars began to twinkle, the elevator rang as he  
arrived at ruka's pad.

"hey, natsume so how does your brother fiancee look?" jacques said as  
he entered the room

"I bet she's ugly" freyer said as he and jacques clapped hands together  
and kept on laughing like crazy people

"in what family she came from? Do we know her?" ruka asked natsume

natsume just walk straight to his room and stopped at its door

"the Sakura family" natsume said still having no expression in his  
voice

"hey ruka, that's weird mikan has the same family name" freyer said  
still oblivious of facts

"yeah, must be coincidence, she can't be in that family, can't she?"  
jaqcues said as he asked back ruka

but it seems that it's not a coincidense as they saw ruka's reaction

"moron, of course she is, I'm her cousin isn't it obvious, try  
remembering my family back ground" ruka said then he turn his gaze to natsume

"must be her older sister" jacques said

"yeah, and natsume already asked her" freyer said confidently

"no... She is the only heir..." ruka said quite disappointed "so what  
are you planning to do?" ruka asked natsume, without any word natsume  
tossed him his answer

"what's this, don't tell me we are bound to leave fo paris" ruka said

"first flight tommorow morning" was his answer "we have lots of  
projects hanging " he said then shut the door close

"he's quite right, we left tons of work back there" freyer said as he  
went to his room and pack his things

ruka can't argue more, their tickets were already bought and it's such  
a waste for them not to use it...

Meanwhile...

Inside a dark room were only a fragment of the moon's lit serves as its  
only light, a raven haired boy was lyng on his bed staring at the  
ceiling. His things were already packed, the only thing left to do is tn  
wait for tommorow to come...

All of a suddnn he heard a cat purr just beneath his bed

"I forgot about you"he said talking to the cat "I cant take you with  
me, I'll let somebody else take care of you" he said

of course a cat can't talk, so it only purred in reply

finally morning came, a young auburn haired girl was deep in her  
slumber not until a loud knock on her door woke her up

"hey, what's up? Its too early eloise" she said but to her surprise it  
wasn't her maid, it was akira still gasping for air "aki" she called  
her by her name "what's up?" she asked him

"he's leaving, quick get change we still might be able to stop or see  
him" he said to her as his back was bent down and his hands used his  
knees for support

"who's leaving?" she asked him once again

"hurry up!" he shouted not minding her question

it seems important so she hurried changing even though she doesn't know  
why she's doing it.

After she got changed, akira quickly drag her to his car, he is almost  
over speeding, finally they arrived at the airport

"what are we doing here" she asked akira, as he was dragging her to the departure area

"don't you know? I recieved a call from my source, he told me that the  
blackfire is bound for paris, it was natsume's idea" akira answered as  
they were running

"so that's what he meant by those words" she thought as she remembered  
his words last afternoon "he's such an idiot!" she said as this time  
she was the one dragging poor akira

finally they arrivdd where the band was, only minutes until they went  
inside their plane

"natsume!" she shouted as she threw her bag at him

as the raven haired boy heared her voice, he turned around to see if he  
was true or just his imagination

as he turn to the source of the sound, something hit his face hardly

"what the hell" he said quite annoyed "who threw that" he said

"hey moron!" was the voice of a particular girl

"mikan what is she doing here" he thought as he stared at her quit  
surprissed

"do you know how much effort I did just to get here? Akira woke me up  
too early with a loud knock on my door, and here you are just standing  
there not even thingking of saying something to me, and I still haven't  
eaten breakfast"she said to him

"I never told you that you should come here, don't blame me for your  
actions" he said to her

"that's it, you never said anything" she said as tears were nearing her  
eyes "don't you know how it made me feel" she said as tears began to  
fell out of her eyes

all of a sudden, the call for their flight was heard...

He then turned his back from her and replied coldly to her...

"why should I tell you? You are not an important person to me" he said  
to her in the coldest way he can "I don't care how you feel" he said

hearing this made akira angry, but ruka can understand why he did that,  
he wants to lessen the pain he and she is feeling in their farewell

he then placed his hands inside his pocket, mikan was surprised when  
she saw that he is still wearing the bracelet she gave to him...

"I understand" she said as she wiped her tears, she then smiled and  
said "so this good bye"

"don't force yourself to smile if your eyes can't stop crying" natsume  
said then he began to walk as the other three followed him while waving  
their hands

slowly he disappeared from their sight, she began to cry once again, it  
wasn't the good bye she wanted to have

"let's go now, mikan" akira said

he then drove her back to her house, as she arrived there, she went  
straight to her room and burried her head on her pillow

"madamemoiselle a package has arrived for you" eloise said as she  
knocked on her door

"come in" she replied

as eloise entered her room, she was holding something

"madamemoiselle, I'll just place your package here" she said

"what could it be this time?" she asked herself

all of a sudden she heard a particular sound coming from the package

quickly she sat up frnm her bed, to her surprise it was...

**_Author's notes… _**

**_Hi guys I'm really sorry if I just put the continuation of the story just now, I've got tons of reason…. Please bear with me…. _**

**_Any way I just want to tell you the next chapter is already done and I'll post it next week, Monday or Tuesday…. _**

**_Please listen to the song meet you the by Simple plan… I'll be using it for the next chapter… _**

**_and the song I miss you like crazy by the moffats.. _**

**_I assure you that The next chapter is great… see you there _**


	12. Last dance by the rose fall

**_Author's notes..._**

Hey... I updated really early... I was quite disappointed not many left a review for the last chapter... any way I won't take it deeply... I'm sorry if this part is lame... I'm now sick and I'm burning up with fever so this is the best I could come up with... please do tell me if its lame... enjoy

TYPH---- I did my promise

* * *

****

**CHAPTER 12: LAST DANCE BY THE ROSE FALL**

"_When two people who are meant for each other, holds hands together and as their body nears each other, they began to dance the sweet and magical sound of destiny"_

_- aeyteenicole_

* * *

_The cold wind of autumn crossed the late afternoon sky as dried leaves danced in its rythmn _

_the wind blew gently, as a rusted colored leaf fell from its branch and landed on top of the nose of an auburn haired girl, who is resting on a bench in the middle of a park _

_slowly, she began to woke up, revealing a beautiful pair of amber orbs _

_"its already afternoon?" She asked no one in particular as she took the leaf off her nose _

_she then looked around as she remembered her past_

**(Meet you there- simple plan) **

**_(instrumentals) _**

_"a comical memory but it makes me cry, two years ago, this same wind passed me by" she thought as she stood up from her seat and gaze at the red sky, where leaves dance gracefully_

Now you're gone,

I wonder why

_"but he's gone already" _

I think about it on,

And on, and on, and on,

And on, and on again

_"he never said that he'll come back, but I'm still hoping" she thought as tears formed in her eyes _

I know you're never coming back,

I hope that you can hear me,

I'm waiting to hear from you...

_"until now.. I'm waiting" she continued _

Until I do,

_she closed her eyes as she whispered "I wish I could see him just for the last time" _

You're gone away

I'm left alone,

_the wind blew swiftly as her hair danced with the flying leaves a magical music began to play.. _

A part of me is gone

And I'm not moving on

So wait for me,

I know the day will come

_"hey, stupid" said a very familiar voice _

I'll meet you there,

_"I know that voice" she thought as she slowly opened her eyes _

No matter where life takes me to,

_her heart began to beat fast, as she saw a particular raven haired boy, with mysterious crimson orbs _

I'll meet you there,

_"could it be true?" she asked herself as she stared at him_

And even if I need you here,

_a smile then formed on his handsome face... _

I'll meet you there

_"I'm back" he said _

I wish I could've told you,

The things I kept inside,

_tears fell out of her eyes "is this true?" she asked herself_

But now I guess it's just too late,

_the wind blew gently along with the rustling sound of dried leaves as her long locks swayed with it _

So many things remind me of you,

_She was astounded that she lost all of her words_

I hope that you can hear me,

_"there are so many things I want to tell him" she thought _

I miss you,

This is good bye,

One last time…

_he was there just standing as leaves fall like rain in between them... _

You're gone away

I'm left alone,

_eye to eye they looked at each other... _

A part of me is gone

And I'm not moving on

_She then felt a push to run towards him, her tears fell on his shirt as she leaned her forehead on his chest _

So wait for me,

I know the day will come

_"you're an idiot" she said "why did you left me" she continued as tears were falling from her eyes _

I'll meet you there,

_but all of a sudden she stopped cryin, when she felt his arms wrapped around her_

No matter where life takes me to,

_"stop crying I'm back, aren't I?" he said _

I'll meet you there,

_his warm embrace warmth her as the cold wind of autumn passed by _

And even if I need you here,

_slowly he freed her from his embrace and held her chin up, slowly his warm lips touched hers as a tint of blush passed her face, it was a simple yet passionate kiss.._

I'll meet you there

_Their lips parted from each other, with her head tilted to hide her blush.._

I'll meet you there...

_"natsume, promise me that you'll never leave me again" she said _

And where I go you'll be there with me,

Foreevr you'll be right here with me

_but there was no reply... Slowly she raised her head to face him... But she was surprised to see no body was standing there.. _

I'll meet you there

_"he's gone"she said "he left me again" _

No matter where life takes me to,

_"when will we ever meet?" _

I'll meet you there,

"natsume.." she said as she woke up from her dream

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there_

**_end of dream_**

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

"just a dream.." she said in a sad tone, suddenly she felt her cheecks  
are wet, and from her eyes water is flowing down, her heart still aches

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

she then gazed at her window; the sky was dark, the snow were falling; it was cold and gloomy

_I'll meet you there_

"I guess I'm thinkin too much.." she thought

"Two days from now I'll turn eighteen and four days from now will be my wedding" she said and sighs as she watched the falling snow outside her window..

"this snow, this reminds me of something sad and painful" she said as tears fell out of her eyes

**

* * *

paris**

Everything was covered in white, the sky was dark... Inside a room in a huge mansion, two people were resting on a bed...

"hey, natsume..." said a beautiful auburn haired girl, her body was covered by sheets

"what" he said to her coldly as his back was facing her, his eyes were closed

"we've been together for almost a year and we ARE the hottest couple in our industry" kate said then embraced him from his back

"your point" he said still having that emotionless voice...

But she began to tell him how they met...  
"-- and when we finished the recording of my song, I was surprised to  
see you there waiting for me..." she said to him

"I only did that 'coz she looked almost the same with..." he thought

"get to your point" he said to her as he opened his eyes

"I was thinking, why don't we get married" she said to him, still  
embracing him...

Upon hearing her words irritation striked him...

"what a stupid idea" he said to her as he jerked her arms off him

"c'mon its not that ba..." she said when she noticed something on his  
wrist

"hey, when will you take that off?" she asked him

"never..." he said

"can I borrow it?" she said to him, but as she was about to touch it..

"don't you dare touch it" he said in an angry voice as he sat up

"geez, its just a bracelet" she said quite annoyed

"you've ruined my night" he said to her "put on your clothes and leave" he continued

"sometimes I wonder why did I choose you" she said to him

quickly she wore her dress and angrily left his house..

After a while he got changed and went to the living room in his room..

"why do I kept on remembering her, damn it" he said as he punched the wall hardly

A knock was then heard

"My lord your friends are here to visit you" the butler said

"let them in" he plainly said

the door swung open as three hadsome boys entered the room

"hey natsume, we saw your girl friend driving her car fast" freyer said  
as he sat at the couch

"she's nuts, hey natsume I'll use your PC" freyer said as he sat at the  
computer table

"I don't give a damn about her... Do whatever you want, any way what's  
up" natsume said

"I want us to watch the movie my friend e-mailed me so I invited them  
over" he replied

"feel at home" natsume said sarcastically

"natsume, gettin' over mikan?" ruka said

"over...hn" he said "more like finished"

"so where's the bracelet?" ruka asked

upon hearing this, natsume's eyebrow raised then he took a quick glance at his wrist, to his surprise it was gone, but he acted coolly...

"burried it with flames" was natsume's answer "damn..." he thought

"does that mean you already like kate?" ruka asked him

"ruka, stop asking stupid questions" natsume said

"so you do" he said jokingly

"shut up"natsume replied in an annoyed tone

"where is it I can't find it 'coz of this fan mails, that's why I hate this things sometimes" jacques complained

natsume then stood up from his seat...

"where you goin'?" ruka asked

"wake me up when you found it" was just natsume's simple reply

"natsume your body gave up because of her, too much workin' huh" ruka  
said

"shut up" he replied

as he entered his bed room, he began his search..

He turned everything upside down, but still there was no sign of the where abouts of his precious bracelet

"where the hell is it" he said to himself as he lost his patience

being irritated, he accidently pushed the lamp beside his bed

the loud breaking sound froze his friends, freyer stopped playing his guitar, jacques accidently clicked and downloaded another icon and ruka who was tuning a guitar was disturbed

It took their attention as they turned their gaze at his room...

"woa, natsume is still wild when he sleeps" jacques joked

"yeah right" freyer said sarcastically "that is if he is sleeping, I  
think he's angry because he and his girlfriend fought"

Ruka then stood up from his seat and was about to go to natsume's  
bedroom, to check him out, but he stopped when he noticed something sparkly  
was lying on the floor...

He then bent down and took it...

"he's looking for this huh, such a liar, how long will he keep on  
pretending everything's over when it isn't" ruka whispered as he clenched  
the bracelet tightly

"he needs a shot back to reality" ruka thought as he was annoyed from  
natsume's denials

minutes have passed and still he can't find it, his room was a wreck,  
it seems a tornado just passed by there...

"where the hell is it?" he said to himself

suddenly he heard a shout,,

"hey sleepy head, if ever you are sleeping get up! Just finished  
downloading the video" jacques shouted

as he heard this call he stood up and stopped his search

"I'll look for it later" he thought

he then walked out of his bedroom

"hey" ruka called his attention as his back was leaning on the wall,  
his arms were crossed and his voice was serious

"what's up" natsume said as looked at him

"found what you're looking for" ruka said to him

"what are you talking about" he replied

"catch" ruka said as he threw something at natsume

with his right hand and with a blink of an eye he was able to catch it

"what's this"natsume asked him as his hand was closed

"see for yourself" was his simple reply as he stood up in a perfect  
posture and walked towards the couch "such an idiot" he whispered

he then opened his hand, to his surprise it was the bracelet he was  
looking for...

Meanwhile jacques connected a cable to natsume's plasma t.v.

"he guys lets watch this movie... I pay a lot of heck just to get this"  
he said having that proud aura

as he finished connecting the cables he sat back to natsume's computer

"hey, hurry up! I'm getting bored here" freyer demanded

"yeah,yeah, yeah..." he said "what the... Why are there two icons that has been downloaded?" he continued

but he was put in a hurry because freyer kept on demanding for the  
video to be played

"shit.. I'll have just guess, I may get lucky" jacques said as he  
clicked on an icon

Natsume on the other hand was placing back the bracelet in his wrist  
when all of a sudden

"here is a live interview about the most controversial upcoming wedding  
of the heirs of.." was a voice of a woman coming from the t.v but  
before anybody could hear the family names of the said people freyer shouted  
at jacques

"hey moron is this what you want to show us" freyer said as he walked  
towards jacques

"who are you calling moron, that's not it" jacques said

all of a sudden he recieved a hit on his head

"hey.. You're gonna pay for that" jacques said as he held on him on his  
shirt

"relax I'm just kidding.. Oh" he said

"now what?" jacques asked him

"look there" freyer replied as he pointed his finger at the video being  
played

slowly jacques turned his gaze at the video, he was too shocked when he  
saw who the camera was focused at that he dropped freyer

"he isn't that mikan? Yeah its her" he shouted

as natsume and ruka heard her name, they turned their attention at the  
video

"its her" natsume said to himself as he stared at her video shots

"mikan is so pretty.. Much prettier than before" jacques said

"yeah, but isn't the news about a wedding of somesort" freyer said  
"who's the groom?"

with the corner of his eyes, ruka looked at natsume

with just a snap of a finger his question was answered when the camera  
focused on a particular raven haired boy with deep blue orbs

"ryuu!" he shouted

"shut up! I can't hear what they are saying" jacques said

"so Ryuu, when are you planning to have your wedding?" the reporter  
asked him

"its going to be two months from now on the third day" he replied

"since you are getting married why don't you give us one sweet pose"  
the reporter said

"no problem, right?" he asked mikan

she just smiled and she seemed to be happy

Ryuu then held her face, when suddenly the television was turned off

"I tripped over the wire" natsume said in a very cold tone

"was it an accident?" ruka asked him

"obviously" he replied as he turned his back to them

"when was that video taken?" freyer asked jacques

"let me see.. Umm it was taken last october" he replied

"didn't ryuu said two months fron now, so that means.." freyer said as  
he was counting the dates "on january three!" he exclaimed

"but isn't that next week already?" jacques said

both freyer and jacques turned their gaze to natsume

"aren't you going to say anything" ruka said as he stood up from his  
seat

"I don't care about that crap" natsume replied

ruka then placed his hand on natsume's shoulder as he was clenching his  
fist tightly, he then angled natsume to face him, quickly ruka with  
fist, punched his face..

"what the.." he shouted as he he wiped the blood on his lips

"is it painful? that's for being too dense!" he yelled at him

"who are you calling a dense" natsume said as he punched back ruka

ruka then fell at the blow he recieved

"you are, pretending to be numb to what's going on" ruka said as he  
stood up and wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth

this words from ruka hit him hard like darts hitting the bull's-eye,  
ruka caught him off guard, quickly he pushed him to the wall, natsume's  
back crashed to the wall hardly as he fell down

"shut up you don't know a thing" he replied back as he was trying to  
stand back on his feet..

but ruka held him on his shirt and helped him up then pinned him on the  
wall using his left arm almost chocking him

"you're the one who needs to be quiet, you're one clueless here" ruka  
said having a very cold tone

"I know everything, I heard it all, I never spoke a word about it 'coz  
I know you'll make the right decision, I saw my cousin crying behind  
the door, she was hoping you could understand what she really felt  
towards you!" ruka said to him, his voice was full of anger

natsume didn't replied only his silence was heard

"what a waste" ruka said as he clenched his fist tightly and punched  
the wall next to natsume "she wasted her tears for someone like you, how  
unworthy" he said

ruka then loosened and took his grip off from natsume..

"now do you know how to feel" ruka asked natsume

but still he didn't replied

"aren't you going to stop your brother's wedding or should I say  
mikan's wedding" he continued as he sat down at the carpet and rested his  
back on the wall

"it's too late for that" natsume replied

"nothing is too late if you want to accomplish something" ruka said  
"you know only two days from now its her birthday" he continued

"tsk" was all natsume's reply, it was obvious that he is aware of that  
occasion

"I'm going now" ruka said as he stood up "hey you two lets go, lets  
leave this moron behind and let him think what is the correct move" he  
said to jacques and freyer

"that's it? Aren't you going to wrestle more?" jacques asked

"yeah, don't you want to beat each other to the death" freyer agreed

ruka's eyebrow twitched, then he hit the two on their head

"bye, natsume we're leaving" jacques said

"someone cruel than you forced us, don't forget about us.. We'll miss  
you" was freyer's dramatic exit

all a sudden ruka stopped right on his door, with his back facing him,  
he said

"we have a live interview tommorow, eight p.m.. See you.. Before I  
leave, let me tell you this, there's an eight hours difference between here  
and tokyo, hurry up and make your decision" ruka said to him then  
closed his door

after a few minutes he heard car engines starting and leaving. After  
they left, he stood up and walked towards his bath room and took off his  
shirt...

He turned on the fauscet and splashed water on his face...

"now what" he asked himself as he stared at his reflection or the  
mirror

he then noticed the necklace he was wearing, he stared at it for a  
moment, he then held on it, all of a sudden he clutched on it and pulled it off his neck, and the chain broke apart, then tightly  
grasp on it in his fist

"damn, I cant think of anything" he said as he punched the mirror, the  
glass broke as his fist collided with it, blood began to flow out, his  
blood trailed through the broken glasses, the necklace inside his fist  
was covered by this crimson paint

"why did I ever allow my self to be fooled by that scumbag" he said to  
himself reffering to ryuu, as he pushed his fist harder to the broken  
glasses

"It all ends here, good bye..." he said to himself as he opened hist  
fist and dropped the necklace along with the ring

he then took out the first aid kit out and mended his wound, as he was  
finished bandaging his it he took his phone and called some people

**dec.31**

morning came, it was eight in the morning yet the sky is still dark

"hey, natsume why did you changed the time of our interview?" freyer  
asked him as he stretched his arms

"yeah, no body watches t.v. This early, maybe the old people" jacques  
complained

"stop complaining, we don't have all day" natsume said to them

"what do you mean?" both of them asked at the same time

"you'll find out later" was his simple reply

"hey, ruka aren't you going to say something?" jacques asked him but

all he recieved was a smile

"you and your bestfriend are weird" he continued

finally the interview began, after an hour and half they finished

"put this on the air on the scheduled time, 8 p.m and make it look  
live" natsume said to them

after that they went straight to their cars

"hey you three pack your things we are leaving the country today, be at  
the airport at exactly 8 pm and don't forget to bring a formal attire  
we're going to crash a party" natsume said

"why do you always have to make last minute announcements" jacques  
complained

"whatever, just be there, you'll be surprised where our destination  
will be, sayonara" natsume said and speed off his car

"isn't sayonara japanese? I wonder where will we head this time, got  
any clue?" jacques asked freyer

"none, you?" he answered and asked ruka

"there's one thing I know we need to pack our things, anyway no time to  
waste, bye" ruka said and speed off

after that, the two left with their cars, hours passed by quickly  
finally it's already eight o'clock

"we're complete, lets check in" natsume said

"you haven't told us where we are headed, c'mon spill it out"freyer  
demanded

but still he didn't answered the question

**tokyo  
7 pm- jan 01**

"the snow started to fall again" thought an auburn haired girl as she  
glanced by the window of her room, while the hair dresser was curling  
her hair and the make up artist was doing her make up as she was wearing  
only a robe

all of a sudden her door crashed open, as a young man with black hair  
entered

"I want everybody out, now all of you shoo, I'm going to talk to my  
girl" akira said

quickly they left upon his order...

"aki, where have you been? And what to you so long?" she asked him

"mikan, you look fabulous"

he said "anyway, a friend called me earlier today to hand me  
something"

"I see" she replied with a sad expression on her face

"what's wrong?" he asked her as he turned on the television and hold  
onto the remote

"I don't know if my coming wedding is the correct descion--" she said  
as she began telling akira all of her doubts as her bowed

little did she know, akira wasn't listening to her as he secretly  
inserted a c.d on the dvd player, as he was able to do it very clean, he  
turned his attention back to mikan

"aki, are you even listening?" she asked him

"of course I am, if I were you, I'll call for the wedding to be  
cancelled" he replied as turned the c.d. Playing

"but I..." she uttered but stopped when she saw akira searching for a  
good station "you aren't lis-" she said but was cut off

"hey mikan!" he said all excited

"what's wrong?" she asked

"its a live interview of the black fire ruka's band!" akira squealed in  
joy

she then turn her gaze at the t.v. and watched the interview as her  
attention was all focused to a certain raven haired boy

"natsume" she thought

"so natsume, there is a news that is spreading all over europe, is it  
true that you are planning to propose to your girlfriend?" asked the v.j

"yeah, I'm planning on doing it tonight" he replied coolly

"that's a sad news mostly for your fans, so who is the mysterious  
girl?" the v.j asked

"her family is famous and we've been together for a long time, I'm  
planning on proposing to her tonight" he answered

"so that might be the reason why he didn't made any communications..  
That's a good news isn't that right aki?" she said as tears fell out of  
her eyes "I'm happy for him" she said

"are you?" akira asked

"of course I am why shou-" she said but she stopped when akira slapped  
her face

"stop lying to yourself" he said as he wiped her tears "look what  
happened, you need a retouch"

her cheeks redden but, as she felt that slap, she felt like she was shot back to reality

"we heard that you'll have your second world tour, is that true" the vj  
asked

"yes that's true" ruka answered "we would like to invite you to watch  
out for our world tour "bringing hell down"

and after hearing that akira turned the television off, with a tap on  
her back he said to her...

"you know what, I didn't tell you but I can tell you your fortune  
today" he said to her as he took her hand "tonight is going to be a magical  
night for you and all of your dreams will come true"

"I wish that will happen" she replied back

"ofcourse it will.." he said

this words puzzled as it was seen through expression...

"I am your fairy god mother, let's go now cinderella, the ball is  
waiting for you" he said to her "and my gift awaits"

"your gift? What's your gift?" she asked

"its a surprise, no time to chit chat, the clock is ticking and you'll  
need to wear the gown that I designed for you" he said and with the  
clap of his hand her maids entered her room and helped her get ready

"now let's ride your carraige and I'll be your escort" he said

* * *

**9:00 pm  
**

the snow began to fall gently as it landed on a fiber glassed hall,  
where its beauty was seen through...

The guest then one by one arrived, as they entered the hall, their eyes  
dazzled in amazement in the beauty of the hall, there are corinthian  
pillars in every corner as a vine was growing on each, giving it an  
antient Greece style...

The chairs and tables where covered and in the middle, was a cirucular  
stage in the middle of a pool that changes its color from pink to  
violet to blue as it was connected to a five step marble stair and on the  
top of the stairs was a throne fit for a goddess as four pillars was  
standing on each corner.

The stairs and the stage was filled by red, white, and tea rose  
petals...

"Aioshi, made this hall exclusively for his daughters debut" one of the  
guest

each of the guest sat on their seats as the host of the party began to  
speak

"-- and now let us welcome the princess or more appropriate the goddess  
for the night" he said as music began to play,

the door openened as smokes from dry ice began to spread across the  
floor as a beautiful girl enters as she was escorted by a handsome black  
haired young man, seemingly...

She's wearing a white a tube crosset top that has violet and pink  
crystal on the left side creating a flowen in a vine design, paired by this  
lavander fading to pink long silk skirt...

Her hair was tied in a bun as her bangs were left just they way it was  
and she was wearing an amethyst and diamond studed tiara...

As akira walked her to her seat, Ryuu took her and infront of the guest  
he placed a white gold necklace around her neck...

"what a scene stealer" akira said as the crowd applaud to his romantic  
action

the party was marvelous, there was a cotillion, 18 candles and  
balloons, the food was a exquisite; a gourmet taste and atlast the most awaited  
part of the night has arrived the eighteen dance...

"the most awaited part of the night has arrived, the eighteen dance" he  
said as the piano began to play

"for the first dance, of course lets give this honor to her father  
Aioshi Sakura" he said, the crowd applaused as mister sakura steps in stage  
and walked towards her daughter who sats at her throne

"can I take you for a dance?" he said to her as he held his hand out

with a smile she reached for his hand and replied

"with all pleasure" she replied

slowly they began to walk down this marble stairs, as they reached the  
middle of the stage, her father held her on her waist with his right  
hand while his left hand was on her shoulder...

As they were waltzing with the music her father asked her the most  
unusual question...

"will it make you happy if you'll marry a different person?" he said

this greatly surprised her, but before she could answer, it was now  
time for the next dance...

In her hand she was holding thirteen roses, each was given by her dance  
partners, as the fourteenth rose was handed to her, she smiled and  
chuckled a little...

"this is the last time I'll wear this suit, next time you'll be seeing me in a gown" akira said as  
he took her a dance

As they were dancing, mikan can't helped but to be teary-eyed for she  
was so thankful having Akira as a friend

"now, don't you dare cry, its just a dance, its not your wedding and  
you'll waste this once in a lifetime moment" he said

with a smile, she agreed with him, they parted as it was time for the  
fifteenth dance, she danced with her friends, at last only one dance  
left before the final dance..

"for the seventeenth dance Ruka Nogi" the host said

"he won't make it" she thought

but as she lifted her head, she was surprised to see a blonde haired  
boy with eyes like the morning sky that dazzles..

"Ruka, I'm glad that you made it" she said as they were dancing with  
the beat of the music

he smiled at her..

"I brought you a special present" he said as they stopped from dancing

"what do you mean?" she asked him

he didn't answered as he left...

"last dance" she thought

with sadness in her eyes, she tried to smile

"fo-" the host said but all of a sudden the lights were turned off,  
"every one please be calm" the host said but he wasn't heard because the  
microphone he's using is not working...

"what's happening" she said

out of the blue a spot light was turned on as it was pointed directly  
from the top of the stairs...

"ladies and gentle men we will be your host for the night" was the  
voice that caught everybody's attention

"I know that voice" she said

slowly she turned around, her eyes opened wide, as she laid sight on a  
boy with messy blue hair, his orbs were topaz that dazzle like the  
moon...

"Freyer?" she said

"tonight a special play shall be performed before your eyes..." the boy  
with sapphire eyes said

"Jacques?" she said

all of a sudden it became dark again as the spot light appeared pointed  
at Mikan...

"what's happening?" she said

"once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who suffered great  
loneliness..." freyer said

a sad piano piece began to play...

"her heart was aching as tears went out of her eyes, the cold and  
gloomy snow fell from the sky" jacques said

suddenly snow fell from above

"snow?, but how?" she said as she turned her gaze above her

she then realize they were fake...

"but the lonely princess's tears turned into a smile as the snow became  
rose petals" freyer said

like rain fall red petals of rose fell from above endlessly...

"what's going on?" she said as she was watching the petals gracefully  
fall

a fog that changes its color fro pink-blue-violet covered the dance  
floor

"like rain it fell, astounded she watched them fall, she then noticed  
behind the petals was her prince.." jacques said

a sweet music was then played...

**Miss You Like Crazy  
The Moffatts**

**(Instrumentals)**

"prince?" she thought as she turned her gaze infront of her...

_**I used to call you my girl**_

Her heart then began to beat fast, she felt her knees weakens, tears  
neared her eyes, as she saw, just like a dream her prince with raven hair  
and crimson eyes was standing infront of her...

_**I used to call you my friend**_

"natsume..." she said in a voice one can merely hear...

_**I used to call you the love **_

Time ticked slowly as petals fell from above, he walked towards her as  
his foot steps echoed...

_**The love that I never had**_

He then stopped infront of her, with a rare smile he caressed her face  
and wiped her tears with his finger...

_**When I think of you  
I don't know what to do  
**_

"how did you-" she said but he hushed her as he placed his finger on  
her lips

**_When will I see you again _**

he then knelt before her as his right hand was stretched towards her...

**_I miss you like crazy  
Even more than words can say _**

"may I have this dance?" he asked her

**_I miss you like crazy  
Every minute of every day_**

without a word from her, he stood up and placed her arms around his  
neck as he wrapped his hands on her waist...

**_Girl I'm so down  
When your love's not around _**

"Is this true?" shd asked herself

**_I miss you, miss you, miss you  
I miss you like crazy _**

Their faces were inches apart from each other...

**_You are all that I want  
You're all that I need_**

"if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" she thought

**_Can't you see how I feel  
Can't you see that my pain's so real_**

slowly she gazed at him...

**_When I think of you _**

"I want you to know that your the only one I want.." he said to himself

**_I don't know what to do  
When will I see you again _**

eye to eye they met as a faint blush appeared on her face as their eyes  
met...

**_I miss you like crazy  
Even more than words can say _**

"this time I'll hold tightly on you and I'm not letting you go again"  
he said to her

**_I miss you like crazy  
Every minute of every day_**

No words were enough to explain what magical feeling she felt as she  
heard this words from him...

**_Girl I'm so down  
When your love's not around _**

Slowly he neared his face to her, and whispered words to her ears, her  
heart beat faster as she heard what he said...

**_I miss you, miss you, miss you  
I miss you like crazy _**

"I love you and that can't be changed..." he whispered to her a very  
sweet voice

**_Instrumentals_**

all of a sudden he stopped dancing...

he then held her on her waist and pushed her towards him as his face  
slowly neared her face and slowly his warm lips touched hers...

**_I miss you like crazy  
Even more than words can say _**

She knew that what they are doing is wrong though it feels right...

**_I miss you like crazy  
Every minute of every day_**

"I don't want this to end but... This is wrong" she thought

**_Girl I'm so down  
When your love's not around_**

as she was about to push him away but before she could do so he hold on  
to her hand..

**_I miss you, miss you, miss you, miss you_**

"I missed you so much" she thought as she closed her eyes tightly as  
she give in to his kiss

**_I miss you like crazy_**

the petals gracefully fell from the sky, as a magical song of destiny  
was played...

**_I miss you like crazy  
Even more than words can say_**

"you're the first and last that I'll ever love" she thought...

**_I miss you like crazy  
Every minute of every day_**

At that moment as their fingers touched each other, the unbreakable red  
string of destiny was tied on their finger...

**_Girl I'm so down  
When your love's not around_**

He deepened his kiss on her, passionately their lips parted

**_I miss you, miss you, miss you, miss you_**

"I just returned what I temporarily took from you as a gift" he said

**_I miss you like crazy..._**

"I..." she said but couldn't find the appropriate words to tell him...

"and that's how the story ended" both freyer and jacques said

the guests applauded as they greatly enjoyed the show, except for one

"how dare you do that to my fiancee" Ryuu said as he held and pulled  
mikan on her wrist towards him

but natsume was holding her hand and not letting go...

"let go of her" he demanded

"not this time" natsume said

"Aioshi Sakura" he said quite disrespectful to the man sitting in the  
front row

"I would like to have the pleasure to steal your daughter from this  
filthy rag that I call brother" natsume said to him

_

* * *

_

** Author's notes...**

Hope you like this part... you know what there are some hints on "where" will the strory's location will be held... oh, my the end is nearing... what a pity... any way see you on the coming chapters... please leave your review... the next chapter is going to be exciting...

I imagined Natsume wearing a prince type costume back there...

Review... reviews I need them... thanx


	13. The game of heart and mind

**Author's notes: **hey guys… I'm really sorry for updating really slow… anyway starting next week is our vacation and that means I have more time to write this story… I just wanted to thank you all for the support and reviews you gave me… I'm going to make something cruel again… please don't forget to leave a review… it really does help…

Dedicated to: **"orange-ideas"** her story crossing paths gave me that inspiration I really needed…. and to all of you….

**samong **for giving me an idea about one line of Natsume… thank you very much

Enjoy reading…

* * *

**_Chapter 13:_ **

**The game of heart and Mind**

**Open the Third card of Destiny: _Perplexity_**

_by: aeyteenicole_

"_Can love always wait for the person that it loves? Or it waits to learn to love someone else?"_

As time changes, the wind that surrounds everybody changes just like how season changes its phase…. but in love does the wind change or only it was left untouched?

He was gone for a mere of two years, now he is back but will everything be the same as before? Will her love be the same as before? Or will a new confusion enters the scene…

"_Why does my heart, yearns for you but my eyes searches somebody else…_

_Why does it keep on beating and calling your name when my head keeps on thinking of a different person..._

_My heart tells me it was you but My head whispered to me he is the one…_

_Now I am lost in this vast land called…_

_Perplexity" _

his voice resounded upon the walls of this particular room, as the lights were still dimmed…

"What is he talking about?" Asked this auburn haired girl

As her eyes were fixed upon him, he looked back at her and as their eyes met…

She suddenly recalled, from a fragment of her past, words of this boy who is holding her hand tightly, words that are just meant for teasing became a sweet music…

"_you're mine now, I have a claim for you" Natsume suddenly interrupted as he walks towards Mikan_

"idiot" she thought

he then turned his gaze upon the old man who is sitting in front, without a doubt, Mr. Sakura found the situation quite interesting, his hands were clasped together and on his face was a hidden smirk painted.

Quietly, he waited for the next scene that will happen…

"Natsume, stop this non sense, everyone knows that, that girl you are currently holding…" Ryuu said as he nonchalantly walked towards them as his hands were placed inside his pocket…

"belongs to me" he continued as quickly he grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him, quite lightly…

he smirked at his brother, he thought he has nothing against him, but he was definitely wrong…

"hn…" was the answer that surprised Ryuu "filthy rag" Natsume replied coolly as he gave his brother a sharp glare and smirk upon him…

Fixing his tie, to keep his cool, Ryuu turned his attention and like a gentle man, he spoke to Mr. Sakura…

"Aioshi-san, I know, that you can clear this situation for everybody" he said to him, he was confident that the old gentle man will side with him….

but…

After a few moments of silence, Mr. Sakura finally uttered his answer towards the two young Hyuugas…

"isn't this quite interesting, don't you think?" he said as he gently placed his hands on the table and took a sip of his red wine…

"Well now, if this younger Hyuuga claims that, he first owns my daughter, wouldn't that make things quite complicated" he said as he began his speech "what do you think shall we do?" he asked Mr. Hyuuga

"I have no problem, to whom your daughter shall be engaged or should I say be wedded, both of them are my sons" their father stated

Upon hearing these answers, from the head of both family's, Ryuu became quite furious as it was seen through his eyes… but he kept calm, because he knew, they still aren't finish with his speech…

"Does it mean, my engagement with Ryuu, will be cancelled?" Mikan asked his father

But her father's answer surprised her more…

"I can't say that" he replied to his daughter "… you see Natsume-san, I and your father came across with an agreement that my daughter will be engaged with the eldest son…" he said as he switched his attention towards this crimson eyed lad

with this, Ryuu recovered and got his cool back

"Natsume, now you know, stop with this insidious acts of yours" Ryuu said confidently

"Shut up, a filthy rag like you do not belong here… can't you see the old man isn't finish talking, moron…" Natsume flared back as he tightened his hold upon the young auburn's hand, as if saying, if things comes to worse, they'll just have to run and escape from this situation… and that's how his last resort shall be…

"That's right Ryuu-san, I'm not saying that your engagement is still on… I want to know what is best for my daughter… Now Natsume, tell me… are you ready to play a dangerous game?" he asked

Without a single doubt in his voice Natsume answered:

"I'm playin'…. and this is not a bet I'm bound to lose" he replied

the young Raven haired boy's reply, painted a satisfying smile upon the face of the old gentleman

"Will see…" he said in a tone that is quite puzzling "only two people who are meant to be can find each other, even though he or she shall be left in the middle of a vast land…" were his final words…

* * *

The snow kept on falling from the sky, as it gently landed upon the balcony of a certain building, as two young people quietly stood there and watch it falling…

"Hey, what are you thinking?" asked Mikan as she turned her gaze towards him

Natsume, who was leaning on a wall as his hands were folded together, he looked at her straight in her eyes… a mesmerizing gaze that is full of assurance…

He did not replied to her question, instead we walked towards her and from her back, tightly he enveloped his arms around her waist…

_**First believe-Hoku**_

_**How many times did I pray  
You'd find me**_

Wrapping his arms around her, made her heart beat endlessly…

_**How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark**_

"This warmness that I am feeling, will it last or it will only perish…" she thought as she placed her hand on the pair of arms that are giving her this warm embrace, she felt her heart pounding

_**Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace**_

"It seems… a long time have passed since I felt this… just being with him, I can say without a single hesitation, that everything will be fine I can feel that I am safe..." she thought as she tightly closed her eyes….

_**So many times  
When my heart was broken**_

She then remembered, the time when she needed someone to pull her up, he appeared and he pulled her up from the confusion she was feeling….

_**Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along**_

"_I don't have any coward girl-friend" Natsume suddenly said as he switch his attention towards the person beside him and looked straight at her_

_**Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget**_

"_And as for your good luck charm" Natsume said _

She remembered this special moment of theirs… but as she reminisced she heard him say something…

_**It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be**_

"I'm sorry" were the words he suddenly uttered

_**It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand**_

The snow kept on falling from the sky, but unlike before, this snow is full of warmness, it wasn't cold….

_**And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed**_

"Natsume" she said, as she felt that he tightened his embrace around her…

_**There were times  
When I'd thought I'd lost you**_

"I should've never left you…. I'm sorry..." he said to her, though his voice seems to lack that sweetness, she felt what he said was something he meant…

_**Fearing forever was a dream  
but it wasn't what it seemed**_

She didn't uttered a word, she waited for him to continue what he is going to say… it is another side of him, that she never saw…

_**Placing your hand in mine**_

"for being such an idiot…" he continued "I am an idiot, for abandoning some one who helped me escape the past that kept on haunting me…"

_**You could see in the dark  
You were guiding my heart**_

"I am an idiot… I almost lost you because I am chained by my past and I am full of uncertainty before… I'm sorry" he said… his voice was full of regrets and guilt…

_**It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be**_

"idiot…" she said "Natsume, you are an idiot… What if I tell you now , that I already learned to love Ryuu" she asked him…

_**It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand**_

"Then, I'll make you fall for me again…. no matter what it takes… I'll have you back" he said to her without a single hesitation

_**And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed**_

She then smiled at him…

_**It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
**_

"Will everything be the same? or …" she thought

_**It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand**_

"Everything is still a blur" she told him "But… there's one thing I'm sure of.." she said as she turned her back and faced him

_**How many times did I pray  
You'd find me**_

"You are here, and this isn't a dream… this is the reality… my reality" she said

His tantalizing crimson eyes looked straight at her amber orbs, he felt the warmth that he once lost….

**_How many wishes on a star_**.

"I'm never letting you go again" he whispered to her

Her amber orbs met with a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs…

With a rare smile painted upon the face of this stunning lad…

"Let's go inside now… it cold here…" he said to her…

But as they were about to enter the hall, a boy with a pair of deep blue orbs stood at the door…

"What do you need" Natsume demanded as he defensively held the hand of the girl standing next to him..

"I have no business with you… I wanted to have a talk with my fiancée" Ryuu replied

As Natsume heard his reason, he glanced at the girl who is standing next to him, he saw in her eyes, there is something she wanted to clear out. As he saw this, he tightened his hold upon her hand and slowly letting it go as he heard her say to him…

"its alright to let go…everything will be fine" the words she gave to him

After that, he trailed them off as they went towards the balcony, he wanted to pull her away from him, he didn't want to let her go that time, but her eyes asked him to do so… He knew that everything will not be the same as before, but he knew, no matter what happens, he'll never let her go again…

Rather than letting himself be buried by different thoughts and jealousy, he decided to leave the two alone, he has no choice; he doesn't want to hear whatever they might talk about…

Placing his hands inside his pocket he began to walk back at the hall…

* * *

"Its cold here outside, wear this" Ryuu said to her as he placed the jacket of his suit on her shoulder…

It was then followed by a deafening silence, as this boy stood behind her… he didn't uttered a word, so she decided to begin their conversation…

"Ryuu, what do you want us to-…" she said but she stopped when he suddenly placed his arms around her shoulders..

"Don't go… Don't leave me…" he said to her

This words gave more confusion to the young auburn haired lass… she heard her mind whispering to her, that he is the one, though her heart does not feel what she felt being with natsume…

"Ryuu… I…" she said to him in a very soft voice, but he hushed her

"don't say anything…" he said to her "Tell me… what do you feel?" he asked her

"What I feel… I am still confused… I don't know… my heart tells that, the one I love is Natsume but my mind contradicted and whispered something else…" she thought…

they were both then surrounded by a deafening silence, as she does not know the answer, it was then she remembered, what this boy, who is enveloping her in his arms, told her just quite a few months and a year ago…

_Flash back…(Two years ago)_

_Months have passed, still she didn't heard nor received any news about the boy she loves… she tried forgetting and getting over him, but it was no use… her eyes have run out of tears to cry, but the pain he left still lingers…_

"_I can't play a happy piece in this paino" she said as she sat at the grand piano her mother left her… "How long will I be in pain..." she asked herself as she began to press the keys on the piano…_

_Once again she began to play this sad music, she then closed her eyes, in her mind she kept on seeing visions, of this boy whom left all of a sudden…The piece was full of melancholy that can make everyone who listens to it cry, not knowing what is the reason behind those tears… all of a sudden, she felt something wet fell from her eyes…she began to cry unconsciously, tears that can't be stopped…tears filled by sadness and agony…_

_But then her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard someone clapping his hands…_

"_What a sad music" said a not so familiar voice…_

_She then opened her eyes then gently wiped her tears…_

"_Is it?" she asked him back as she turned around a face him…_

_her eyes then, laid sight upon a young raven haired boy with deep blue orbs…_

"_both of them resemble that much" she thought as she forcefully painted a smile on her face…_

_he then began to walk towards her and stood next to the grand piano…he saw that she tried to hide the tears nearing her eyes as her head was bowed…_

"_hn…" he said "lets go out" he said to her_

_Without an answer from her, he took her hand and pulled her up and dragged her inside his car…_

_Everything was quiet as he was driving his car…so Ryuu decided to open the radio but surprisingly the singer who was singing was non other than Natsume…_

_As she heard his voice, tears began to near her eyes as she felt sadness and hurt just hearing his voice… quickly she turned the radio off…_

"_Don't you want to listen?" he asked her in an emotionless tone_

"_No… I would like to go home now…" she said to him_

"_You know, crying doesn't fit you" he said to her as he began to drift off back to her house…_

"_does it?" she asked him back_

_he then pulled off the car to a stop and gently he wiped the tears that flowed out of her eyes…_

"_Yes it does" he replied "just let me in and I can make you forget about him…just give me a chance" he said to her_

_This words from him quite surprised her, it seems he is trying to cheer her up but then it was an obvious futile attempt…_

_Weeks have passed, still his words lingers around the head of this auburn haired girl…_

_It was already morning but the sky was dark and gloomy, as rain began to fall from the sky…Slowly she opened her eyes, she then felt a very painful headache as her body was firing up…she felt chills all around, a fever just visited her…_

_having no choice but to rest, she watched the rain fall from her window, from time to time, Eloise who takes care of her, checks on how she is doing… Her fever has gone up, wanting to rest her eyes, she decided to sleep…_

_In her dreams she saw the memories she and Natsume shared together…unaware of it, she began to cry in her sleep, but she was awaken when she felt someone placed a wet cloth on top of her forehead… and that same person wiped the hidden tears that escaped her eyes…_

"_Ryuu, what are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be at school..." she said to him_

_but all she received was a sweet yet simple reply from him…_

"_Isn't it obvious… I wanted to take care of my fiancée" he said_

"_no need to bother, I know you have tons of important things to do" she replied…_

"_I told you didn't I… I will make you forget about him" he said to her_

_Strangely, these words from him placed a blush on her face as she covered it by her comforter and tried to hide it…_

_She's been sick for a week, and everyday he comes at her and takes care of her…a new feeling towards this boy, whom she never tried to look at blossoms… but still she was hopeful that one day the person she truly yearns for will come back, though she hoped it to be sooner or she might fall for this boy who is similar to him… too similar…_

_Everyday, he picks her after classes and they often go out to some places…she then learned to smile again, all the effort of him trying to cheer her up paid off…but this smile didn't last long…when they accidentally passed an appliances shop…_

_What she saw, surprised her as it took her attention…it was him, the one who left her, but the painful thing about what she saw, was that he is already with someone else…_

"_That idiot" she said then she began to run aimlessly…_

"_hey!" Ryuu called out but it was too late she was out of sight…_

_As she was running, she can't help but cry…_

**One for a sorrow- Steps**

_**I wanted your love, but look what it's done to me**_

"_I should've not let my hopes up… I'm such an idiot" she said to herself…_

_**All my dreams have come to nothing  
Who would have believed**_

"_Why do I keep on crying about him… he is already with someone else…" she thought as she made a turn…_

_**All the laughter that we shared would be a memory**_

_Unaware of it, he feet took her to the last place she wanted to be in… she ended at the park where they first met…_

_**I cannot count the tears you've cost me  
If I could have seen**_

_she was then filled by this memory that is comical yet painful to remember…The sky that was bright and calm, became dark and gloomy as rain began to fall…_

_**And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?**_

_Kindly the rain wiped and masked her tears…She was drenched by the rain and soaked in her sadness_

_**Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else, no doubt**_

"_Idiot… I should've stopped thinking about him… but I just can't" she said to her self_

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad  
**_

"_he is already with someone else…but still I wanted to wait…this is ridiculous" she said…_

_**Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'Cause you're taking my love where you are**_

"_I s he really worth this pain?" she asked herself…_

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad about us**_

"_Am I suppose to wait? or am I just waiting for nothing.."_

_**I wanted your love, but I got uncertainty**_

"_That idiot…I can't understand him…he always puzzles me" she thought_

_**I tried so hard to understand you  
All the good it did me**_

"_staying here should've given me beautiful memories and smile on my face but…"_

_**Now all the places that we knew remind me of how we were**_

"_Why am I feeling pain? its so painful… is he worth all of this pain and waiting?" she asked herself _

_**Everything is just the same  
But all I feel is hurt**_

"_even though it's painful I don't want to forget.. it doesn't matter if he is with someone else right now… I believe that he'll be come back" she thought_

_**And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?**_

_but all of a sudden the rain stopped from dropping at her, yet it isn't finish pouring out…she saw a shadow of a person, slowly she gaze at that person… to her surprise it was the boy whom promised and swore that he'll make her forget about her…_

_**Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else, no doubt**_

"_You'll get sick again if you stay soaking wet… lets go back…it'll be troublesome if you become seek again…" he said to her _

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad**_

"_I didn't asked you to take care of me if I were about to get sick again…" she said still sobbing "If its troublesome then just leave me alone"_

_**Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'Cause you're taking my love where you are**_

"_That I can't do…" he said to her "it's troublesome but I wanted to do it"_

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad about us**_

"_its funny…I am with this person yet I am thinking of him…" she thought_

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad**_

"_let's go now, before both of us caught a cold…" he said _

_**Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else, no doubt**_

_With that she stood up from the bench…they began to walk side by side under that rain…she was still crying but she stopped when she heard him say again those words that surprised her most…_

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad**_

"_I promise if you let me in I will never make you cry…" he said to her_

_**Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'Cause you're taking my love where you are**_

_All she replied was a complete silence, it is just easy falling in love but to force your self to fall is something else…even though she wanted to accept his feelings towards her, she can't…she is still full of uncertainty but she must try…_

_**Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too, too bad**_

"_If only he could've said that to me… but I guess I should learn to like Ryuu…I just wish I don't fall in love with him…I am still hoping" she thought_

_End of flash back…_

The snow was falling slowly as a young girls heart and mind is trapped in a confusion… but she must know what is real and isn't…

"I'm sorry… I just don't know the answer" she finally replied after a long silence…

Slowly he released her from his embrace then leaned on a wall… she glanced at him… there was nothing she can say to him… she is sure that her heart belongs with Natsume but why does her mind keep on thinking about Ryuu?...

Not far from them, somebody eaves dropped and heard what she said… the uncertainty in her voice, it was obvious she is still puzzled… he was leaning on the glass door as smirk was painted on his face…

"Natsume… what will you do now? how will you make her realize what she truly feels…" he said to himself as he stood in a perfect posture and began to walk away…

* * *

Author's note: hey guys thank you so much for supporting this story… this chapter should've been the last one but something came up… I don't want it to end that easy so I placed another twist but it wasn't cruel… do you think?

did you enjoy it? tell me if its lame…

Please leave your review… Oh my… the ending is nearing… I'll be waiting for your reviews…

Hope to see you on the next chapter… the next chapter will be quite fun… I tell you…


	14. last roll of dice: two destinies

**_Author's notes: _**Hi guys, thank you very much for all of those whom read and reviewed this story… my great thanks to all of those whom corrected, read and reviewed this story… I'm sorry if the upload was late it was because the server wouldn't allow me to upload any documents anyway… here is the story and I hope that you'll like it…

Guys… reviews are needed here please do leave one… please thanks for everything…

_**

* * *

Chapter 14:**_

…**_Last roll of the dice…_**

"_**Two Destinies"**_

"_After winter storm…spring blossoms..."_

The snow painted the whole scenery with gloom as a certain young girl stretched out her hand to catch this single snow flake, tightly grasping it in her hands, it slowly disintegrated and turned into a dust which fled with the cold gust of the night wind…

She took several deep breathes as puffs of smokes can be seen…

"It's a very foggy night" she said as she gazed at the sky where thick clouds blocks the whole view

Her words were a metaphor, her eyes are wide open yet it can't see through this cloth of fogs…

"Everything is vague…" she said as her words were tainted by sadness of confusion…

At that moment of her stillness,

"Things will only be unclear if there are uncertainties" was a sudden answer from someone in particular

She then heard his footsteps stopped beside her. Gradually she glanced at that person whom joined her stillness… Their eyes met as he gave a gentle smile towards her. They were then enveloped by this silence as both of them watched the snow fall like rain…

"A quicksilver" the boy said breaking off their silence…

The wind blew another gentle breeze along with his golden locks swaying with it… a surprised expression was seen through her face as she heard what he said…

"Quicksilver?" she asked him it was as if he was talking about her, as she felt it that way

"Yup… the weather is a quicksilver" he replied to her "it tends to change rapidly influencing its surrounding but beneath those clouds is a sky that is never changing… a sky that the weather itself can't affect." he continued as he glanced at the sky

His words were like whispers of advices; a riddle she must figure out, it was a helping hand that was secretly reached out for her… He compared the weather with her confused feelings….

"The aspect may change… but the essence is never changing" he said to her as he glanced back to her

At that exact moment of time the snow fall eased up as the clouds began to scatter and slowly it disappeared, revealing the light of the dazzling moon…

She found no words to answer or react to what he had said, but then all he did was smiled at her….

"Hey… Ruka" she said to him "tell me do you-"she said but she stopped when she saw someone from a distance approaching their way… "Natsume" she whispered to herself

With a tap on her head…

"just take off those clouds and surely you'll see the sky… you'll realize it didn't change at all' he said to her in a serious manner…

"Thank you" she said to him

She might be baffled at the moment but his words quite cleared the view for her, but still…

"Hey… those two idiots been looking for you" said this crimson eyed boy as he approached the two…

"Got it… Mikan… don't forget…" Ruka then said to her with a very cheerful tone "right… I'm leaving now bye" he continued as his tone changed with a cheerful…

Nonchalantly, he waved his hand to her as he began to walk back to the hall, with a smile on her lips…

"Don't forget what" asked Natsume as he trailed off his best friend

"That… it was just about the weather.. Just the weather" Mikan replied to him

"Hn…" was his simple reaction as he looked at her with the corner of his eyes…

A silence then embraced them as only the piano from the hall was the music that they can hear, but this didn't last long when…

"Hey, what did you and that rag talked about" was a sudden question that came from him…

* * *

"Hn… It can't be helped" Ruka thought as he entered the hall "being cupid is one heck of work… a troublesome job"

He then decided to search for his friends, but as he walking, he noticed something lying on the floor, it was a very familiar bracelet… without thinking twice he bent down and picked it up as a blurred film of a past began to appear on his mind…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Eight years ago…**_

_The sky was bright as blue as the scent of spring can be smelled, a young boy was sitting on a grass under the tree's shade in the middle of a flower field together with his companion…_

"_This day is fun" said the young lad with a cheerful tone as the wind blew a refreshing breeze "I wish it would never end" he continued with a sad tone_

"_What do you mean?" asked his companion with a very sweet and beautiful voice_

"_We'll be moving to a different country tomorrow…and I won't be able to see you…" he said to her_

"_Really" she replied wit a sad tone…_

_He then looked at her with sadness seen in his eyes as he placed his hand inside his pocket as he clutched on something…_

_The two children were then filled by a melancholy atmosphere, as no words were being uttered but this silence was ended when he began to speak…_

"_I know…" he suddenly said as he took a bracelet out of pocket_

_Without any notice he took her hand and placed a bracelet on her wrist…with a surprised look the young girl stared at him…_

"_My mom gave this to me… it has my initials written on it" he said_

"_Let's meet again… I promise I'll come back and then…" the boy said as he embraced this young girl with tears flowing out of his eyes_

_**End of flash back…**_

He then chuckled as this small film ended… all he can remember was her voice, her face was a blur to his memory…

"A promise" he thought "hey, waits could this be?" he thought as he remembered that there were initials etched upon the back of the bracelet…

But when he is about to turn it around…

"Excuse me, I believe that belongs to me…" were the cold words of a girl

"I found it lying on the floor…" Ruka said slowly he faced the owner of the bracelet…

His blue orbs met with a pair of amethyst one…

"Could she be her?" he thought as he handed the bracelet to her

"Really" was her simple cold reply and without saying any thanks or farewell she turned her back from him and began to walk away…

"Thank you for me returning your bracelet" he said sarcastically

All of a sudden this girl stopped and tilted her head a little…

"You're welcome" was her cold reply and walked out

"Impossible…" he thought as he compared the sweetness of the voice the girl from his past and from this girl "she's too cheeky to be the one I'm looking for…besides the tone of their voice is totally different" he said to himself as he turned his back and walk to the opposite direction towards his friend…

"Hey! Ruka" called Freyer

* * *

The snow fall eased up as the sky was clearly seen… The moon with its mysterious gleam shined that night along with this stardust that are scattered all around. A shaft of the moon lit touched the snow as it sparkled like dusts of diamonds…

"Hey, what did you and that rag talked about" was a sudden question that came from him…

A gush of wind suddenly passed by as she tucked her hair behind her ears… She was taken aback by this question, but knowing him, that question was expected to come…

"Don't even try to lie or evade this question… you know its going to be a futile" Natusme said to her in his usual emotionless voice even before she could answer back…

A smiled then escaped her lips as she looked at him…

"Lying would be an option…" she answered to him…

"That's right but then… you are not good at it" he said as he sat at the marble parapet and leaned his back on one of the pillars then gazed at the sky…

It was a very long pause before she could reply…

"He asked me not to leave him…" she answered back as she stared at him…

She was waiting for an answer or even a reaction from him but all she received was...

"Hn…" was just his simple reply

"Hey aren't you going to ask me what my answer is?" she asked him as she wondered why he didn't ask a follow up question…

With a single glance he looked at her, his crimson orbs met with her amber ones as a shaft of the moon's light gave a clear view of his striking look… the wind passed by again along with the silence that embraced them…

"Natsume I wonder what he is thinking?" she asked her self

After a long momentary of silence… he began to utter words…

"If I asked you what your answer was… will it change what was already said" was an intelligent answer from…

"Yes... But aren't you even curious? What if I said that I am falling for him…" she asked back at him

Natsume then glanced back at the sky and stared at it…

"Curiosity can't do anything good for me… If that happens then…" he said

A sudden gush of wind passed by as it danced with her locks… he partially stretched his hand as the end of her locks touched his palm…

"I'll just have to catch you before he could" was his answer

A tint of pink passed by her face as his eyes met with hers… she can't explain what is feeling…

"this feeling" she said to herself as her heart was pounding a thousand times faster than before, she felt a magical feeling, as the clock kept on ticking while his eyes were locked to hers, she felt like her body getting weak… Time flowed slowly between them, it was as if he was hypnotizing her, casting a spell called love to her yet she isn't aware of it as this fogs blocks her view…

She opened her mouth and tried to utter even a single word, but it was pointless… she lost all of her words…

"Two days from now… we'll have concert here… when that day comes… you should be able to answer my question from before" Natsume said to her

"Question?" she asked back as she was puzzled to what it was…

"I asked you a question two years ago… almost the same night… you haven't answered it yet" Natsume said to her as he reminded her of the past…

"A question…" she thought that when she remembered that most bitter scene…

_**Two years ago….**_

_All of a sudden embraced her from her back, and asked her a question, a question that she was taken aback…_

"_Tell me… Do you love me?" was his question to her…_

"That question… I can't answer it now" she replied to him

"You're not listening… I didn't ask you to answer it now…" was his cold reply to her as he jumped from his seat…

As he landed on the floor, quickly he took her hand as his fingers intertwined with her…

"Let's go back inside now… its cold out here" was just what he said

Little did they know a pair of olive orbs was watching them from a far…?

"A game only two player can play… a game that you must gamble everything…" said a person who watches the two from a far as his olives orbs was fascinated by this film he was watching "interesting…" he continued

* * *

The sand of time flowed quickly, as the snow from that night has melted already but still a question remains that is yet to be answered…

"Two weeks have passed already… I didn't noticed how time passed by rapidly… I still have no answer for that question… or have I?" she asked herself as she stared at the mirror while she brushes his hair…

As she was absorbed in her thoughts she didn't noticed that someone knocked on her door… not until…

"Mikan… if you are going to stare and keep on brushing your hair like that we can't make it to the concert in time…" were the words of a very familiar person

"Aki…" she said "Hey I think you should go ahead before me…"

Akira's eyebrow rose…

"Your choice… but then If you are not going… the possibility of seeing him again will take years..." Akira said to her

She then looked at him as she was surprised to what he just said…

"What do you mean? Don't tell me he'll be leaving?" she asked him back…

"Practically He is… its not like he can stay here for a very long time…the reason he is back here is just because of you… if you can't make it then… its going to be good byes already.." Akira bluntly said to her…

His words echoed through out her head… she felt like that something… a part of her is missing…

"Natsume… he is leaving… I... don't want him to…" she said to herself as she gripped tightly her brush…

Akira noticed her reaction upon the news he then placed his hand on her shoulders…

"Hey… c'mon lets go…" he said to her…

She bowed her head down as she stood up from her seat and placed her brush on the table…

"I'm not going… I don't want to be a hindrance… just let him leaves… and I think it'll be better if…" she replied as a tear fell from her eyes "I end up with Ry-." she said but wasn't able to continue what she was about to say when…

All of a sudden a loud slap was heard, her eyes shot opened wide as she places her hand on her reddened cheek…

"Baka!" Akira shouted at her as he lost his patience towards his friend's childish action "Is that what you really want?" Akira shouted at her

"If you really want to be with Ryuu then, why at your party why didn't you just said it to Natsume that you already like Ryuu… What are those tears that you've wasted? Are they just for fancy? Will you wake up Mikan…?" Akira said as he took a deep breathe to calm his self

"I don't know… Aki… I don't know I am too confused" she replied to him…

**Meanwhile…**

At the venue of the concert… there was a very long line as each of the audience was asked to go to their boxes… the security was tight…

**Back at Mikan's house…**

"don't confuse your feelings for Natsume and Ryuu" he said as he was calmed down and embraced her "Ryuu, practically he is just confusing you… you possibly can't fall in love with a moron like him… look Natsume is way higher league than he is and he is just someone with a pitiful soul and that's what you are feeling… its just sympathy don't confuse it with love" he said to her

"you've waited for Natsume for a very long time… before you've told me that what you feel about him is something you haven't felt before and I tell you the person that you love is him not that scumbag" he continued as he brushed her locks with his fingers

"Aki… thanks you're the best…" she said as she wiped her tears "its just sympathy… and the person that I love is…" she said as she remembered every moments she had with a particular raven haired boy…

"Of course I can't be a proper fiancée for my beloved Ruka" he said

"Fiancée huh?" Mikan said as she giggled a little

"Yeah… and if anyone blocks our way to the concert they will see hell… lets go… I don't want to be late for my husband's concert" he said

**(at that exact moment at the concert venue)**

**_AT THE BACK STAGE_**

"Ashoo…" Ruka said as he sneezed while tuning his guitar

"Hey you all right?" asked this boy with messy dark blue hair and topaz orbs as he was tuning his own guitar

"yeah someone must be thinking about me…" he said "I wonder who it is" he thought but all of a sudden a picture of Akira appeared on his mind as he shivered upon that thought…

_**OUTSIDE**_

The clocked ticked rapidly as thirty minutes have passed already…

All of the audience has taken their seats as the gates closed already, the crowd was yelling…

"Thank you for waiting" said the announcer "It is been years since this band visited our country and as usual--" he narrated "Let us welcome the Black fire!!"

_**BACKSTAGE**_

"Hey Natsume… what will you do if she doesn't show up?" asked this boy with black messy hair and sapphire eyes as he was playing with his drumstick"

"Who knows" was just his answer as he placed the guitar strap around him "that's our queue Jacques, Freyer, Ruka let's go"

_**OUTSIDE**_

The fans were yelling their hearts outs as each of them was carrying a poster and a glow-in-the-dark item…

"Let hell brake loose, let us welcome "the black fire"!" Said the announcer

The lights were turned on and focused on the stage, Smokes of red and white began to emit out from the stage, from the center of the stage four figures of boys began to rise up…

_**(A/U Swing Swing- all American rejects)**_

A sound of a piano being played was then heard… followed by the strumming of guitars and then a loud trashing of drums…

**Natsume: _Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
she's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir_**

"Look its Natsume he is playing a guitar how cool" one of the girls in the audience said

**_  
_Natsume: _The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
and I am left while the tears fall._**

Natsume then released his hold on the guitar as it was left hanging on his shoulder as he reached for the microphone…

**_  
_Natsume; _Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  
_**

Ruka then began to walk towards him as Natsume held his guitar again and began playing… then they sung with the same microphone…

**_  
Chorus  
_Ruka: _(Swing)_**

**Natsume: _Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
_Natsume & Ruka: _Can you help me find a way  
to carry on again._**

The fans squealed with excitement…

**_  
_Natsume: _Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong_**

Natsume scanned the crowd trying to find his favorite audience…

"Where is the hell is she?" Natsume asked himself as he searched for her within the crowd

**_  
_Natsume & Ruka: _The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.  
_**

"How annoying" he thought

**_  
_Natsume: _Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
_Natsume & Ruka: _I'll find someone new  
_**

Ruka then noticed his best friend's expression… he then smirked…

**_  
_Ruka: _(Swing)_**

**Natsume: _Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
_Natsume & Ruka: _Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again  
_**

"Still not here…" Ruka thought as he looked at the crowd

**_  
_Natsume:_Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)_**

"Where in places of hell did she go… maybe got drowned in the river of Styx" he thought annoyingly but then …

****

Ruka: _(Swing)_

Ruka: 

**Natsume: _Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
_Natsume & Ruka: _Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again  
_**

From a far he saw a boy with black hair was dragging a particular girl towards the front seats…

**Ruka: _(Swing)_**

**Natsume: _Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
_Natsume & Ruka: _Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again  
_**

"She's late" he said to himself as he smiled a little… as his rare smile was focused on the camera and was seen perfectly on the monitors behind them, his fans squealed and yelled…

**Ruka: _(Swing)_**

**Natsume: _Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
_Natsume & Ruka: _Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again  
_**

"Thank you every one!" Natsume said "On this next song I want you all to join us… alright here it goes" Natsume said as he signaled Jacques and the two others to begin playing…

_**(Playing for keeps- Match book romance)**_

At the exact moment the guitars and drums were played…

**Natsume: _It's so simple and complicated.  
The way you can crush me.  
No matter how much this hurts, this is through.  
I get as far as your door before I get caught.  
I make up excuses just to touch you and I can't stop, I can't stop.  
_**

"Woa Natsume… he is really going great" Jacques thought as he was playing the drums

**_  
_Natsume: _So are we playing for keeps.  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks.  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you.  
Excuse me while I fall apart.  
Don't flatter yourself sweetheart.  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car.  
Do you have to make this so hard?  
_**

"Is he trying to impress someone who is already impressed with him?" Freyer thought

**_  
_Natsume: _You're so good at pretending everything is alright.  
You're as welcome as cancer, but my door is always unlocked.  
_**

"He is unpredictable… he is giving his best at the second song he should've done with our opening…" Ruka thought

**_  
_Natsume: _So are we playing for keeps.  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks.  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you.  
Excuse me while I fall apart.  
Don't flatter yourself sweetheart.  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car.  
Do you have to make this so hard?  
_**

The crowd yelled as they heard how lively he singing the song. Natsume then released his hold on his guitar and hold on to the Microphone…

**_  
_Natsume: _You're so good  
You're so good  
You're so good  
You're so good  
_**

He then gestured the crowd to join the song…

**_  
_Natsume: _So are we playing for keeps.  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks.  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you.  
Excuse me while I fall apart.  
Don't flatter yourself sweetheart.  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car.  
Do you have to make this so hard?  
_**

"She should've arrived earlier" Natsume thought

**_  
_Natsume: _So are we playing for keeps.  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks.  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you.  
Excuse me while I fall apart.  
Don't flatter yourself sweetheart.  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car.  
Do you have to make this so hard?  
_**

He then released his grip from the microphone and held on his guitar…

**_  
_Natsume: _You're so good  
You're so good_**

After the fading sound of the guitars and drums, it was then followed by five more songs as there were intervals and other participant bands plays as the black fire rests at the back stage…

**BACKSTAGE**

"I never felt this tired" Jacques complained as he drank a bottle of water

"Same here… it feels like this concert is the longest one… in any case at least we are nearing to finish it… any way Natsume its very awkward of you not to have any surprise" Freyer said to Natsume as he threw himself at the sofa…

"Yeah… it's quite unusual knowing you must be planning something…" Ruka said

As this topic was opened, the three looked at him with a puzzling expression as he a smirked was painted in his face…

"What are you talking about… who gave you the idea that there's going to be none" he said to his band mates and friends…

"What do you mean?" the three asked at the same time

"I have my accomplice already..." he said to them…

"Who is it?" asked Jacques

"Hey c'mon tell us" Freyer demanded

Natsume then gestured his hand for them to come closer as for the plan to be successful he needs the whole band…

"That's it…" Natsume said

After a while they were then called out…

Their entrance was once again mind blowing as this time smokes of red and white along with fire was emitted from the sides of the stage… and from the center the band appeared, they then sang four songs consecutively as they were now nearing for their finale…

"Thank you for staying with us this night… these songs that we are going to sing now is part of our latest album" Ruka said

"This song was composed for a certain girl" Natsume said as he looked at Mikan from the crowd then signaled at Freyer and Ruka to begin…

_**(A/U Only one- Yellowcard) **_

_**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
**_

Mikan's face blushed as she watched Natsume singing….

_**  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know**_

He then released his hold on the guitar and held on the mike tightly

_**  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
**_

"Hey Mikan lets go" Akira said as he drag her out from the audience

As he was dragging her…

"Hey where are we going?" asked Mikan

_**  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
**_

Akira then stopped at the back stage and took out a blind fold from his pocket…

"Wear this" he said to her

"Huh? Why? What's going on?" she asked him but he didn't answer instead he placed the blindfold in her eyes…

_**  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**_

"Just wear it don't ask any questions" Akira said to her as he took her hand and guided her to a specific place****

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

"Hey where are we?" she asked Akira but he didn't answer instead he placed handcuffs on her to assure that she will not take the blindfold off…

_**  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
**_

"It will all end here" Natsume thought as he was about to finish the song

_**  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**_

The song ended with the instrumentals fading…

"I said before that the song we have just sung was for a specific girl" Natsume said "two years ago in our concert here, I made a confession to her, unfortunately she turned me down, but then I am not a quitter so I am making her say yes to me…" Natsume continued

"Hey Akira where are we?" she asked him but then he didn't reply instead he pushed her…

"Hey… I'm going to fall I can't see a thing" she said all of a sudden she lost her balance, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for her painful landing but then she felt no pain, instead she felt something warm catch her… "Huh?" she said she felt someone's breathing…

At that moment she heard loud yelling as a stream of light passed by the blind fold she was wearing…

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" she asked herself

"This is the idiotic girl that I am talking about… this stupid girl that made me forget about my past and now serves as my future" said a very familiar voice

The crowd yelled as the camera caught a perfect shot of their faces near each other…

"Hey I know that voice" she thought as she finally stood up… clueless of where she is…

"This is my song for her… this is my request" Natsume said as he signaled both Ruka and Freyer to start…

_**(A/U: Promise- Matchbook Romance)**_

All of a sudden she heard guitars started to be played followed by the trashing of drums…

"What the heck's going on?" she asked herself as she was almost freaking out…

**Natsume: _What would you say if I asked you not to go  
To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me_**

Natsume then placed his hand on her face as she lifted her chin…

**_  
_Natsume: _Would you take my hand and never let me go  
Promise me you'll never let me go_**

"I know that voice… That's… that's Natsume" she said…

The crowd squealed and yelled in enthusiasm as Natsume caressed her face then let's go of her…****

And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
But neither are we to look up at them  
Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
These memories can't replace,  
These wishes I wished and dreams I chased  
Take this broken heart and make it right

"If you do fall for my brother then…" Natsume thought as he was singing the song

_**  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy**_

He then faced the crowd and with a smile he blinked at the audience…

"You're so cool Natsume!" shouted one fan****

I never thought I'd be the one to say  
Please don't, well please don't leave me

"Natsume… He is different… way different" Freyer thought as he and the other two was surprised by his action…

_**  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy  
**_

"Natsume… you are full of surprises" Ruka thought as he watched what his best friend was doing…

_**  
You're not making this easy (easy, easy, easy...)  
**_

Natsume then took the microphone off its stand and grasp on it tightly…. He then walked towards Mikan

All of a sudden he slipped his left arm on her waist as he slanted her body….

_**  
Take my hand and never let me go,  
Take my hand and never let me go,  
Promise me...  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
Make this last forever  
**_

He then neared his face to her; it was just inches apart. As he was singing we were staring at her with a smile on his face…

The girls who are in the crowd where jealous but squealed upon seeing Natsume doing this kind of action…

_**I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy  
**_

"What's going on…?" Mikan asked herself as she felt her handcuffs were taken off

**_  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy _**

Natsume then reached for her blind fold…

_**I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you**_

All of a sudden, Mikan felt a pair of warm lips touched hers as her blindfold was slowly taken off, her amber eyes met with a pair of crimson orbs… A tint of red passed by her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly and placed her arms around his shoulder… her heart leaped a thousand times as tears escaped her eyes… tears of unexplainable joy…

Natsume then dropped the microphone he was holding as he held her with both of his arms tightly…

The crowd yelled upon seeing this in front of them… the camera then was focused upon them…. as this concert was broadcasted live…

Natsume then deepened his kiss to her…

"And this is where it will end and begin" Natsume thought

After a few moments he finally released her from this passionate kiss of his with a question…

"Mikan… will you be my girl and this time for real?" Natsume said out loud as placed his hands on her face and wiped her tears…

"Natsume I love you and I'd be happy to be your fiancée" she said to him as she embraced him

Natsume then smiled at her as he held her chin up…

Smokes of blue and pink began to emit in the stage…

"I don't care if I have to play this game of destiny over and over because I'll change it and defy it just to be with you" Natsume said to her as neared his face at her and slowly his lips collided with hers…

…**_End… _**I would like to say this but, their story doesn't ends here it is only the beginning of their story… the game of destiny is never ending, it defies all the rules as it test the people who plays it. It is a game bound for two but stretches out its braches to many, this si only the end of the first round as the game of destiny is endless, there still knots to be tied but for now this round is finished… As a chapter closes a new one opens and this is how the story continues…

The sand of time passed by quickly as the winds changed its directions and morning came…

"I am happy for those two finally they made it together" Ruka said as he watched the two from a far… "Being cupid for those two is a lot of a heck job" he said to himself as a contented smile was painted on his face…

"Anyway… I think I should leave them alone now" Ruka said as he turned around and was about to walked…

All of a sudden a loud thud was heard as piles of books were scattered on the ground…

"My fault sorry" he said as he knelt down and picked up the books…

"Obviously it's yours" was a very cold voice from a girl… "What a big delay, hurry up in picking up those books" she continued…

"What the…" Ruka said as he was annoyed to what she had just said "I already said that I am so-." he said as he raised his head to see whom he bumped at…

His blue orbs met with a pair of mysterious amethyst orbs…

"This girl…" he thought…

Set the tables, shuffle the cards and let the new wheel of destiny begin!

**_

* * *

Author's notes: Hey guys… hahaha I really do love cliff hangers don't I??? Any way… this is the last part and as I have said before this is not the end… so what do you think? Did you enjoy the story? Please do tell me… and tell me if you want this story to continue… thanks…. for everything…_**

Lovelotsz,,

Aeyteenicole


End file.
